Skull's Illusion
by Nemo Ate Your Sandwich
Summary: Harry-is-Skull fic! Skull thought he had covered himself perfectly, acting the fool and abandoning his past for his future, however it takes one little feather for his little illusion to break apart. Harry never thought he would have to reveal his past to his 'famiglia'. But he didn't know it would be the best thing to ever happen to him. :Nem's Way of Writing: M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own whatever anime, game, etc. we use in our stories be it songs, pictures or information (except when we completely make something new)**

 **A/Nem:** HEYA BIT*HES, LOOK WHO"S BACK?!

 **A/Nemo:** Language sister, anyway yes she's back! My sister is back and she's got a fic to post, this is her fanfiction that will be posted when done, I'm leaving this to you Nem.

 **A/Nem:** Anyway I"M BACK AND IT FEELS GOOD! Okay, I was surfing through the internet and fanfiction . net and I stumble upon some stuff, a lot of stuff but the most interesting stuff I found interesting is this one. It's where Skull deMort is Harry Potter, I REALLY like the concept because it's cool as fuck (My brother left the room and now I can curse without him editing it :D) so Imma try it by myself, hope you like whatever shit I wrote so buckle up bitches because we're about to ride my brain into this new ocean of whatever!

LET"S GET THIS OVER WITH

* * *

 **I**

 **The White Feather**

 **Aka**

 **The First Sign of Shattering the Illusion**

* * *

 _ **Author Pov**_

They were staring and Skull felt nervous.

They wouldn't stare if it weren't for a good reason, usually like some rage they had or something along the lines but he had felt no malice, no anger from his fellow elements, and it unnerved him. Did he forget to put on his make-up? No, he was pretty sure he had put it on after Guppy reminded him. Was his potion wearing off? No, not that either, he had made sure to take it a few days ago, the potion shouldn't be wearing off that quickly! Did he had something on his face? No, if he did Reborn or Colonello would comment on it, and by comment he meant insult.

Dammit! What was causing them to stare at him?!

He blinked before reaching into his purple hair, from following their stares he had finally figured out that something was in his hair, he grabbed something and brought it to his face. He paled slightly, in his hand was a beautiful, familiar white feather, a feather that should not be in his hair "O-Oh! Um... Ahahaha~! This must be from that birdy I crashed into while coming here, hahaha?" he laughed making the others snort and look away.

He silently sighed in relief and mentally noted himself not to forget on clearing his hair for any white feathers a certain family of birds liked to leave before coming to meet with his fellow ex-arcobaleno (They really owe it to Tsunayoshi for this, but unfortunately they hadn't regained their adult forms yet, so now their forms were now the age of children. Luckily they were growing fast). He turned away, keeping the white feather gently as he could, not noticing the curious looks of his other ex-arcobaleno when they turned back to look at him.

Yuni sighed as she looked at her Cloud, even after all these years he would not dare reveal his past, granted the others wouldn't as well but it still saddened her to see him like this. He was after all the youngest of the group and his life was hard before this-never mind the fact it was still hard, possibly harder, but was still better-. She smiled a thought after as she looked over a vision, it was her Cloud crying happily into the arms of her other elements, she couldn't wait until it would happen.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"Guppy!"

"Yes, milord Skullzes?"

"Guppy, you're speech is perfect, why do you keep saying my name wrong?!"

"Because milord, it is fun to see you so flustered~"

"... shut up"

"As you say my lord"

Skull rolled his eyes at his house-elf before heading to his bedroom, launching himself into his safe haven and sighed at the comfy feeling he got from his beloved bed. The now ex-arcobaleno all lived in the same house, but today was one of those days he could go home without worrying about the others following him, which he doubted would happen but it was good to be paranoid ' _Constant Vigilance_ ' as a certain someone would say.

Feeling his head getting heavier he huffed "Helena! Hermes!" he whined as he sat up, the weight on his head shifting like a pro to stay on his head. Two beautiful snowy owls were on his head, not as big as Hedwig was but they were still growing, speaking of Hedwig...

Skull smiled at the very old owl, stationed near his bed, it was a miracle for her to be this old for her species, however Harry suspected it was his magic at work "Hey girl, how are you doing?" he whispered softly, stroking her old withering feathers gently, it didn't matter that Hedwig was old and any normal person would be disgusted at her form, to him she was still his first beautiful friend he had.

Hedwig chirped weakly, nuzzling softly against his palm, Harry felt Oodako cling to his waist, dear Oodako another dear friend of his. Helena and Hermes flew off his head and joined their great-grandmother on her perch, nuzzling her softly. Oodako crawled along Harry's arm to meet Hedwig and her grand-owl-children, waving his tentacles merrily, surprisingly enough Hedwig, her family and Oodako got along very well.

Harry smiled sadly, Hedwig was due any day now, she was very old and very tired as he saw. She's lived with him through thick and thin, when he ran from Britain for their lies and problems to him getting sucked into the mafia and turning into an infant, she stayed like the loyal owl she always was. Harry perked at the sound of other wings flapping through his window, more owls came in, most of them white snowy owls, Hedwig's family.

Hedwig had mated with another snowy owl he had found while traveling, Harry had named him Sirius, in honor of his fallen dogfather, but alas, that Sirius died, taking a bullet for him when he was first sucked into the mafia, leaving Hedwig with her clutch of eggs. Harry and his house-elves proudly named each and every owl that had been in the clutch and watched them hatch, took care of them and watched them leave, coming back for whatever reason with mates and had their own clutches.

His manor housed many, many owls of what seemed to be every owl species there was though most kept the signature white feathers, others lost them but it didn't matter. In fact, an entire wing and team of house-elves were dedicated to the owls.

Skull sighed contently, leaning into his bed, he had better go to sleep, it was rare for him to sleep in his own bed in the manor so he would do so everytime he had the chance.

Harry James Potter/Skull deMort, slept with a smile, surrounded by what he considered family.

* * *

Old twinkling eyes looked over the old dusty tombs, a determined look in the eyes.

"I'm sorry my boy, but it is for the Greater Good. We need you"

* * *

 _ **A/Nem**_ : There! I'm done! And it's only going to be the first thing of this! I'll update when I can, hope you enjoyed it. If not, meh I don't care, just wanted to post this since it flittered in my head and was so damn annoying, see you later!

 **Nem takes a sandwich and a cup of coffee, leaving through the front door with both items, she was off to work. Nemo was nowhere to be found.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own whatever anime, game, etc. we use in our stories be it songs, pictures or information (except when we completely make something new)**

 **A/Nem:** Next chapter incoming! Let's go~!

 _~Review Replies~_

 **foxchick1:** Nope, not gonna abandon this fic. Actually I think I can make this a complete story soon~ Although it depends if I get enough time for it...

 **Guest:** I'll fix it in the future, right now I'm kinda busy, thanks though!

 **Orange3WhiteSkew:** A manipulative plan as always! Although I do like Dumbledore, I also like fanfics where they bash him and stuff like that but I do like the old man... sometimes.

 **Madam3Mayh3m:** Accept it because it is unfortunately Dumbledore, but he won't really make an appearance officially for a few chapters, only tidbits and mentions.

 **CanisKanekiTetsuya123:** Here you go madam/sir! I also like this since I stumble upon it while relaxing and resting from the stress of work and schoolwork~!

LET"S GET THIS OVER WITH~!

* * *

 **II.**

 **The Owlet That is Also White**

 **Aka**

 **Shiro Why and How Did You Get Here?!**

* * *

 _ **Author Pov**_

Skull sighed, it was a few weeks after the White Feather incident. Hopefully his fellow ex-arcobaleno have already forgotten the whole incident, _**CONSTANT VIGILANCE**_. Yeah...

Unfortunately for Skull, its only getting started for him.

Currently the purple haired stuntman was lounging around the huge living room of Vongola Manor in America, the whole famiglia was there from Tsunayoshi's mother Nana (Or Mama as she insists everyone to call her, bless her the kind woman) to the Varia, even the bastard Byakuran came for some reason. Fucking prick, while the future was saved by Tsunayoshi it didn't mean he would have to actually like the ass, and another thing since he was 'Death's Favorite and Fate's Bitch' he remembered horrible bits of when that future actually happened.

Especially his 'death', well at least he died saving his family, he thinks, he can only remember small scenes even then he was on the brink of death.

* * *

 ** _THUD_**

 ** _SMACK_**

 ** _CRACK_**

 _" **Skull!** " someone yelled. Burning pain, he feels so very tired, something is being drained away and it's taking his life with it_

 _He shoved a piece of parchment to the closet one near him, he doesn't remember who"G-Go... here... T-They'll, they'll help... you a-as best as t-they can" he panted, feeling his life giving away "It... It was... nice... m-meeting, you a-all... and b-being part... of.. th... arc...a..no" he whispered as he gave into sweet oblivion._

 _The last thing he remembers before handing himself to the arms of death, are the blurry faces of the Arcobaleno._

* * *

Skull shuddered at the memory, he didn't remember all of it of course as he stated but it was a bitch to actually remember that part since it came with the phantom pain of whatever was draining his life force away, along with what he suspected was either his flames or magic, maybe both who knows? Oh wait, maybe the white haired jerk over there might know.

As if predicting his thoughts, Byakuran looked up and met his gaze with a smirk, Skull clenched his jaw in annoyance... That bastard...

"O-Oh! Hibari-san! Welcome back" he hears Tsuna say as the door sounds open then closes "A-Ale? Wh-What's that Hibari-san?" Skull listens in with half an ear, probably a spoil of victory from whoever the tenth cloud guardian was fighting him on his way here. Skull takes a sip of his coffee, it was now lukewarm from the time he spent remembering probably

"Aaah~! What a beautiful baby owl~" Skull chokes, Byakuran snickers, no doubt the bastard knows whats going on! Asshole!

"Hn"

Skull hears Kyoya 'speaking' for the first time since he had come back and he can sense the pleased hum in his grunt "New friend! New friend! New friend! Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!" blinking Skull looks to the empty doorway that sourced the small voice.

If he wasn't mistaken it was... Hibird, right? One of the chicks that defected from Bird and joined Hibari Kyoya, smart little bird that one... Shiro... Skull gulps, he hopes he's wrong, but just in case he stands up and peeks into the other room. Please let his instincts be wrong...!

!

Skull gave a silent whimper as he saw the small snowy owlet that was now in Sawada Tsunayoshi's hands, that owlet! He could tell any owl from each other and he was pretty sure that what the brunet had in his hands was Hedwig's great grand-nephew! Shiro, looked exactly like Hedwig except smaller and male, and was supposed to be at home, in his nest with his sisters. But apparently not!

Skull ducked his head and sweated, glaring at the white haired teen as he laughed on the floor at his predicament.

"Mmh? Huh, what a cute snowy owlet, kora" Skull freezes, he knows that tick, that very tick that liked to mock him along with-

"Chaos, Kyoya, Dame-Tsuna, Colonnello... What's a snowy owlet doing here?"

Fuck

How was he going to get Shiro now?! No doubt Lucy is worrying about her missing baby! Along with the rest of the family! Oh, what about Hedwig?! She might be worrying her heart out right now, she might suffer an owl heart attack from worry!

* * *

 _ **Skull's Imagination**_

 _ **Act I**_

 _Theater curtains reveal an old Hedwig holding a cane, and in traditional gray kimono, another owl which was brown in a yellow dress suited for mothers, another owl which was gray, in a formal suit wearing a mustache._

 _" **MY BABY~! WHERE IS HE~?!** " Lucy, the brown owl in a dress, wailed, crying into her husband/mates wings with a handkerchief somehow clutched in her wings "Don't worry dear, we'll find him..." Dorian, the owl in the suit, soothed._

 _Suddenly, Hedwig dramatically swooned with a pained expression (somehow) on her old face "My Heart! I'm so worried, my heart is going to give out soon!" she yelled out, falling into Dorians wings, who moved from his wife/mate to catch his falling grandmother "Grandmother! Hold on! Harry will find him, he will, he must!" he dramatically screamed, Lucy swooping to their side in tears._

 _"Yes, he must, he will! He will bring our baby back, dear grandmother!" she cried out, sobbing into Hedwig's shoulder. The old snowy owl nodded painfully "Yes, but he must hurry, all this worry will cause me to die!" she returned, clutching her chest, her cane falling to her side._

 _"Grandmother?! Hang in there Grandmother! **Grandmother!** "_

 ** _End Scene_**

 ** _(Shows the owls standing up and bowing to the crowd as they cheered on)_**

* * *

It seemed Byakuran had seen it as he his laughter was renewed and he was clapping furiously.

Ignoring the annoyance called Byakuran, Skull peeked out again to find Shiro socializing with Leone, Falco and Hibird, Shiro was using Tsuna's head as a perch, Hibari for Hibird, Reborn for Leone, and Colonnello for Falco. Skull hid a smile, well at least he didn't have to worry Shiro getting picked on by the others, they seemed to be getting along really well.

"Oi, Lackey! What the hell are you doing? Trying to hide from us? Pathetic, come out here" Skull suddenly found himself being dragged from his hiding spot and in front of everyone "Ara?" Skull blinked at the sudden move and stilled, sweating.

"Oh, hey Skull kora! Watcha' doing, kora?" Colonnello greeted, seemed to be in a good mood, he hasn't insulted him yet "O-Oh, Hello S-Skull-san, how a-are you?" Tsuna smiled, damn kid dim that smile a bit would ya? It could brighten the world in darkness for a day!

"Hn, Pathetic Herbivore" Hibari grunted, turning away from him in disgust, Skull's eye twitched, if it weren't for his foolish facade Hibari would actually find Skull a Strong Carnivore, hey one does not just survive torture from the Dark Lord for months on end nor do they defeat a thousand year old snake! Granted the snake was blind from outside help but the fucker was huge as fuck!

Without missing a beat "Myahaha~! The Great Skull-sama has graced his presence-"

 _ **SMACK**_

"OW!" "Don't be annoying right now Lackey"

Gripping his head in pain and crouching on the floor, he sent a nervous sheepish look to the World's Strongest Sun "Senpai~ P-Please don't be so mean~" he whined slightly, he stilled hearing a confused hoot.

Looking up he find Shiro looking at him with confused amber eyes, so much like Hedwig's it was amazing, before lighting up in recognition "Hoot~!" he hooted happily, seeing a close friend of his, the others looked at the snow owlet in confusion while Skull looked in panic, acting quickly "A-AH! What a cute owly~! You will be Skull-sama's new friend for Oodako, let's go new minion!" he shouted as he grabbed Shiro and ran for his life, ignoring the-

"OI KORA!"

"SKULL COME BACK HERE'

"A-AH SKULL-SAN, COME BACK AND GIVE BACK THE OWLET~!"

"Pathetic Herbivore, you will be bitten to death."

Yeah that.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"Ah... Ah... Phew" Skull panted as he leaned against a tree for support, somehow, by luck or something, somehow he managed to outrun Reborn, Colonnello _**and** _ Hibari and managed to lose them in the forest.

Shiro chirped in concern for Skull making him glance at the small owlet, pouting Skull whined "Shiirooo~ Why did you leave the Nest Wing? That was a very dangerous and stupid move mister!" he scolded making the little snowy owlet deflate and look down in shame, Skull's eyes softened before sitting against the tree trunk and looked at the baby owl in his hands.

"Look Shiro, I _am_ angry that you left the Nest Wing, but you could have gotten hurt! Promise me you won't do it again, alright? At least next time, bring an adult or a house-elf okay?" he said softly to the white owlet, Shiro perked before chirping happily. Skull smiled before pausing "Speaking of house-elves... Ninny~!" he called out, resulting a pop to occur right in front of him.

"Yes Master Skull?"

"Look who I found"

"Ah! Young Shiro! Miss Lucy and Sir Dorian were looking for him, along with Missus Minny, Lila and Carmon"

"Here, take him back home, to the Nest Wing. I'll visit later... Could you be so kinf and prepare the healing potions for my return Ninny?"

"Of course master, Ninny shall do so, the usual Master?"

"... Make it Tier 2 just in case Ninny, maybe 3"

"Excellent choice master, farewell"

"Goodbye Ninny, Shiro"

 _ **POP**_

"Ah~!" Skull sighed as he looked up, sliding down the tree trunk and looked at the slightly blocked sky, it was slightly blocked from his view because of the trees.

Now... to wait on his impending doom...

" **Lackey...** "

" **Skull, kora...** "

" **Pathetic Herbivore..** "

Whimpering, Skull almost regrets staying in the mafia.

Almost

* * *

"Are you all insane?! He left us because of you all! And you're just going to drag him back using one of the most darkest rituals there was?! You're all bonkers I tell you! No wonder he left Britain! This dimension!"

"We have no choice, Remus, he needs to be here, it is for the Greater Good"

"I'm warning you Albus, you're making one of the biggest mistakes ever in your entire life!"

"But don't you wish to see him again Remus? For him to meet Teddy?"

"... You're a foolish old man, Albus... A foolish blind old man"

"Surely you don't mean that Remus, he's one of the most strongest wizards of our time, show some respect! He let you into Hogwarts for goodness sake"

"Which I am thankful for but I will not let him rip Harry away from whatever happiness he has now"

"Are you sure he is truly happy? When his best friends and family are right here?"

"Friends? Hah, don't make me laugh! They were never his friends! Now if you excuse me, I should be leaving, Moony wants to tear you all apart, and if I stay any longer... I might just let him"

* * *

 **A/Nem:** There! Hope you enjoyed! Took a while to figure out but meh, hope you liked it. Anyway before we go, let's see some more reviews ne?

 _~More Review Replies because I'm bored and why not?~_

 **Outofthisworldgal:** Yes, yes it is :(

 **Hanii Seirios Slytherin:** Done!

 **Firehedgehog:** Huh, I've always wanted a hedgehog... Thanks~

 **Armed Truth:** Shh... Soon my fishie, soon~

 **SleepyMangaHead:** Oh that is adorably terrifying, thanks, love the idea you just gave me

 **Zolata:** Thank U

 **Astraea J. Rahagi:** Yeah me too, hope you enjoy my future works as well

 **Kitty Katrona:** Thanks! Here you go

 **Not-Gonna-Update:** Yeah, I love Hedwig so I say he keeps her :D

 _~END~_

Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter!

 **Nem grabs a sandwich from the fridge and a bottle of water, she looks tired but happy, she eats and drinks before sleeping on the kitchen floor. Nemo comes in with a laptop, a determined frown on his face, looks like he will try to finish a chapter he's working on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: We do not own whatever anime, game, etc. we use in our stories be it songs, pictures or information (except when we completely make something new)**

 **A/Nem:** This is coming along surprisingly well, I had no idea this would be so good and I'm getting excited! Anyway, let's make our way onwards!

 _~Review Replies~_

 **MadamMayh3m:** Yes, that event will happen soon enough. Your welcome, thanks for your support.

 **SleepyMangaHead:** Yes, so crazy and more crazy will come soon enough. BAMF Skull is coming, maybe in the next chapter, depends if I can actually fit stuff in and not run out of ideas.

 **brujaflu:** Si, me gusta Hedwig por lo que llega a ester vivo. Perdonen mi espanol, estoy usando el traductor de google.

 **Hazel tree09:** Yes, dramatic Skull is one of my favorite things to write now~ I had fun writing that. What Dumble and Remus hinted about will be revealed in time, or maybe in this chapter, who knows? I actully don't know since I'm trying to get a good idea on how to reveal it but maybe in this chapter if I manage.

 **Outofthisworldgal:** Yes, Dumbledore is not only blind but deaf as well, Shiro is a nice bird but he does get naughty once in a while :D.

 **Zolata:** Thanks~ I actually got some ideas from reading my reviews, so to those reading this, review and I might get an idea that I can use in the story!

 **Dulharpa:** Yes, all will be unvieled in time...

 **foxchick1:** Here's what happens:

 **CadisKanekiTetsuya123:** Yes, such a manipulative old man but he does have some good points.. at times. Anyway Madam, call me Nem since we're both girls :) and here's your chapter! I actually managed to find time in doing this since an event is taking place in my school.

 **davycrockett100** : Hey, aren't you the guy I usually find in my brother's fics?

 **Firehedgehog:** Yeah, I always wanted one but my dad said that having a cat is enough

 **Kouru-Kage (Guest):** Point on the friends thing but I have something else up my sleeve for that, Remus just needed to vent his anger and needed a scapegoat and based on the actions of Harry's friends he found the perfect one, stick around and you may find my point here ;).

LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH

* * *

 **III.**

 **The Mansion, House-Elves and Small Origin**

 **aka**

 **How My Big House, Family Got Here**

* * *

Skull winced as Dobby treated his wound, he smiled at the now elderly house-elf, years ago the elf had begged to be his servant that he would be his new master, of course Harry had refused and hesitated but eventually he caved in to the house-elf's plea and right now he couldn't find a regret taking Dobby in.

Dobby had grown and matured greatly by house-elf standards, he even had a wife and kids! Marry was his wife and a very stubborn house-elf, she had insisted on doing everything despite she was pregnant with their kid, Kimmy a nice little elf that loved taking care of the owls, their second kid Rummy, was now a master chef and loved cooking new foods or expirement.

Rummy was now the head chef of the house-elves much to the pride of his parents, Kimmy was second head to the garden elves though Yenny, the kind old elf bless him, was considering on retiring and giving the title to Kimmy.

"Master Skull, I do insist you show them your truself!" Dobby insisted, staying with Harry improved his vocabulary because Harry had taught him and the other house-elves how to speak english properly, Dobby could now speak English perfectly and could understand Italian and speak a little bit but that was it.

"Dobby, it's fine, I'm fine, can you stop poking me now~?" he whined as he slumped against the table.

Currently they were in the garden's gazebo, the garden was so beautiful thanks to the garden elves, there were many varieties of flowers and plants there from non-magical and some non-lethal magical plants like the Leaon-Dandi **_(1)_** it looked like the normal dandelion but actually housed small cat-like plant animals that liked to float around the air in the day, maybe even sometimes lay in your hair if you were quiet enough. Though instead of the normal color for dandelions they were a wide variety like every other magical plant here.

Skull smiled as a small Leaon-Dandi floated about in front of him, those things always looked adorable, well until Pollen season, then they were fierce and protective.

Dobby tsked and shooed it away gently, creating a gentle breeze for the feline flower to glide away "I know master but… I don't like seeing them hurt you like this" he said solemnly, Skull shook his head with a smile "We both know they do care about me Dobby, at first it was annoyance then to grudging fondness before they accepted that fact but they _are_ hitmen/women, and this is their way of saying they care. But _I guess_ I did overdid my annoyingness~" Skull grinned sheepishly.

Dobby rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers making the empty potion bottles he used to heal him disappear with a crackled pop. In this environment and not at Britain's Magical World actually helped the elves, they could now put a glamour over themselves to look like their human equivalent if needed, they used it to buy the things they needed or what he needed like potions, ingredients, and other things when they pop back to their home dimension.

Turns out after they jumped dimensions the House-Elves could pop back into their home dimension to take some stuff, the way there was easy and seemed to not drain much magic for them but coming back with tons of stuff and jumping back into this dimension? It tires them a lot, that's why they only do it at least 1-3 times a year and only elves with high and full magical reserves were allowed to do so. They always came back with a years worth of supplies so the trips so going back to the home dimension was rare unless they really needed it or they ran out.

...

This was not his home dimension but he considered it as much like he did with Hogwarts, when he ran away and visited Gringotts to fund his self-exile he had found out about Potter Manor left untouched for years ever since his father moved out after his grandparents death and moved into a flat in Diagon Alley, who knew you could actually rent a flat there huh? He sure didn't, anyway. When he came to Potter Manor he found it in pristine condition, how? House-elves, lots of them.

Guppy was one of the oldest House-Elves there and was the first Potter House-Elf he had met and was one of his most trusted friend. He hid in Potter Manor for months after finding out, paying the goblins to keep a tight lip on his location from his vaults, yes vaults, turned out Dumbledore hid a lot of things from him for his 'Greater Good' nonsense.

During those months he explored the library the manor had, it was bigger than the library from Hogwarts! Lulay, the eldest of the Librarian Elves, had declared proudly of how the Potters were knowledge collectors, books from all ages were here, she said that every ten years they would purchase hundred of books that were useful and filled with vast knowledge.

Books from authors like Guildroy Lockhart, curse the fraud, weren't anywhere in the library. Though children stories were there too, they even started to gather muggle books after Lily met the House-Elves and introduced them to Science Books, and Cook Books -weren't the Chef Elves ever so delighted? They had no idea muggles were so creative!- Garden Books and Flower Guides -the Garden Elves had a field day looking through these and collecting said plants~!-

The Potter Elves were distraught when his parents went into hiding, convinced by Albus that they needed to hide in the muggle world when Potter Manor was almost safer than Hogwarts! The elves were furious after he told them his life story and he had to _**order**_ them to stay put and not do anything so they wouldn't storm Hogwarts for Dumbledore, though he was very tempted to let that happen as payment for the shit he went through.

While reading he had come across a journal from _Vermillion Rosa Potter_ and when he read through it out of boredom it had caught his eyes from the very beginning. She wrote on how her close cousin who she considered a sister suddenly disappeared after said cousin tested it, the cousin's name was _Hikari Mugetsu-Potter_ , apparently Hikari's father fell in love with a Japanese squib from a royal clan of sages and priestesses cool huh?

Hikari was a Rune Mistress, a master of Runes and the unknown creator for a few famous and infamous seals and rituals. She had created her final masterpiece, said to be a ritual to restore magic in a squib in honor of her mother and Vermillion who was also a squib, but it backfired on her and for 7 years running to 8 she disappeared from the ritual in a flash of rainbow flames.

When Vermillion turned 28, an old woman suddenly appeared and knocked on the manor door, asking the house elf that answered the door to speak with her.

 _January XX Year 17XX_

 _I can't believe my eyes! Today, on my birthday she has returned! Oh, I'm so delighted! My dear older sister had returned to me! Hikari, oh Hikari have you changed._

 _She looks so old, at first I was hesitant, surely this old woman couldn't be my Hikari? The beautiful young woman who stood up to LeStrange man when he was harassing me and my mother for my hand in marriage when I was 15? Then she started to tell me stories only she and I knew, I was still hesitant before asking Veritaserum from my husband and asked her to take it._

 _Imagine my surprise that when even dosed with the truth potion she still told me with that familiar stubborn stare that she was Hikari, I cried, I shouted, I sobbed, I yelled. It had been too long, I had thought she had died from her stupid ritual._

 _My husband, Hikari's younger brother -He was as shocked as I was!- Saitama, even almost hit her in denial but then, like she wasn't even an old woman, she knocked my husband on his back scolding him just like Hikari had done. Saitama had then said he was now sure this woman was Hikari because only Hikari could do that to him exactly from before._

 _She told us tales on where she had gone to after she disappeared, appearing in a forest no less! She told us how her ritual worked but not for what it was designed for, it had sent her to an entirely different dimension! She told us about the potent magic in the air, the strange people that talked in a language she didn't know, Italian she said._

 _She told us she was found by someone and they told her she had been out for nearly 2 years since the ritual had taken all of her magic and she was knocked into a coma from it, 2 years! Can you imagine that? Then she spoke of flames of different colors and had abilities beyond any fire elementalist._

 _We almost didn't believe her until she showed us something that changed our minds instantly, she reached out and a small beautiful blue flame appeared in her hands, they were so beautiful and to our surprise it didn't burn us when she suddenly grabbed us, hands aflamed! I shouted at her prank but she just smiled like always, oh it reminds me so much of before._

 _She explained that her flame was called Rain Flames, named after the rain weather. She explained so much things after that, I can't remember all of it but she told me she would write it down in a book somewhere, she would call it "Flames of the Sky" a nice name if I do say so myself._

 _She asked for her notes on her ritual and I told her about it, it was stashed away in Saitama's vault, after her disappearance Saitama had felt he needed to keep the notes in honor of his sister rather than destroying them like I wanted and I was glad he defied me. She looked happy._

 _She told us she would add them to the notes she had when she came back to our dimension. We asked her on how she came back and she replied with a big smile "A friend helped me greatly, I regret leaving him there but he insisted on staying" I asked on who he was and all I got were two very strange names_

 _Kawahira_

 _Checker Face_

 _Whoever they are I shall be forever grateful to them for bringing her back. I had just wished they were there to know that they earned the trust of the Potters for their kindness._

Skull was shocked after he had reread it years later after he had turned into an infant, feeling the name Kawahira was familiar somehow, the bastard that turned him into a baby had helped his great ancestor come back from this dimension and made the ritual on coming here!

Anyway, after he had read that he went to find the journal of Hikari Mugetsu-Potter, it had taken him days of looking through the whole library even with the Librarian Elves' help! He almost didn't even understand most of the runes and words in the journal but after being taught by the Librarian Elves and reading through books that had knowledge of Runes he managed to read through it and was amazed at the complexity of the whole thing. It was so amazing!

And he had found another aspect of himself, not only was he a genius in DADA, he was a prodigy in Runes and Arithmancy. It took him a year to prepare for the ritual, why stay when he was scorned and hated by the world? When his friends seemingly betrayed him? When Cedric and his Sirius were killed by him being alive?

He knew it seemed like a foolish act but he didn't care, he wanted to be as far away from the wizarding world for good or at least a very long time, long enough for them to forget him. It took him a year and a half to finish the ritual and modify it to bring him, the manor and everything and one in it.

It worked! A miracle he knew but at a great cost, he was knocked into a magical coma although it only lasted half a year rather than Hikaru's 2 year coma, he had help in giving magic to the ritual, the Potter Elves each gave half of their magic to help him, proving his theory that magic back then were much larger and potent than now, though an elder house elf gave it his all just to save Harry from dying from the lack of magic in him.

The elf's name was Mimsy, one of the oldest elves in the manor and the old head Garden Elf before Yenny, and he died with no regret the others say since his last thing to do before he scattered from the lack of magic was help save Harry, the last of the Potters and master to them all. Apparently house-elf deaths were different, if they lacked magic to sustain themselves they 'scattered', turning into rainbow dust that dulled if not taken cared of, if they died by a curse like the killing curse then their bodies would still be intact and their magic sealing itself in the body until it would run out and scatter.

He honored Mimsy by making a grave in his garden, the garden when they jumped dimension wilted and died and was a wasteland until later in the years where the Garden Elves worked hard on restoring it to its former glory or making it better.

Mimsy's grave was surrounded by both muggle and magical flowers, it seemed they recognized the house-elf as all the flowers seemed to curl protectively around the marble tomb of the dead elf. Skull's respect for nature sky-rocketed when that happened.

* * *

Skull was jolted away from his memories by the finger that poked his sides and let our an unwilling giggle and flushed "Hehe~ Masters Skullzes be ticklish here~!"

Skull pouted at the child House-elf, the grandchild of Dobby and daughter of Kimmy and her husband Tappy, the little one's name was Lily, Kimmy asked permission to use his mother's name and Skull was very flattered and granted it, Skull whisked the little elf into his lap, Lily squealed happily.

"Well, since you now know my ticklish spot, why don't we find yours~?" he sang as he tickled the child making her squeak and laugh "Noes, Noes! Lily's sorry Master Skullzes, please don't tickle her!" she giggled as she tried to shy away from his wiggling fingers that tickled her.

"Lily!"

They both paused and looked at the side at the source, Kimmy ran to them with a frown, Lily smiled sheepishly "Uh oh" she said quietly "Hi's Mummy" she greeted nervously, Kimmy frowned at her and bowed to Skull.

"I'm sorry Master Skull, Lily skipped her lessons again and came bothering you" she apologized, Skull waved it away "No, it's alright Kimmy, she's never a bother nor are you or the rest of the House-Elves. You're my family along with the owls remember?" he grinned at her, Lily laughed happily while Kimmy smiled "Alright Master Skull" she turned to her daughter "Now as for you young lady!" she started as Lily groaned.

Skull chuckled as he felt something land on his head, reaching up and letting the owlet hop unto his hand, Shiro you rascal! Petting the small owl in his hands as he watched Lily get scolded by her mother for skipping speech class along with care class just to see him.

Skull smiled brightly, this was his family away from his other families and he wouldn't change that fact for the world.

But unknowingly to him that fact would change if he liked it or not and one of his families would meet his family soon as they find out the real Skull deMort and not his idiot facade.

* * *

"Do you think Professor Dumbledore will really bring back Harry?"

"He has to! I... I feel terrible for what we did! We need to apologize to him Ron!"

"I know Hermione, I know. It's tearing me apart to, I just hope he manages to forgive us... after what we did I wouldn't blame him if he didn't"

"Hah, as if he'd want to see you both let alone forgive you after you abandoned him!"

"Neville?! B-But, when? Nevermind, what do you mean by that?"

"You both sided with Dumbledore and left him behind alone and crushed by his guilt! In fact you both helped in adding to his guilt by agreeing with Dumbledore for his 'Greater Good' bullshit-!"

"Neville Longbottom! Language!"

"You're not my mother Mrs. Weasley, you have no right to tell me that- and now here you are again, siding with the blasted old goat again! Do you really think he would be happy from being torn away from his happiness by the old fool?!"

"Neville, show some respect! He is your headmaster and defeater of Grindelwald!"

"I don't give two shits of his titles Molly Weasley! Not after what he did to Harry!"

"But Nev, mate"

"Don't call me mate!"

"H-He has to come back, the prophecy! A-And, he'll forgive us! Right 'Mione?... Mione?"

"I-I... I just don't know anymore Ron... I..."

"HERMIONE WAIT COME BACK!

"Now look what you've done Neville, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Still not my mother Molly, and she got what she deserved! You all will! You'll see that me and the others were right and you'll all make the biggest mistake in your entire lives by tearing Harry away from wherever he is! By his hand or not!"

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!"

* * *

 **A/Nem:** Wow, long chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I hope you liked how I got Harry into the Katekyo Hitman Reborn, was inspired by... kinda forgot sorry but I do hope you guys like it. If not then look forward to the next chapter! It's when shit hits the fan and it hits the fan hard! So~ Before we go let's answer some more reviews~!

 _~Review Replies~_

 **Four-eyes-girl:** Yes it is and the next chapter will be very interesting :D

 **Guest:** Oh you have no idea :D

 **LoneWolfsRage:** Here you go, hope you like it

 **FallenNiji:** Why thank you~ The owl play was fun to do

 **xx-BritCullen-xx:** Here's your update! Enjoy! Or not! I don't care just stick around for the next chapter!

 _~Review End~_

Anyway, that's all for now folks!

 **Nemo grabs a sandwich and a cup of coffee and lounges around in your living room for a while before leaving, satisfied with her work. Nemo is missing because of Uncle Reggie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: We do not own whatever anime, game, etc. we use in our stories be it songs, pictures or information (except when we completely make something new)**

 **A/Nem:** Chapter 4~ Okay, so pairings, thats a thing I have not thought about, I've seen Reborn x Harry/Skull in the reviews but other than that I dunno, review on what pairing you want, could literally be anything except Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna cuz I have plans for them. So this is how its going to be. There will slots open for anyone who wants Harry to be paired up with and they will be turned into contestants for a poll later on.

So far:

Reborn- 1 (By DaYaNa1997)

Hibari - 1 (By Me Nem)

Put down on who you want in the poll for later then we'll see how it'll go oh and should this be one pairing or multi pairing?

One pairing - 0

Multipairing:

2 - 0

3 - 0

3 is the number I'm going to stop at.

 _~Review Replies~_

 **Psyka:** Here ya go pal~!

 **Dzerx:** Dunno, review on what ya want~

 **CadisKanekiTetsuya123:** It's fine, for both the thanks and the Senpai thing, I don't really care for honorifics so call me what you want. I won't mind.

 **Cadi(Guest):** Well Cadi, I live to do shit I wanna do Madam :)

 **Zolata:** Yeah I have no idea, I just know that time works differently for both dimension, hey I'm gonna state on how long Harry has been gone from the Wizarding World in this chapter and how about you figure it out huh? KHR timeline should be like a couple of months after Tsuna breaks the Arcobaleno curse.

 **Outofthisworldgal:** He can do both but I guess he's a little more used to Skull now

 **davycrockett100:** Nice to see you here too

 **DaYaNa1997:** Mhm, oh and thanks for suggesting a pairing I haven't really thought about it till now

 **Guest:** Yeah, loved it when he sliced of Nagini with the sword (Though I feel pity for Nagini, I like animals like snakes)

 **brujaflu:** Yeah, sometimes google translate fucks up but try to go with it, I would've loved to learn Spanish though

Let's get this over with

* * *

 **IV.**

 **The Past, The Party, The Portal and The Present**

 **Aka**

 **Fuck Fuck FUCK FUCK WHY NOW AND HERE!? DUMBLEFUCK I KNOW YOU'RE THE REASON FOR THIS! I BLAME YOOOUUUUUUU**

* * *

"I think Lupin is right for once Albus, it might be a mistake to bring back the Potter brat. It has been 7 years since he left Britian and 5 since this dimension"

"Nonsense Severus, Harry will be so happy to see us all when we save him from whatever danger he is although I am curious as to how he left this reality. The only reason we found out about Harry's disappearance was when the goblins finally gave up that little tidbit 3 a year after he left. we've been spending the rest of the years learning on how to bring him back."

"You're delusional as always, but I hadn't thought you could get this far Albus! What we're going to use is one of the most darkest rituals in all time! **Black Hands**... You know if this fails all of our souls will be lost in limbo"

"Stop worrying so much Severus, everything is perfectly fine. Just do as I say and none of us will get hurt"

"... You haven't told anyone of the ritual you're using haven't you? Except for Lupin I suppose. If they found out they would immediately back out from this. **Black Hands** was created long ago by an unknown Rune Mistress by the nickname _Runic Moonlight_ , they were designed to find anyone from anywhere, it was considered as a light ritual back then when Black Magic was considered normal. They were 100% in their findings that even the Fidelus was penetrated from the wretched thing.

The reason it was banned and labelled as dark was the dark runes it used for the summoning circle not to mention the ingredients, a piece of the user, be it hair, blood or flesh, unicorn blood forcibly taken from the youngest of its herd, chanting in ancient latin the words of the devil they say and not to mention... A living sacrifice"

"Ah, but it did not speak of what kind of living sacrifice, we are using a mandrake as the sacrifice it should be fine. I have witnessed this before Severus. While I may not approve of the unicorn blood but the sacrifice can easily be avoided."

"But what about magical power? I doubt even you Albus can power that thing!"

"That is why I asked half of the magical reserves of everyone in the order, including a little bit of Hogwarts magic reserves"

"Are you mad?! No, you are mad Albus! Taking half of our magic and some from Hogwarts?! What if the Dark Lord uses this as a chance to invade since he wards of Hogwarts wavers?!"

"All is fine Severus, I have asked the centaurs to protect our school as we do this should Voldemort choose to do so. Besides he won't know since you have not told him yet, I expect you to tell him later after the ritual"

"I regret joining this side Albus, I'm only staying because of Potter's stupid life debt, once its gone consider me gone with it."

 _ **SLAM**_

"... Then I will have to make sure that never happens Severus"

* * *

 _ **With Skull**_

Skull internally screamed as he paraded in his idiot facade, cursing fate for one more time than the last as he greeted everyone loudly, Sawada Nana had planned a party for everyone and surprisingly it was also her birthday. Everyone was here from Dino's Famiglia to the Varia, heck the Millefior was here too! A-And was that Kawahira he saw in the corner?!

He was busy with a potion he was experimenting on before he came here when he received a call from Reborn about Nana's party about to begin, he had entirely forgot about it! He had rushed through everything and even stopped his experiment on the chance of it blowing up. He had decided on giving Nana a Cook Book from his library, she liked cooking didn't she? She would love this one...

He internally sobbed at the potion experiment he stopped doing, it would've been a better potion than the on he was using to keep his eyes and hair purple, it would've lasted longer and heck he might donate it for some money out of boredom, tweaking it to look and act like dye only better!

He sighed as he sat and drunk the punch he had gotten from the table, Yuni sitting beside him, she stared at him with a determined frown, Skull sighed again before turning to her "No, Yuni, you're not going to my Manor. Not yet anyway" he said as he took a sip of the punch, Yuni pouted making Skull look away.

He could deal with that, he had spent a lot of his time building resistance to big Owl baby eyes staring at him for treats and big Elf puppy eyes for other things. A pout from his sky was hard to resist but he managed.

 _ **... a tenebris pervenit... [... from the dark reaches...]**_

Skull groaned as he clutched his head as a spike of pain suddenly sounded through his mind, Yuni's eyes widened "Skull, you okay?" she asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Skull winced and blinked, the spike suddenly gone and the familiar voice vanished "Y-Yeah... Just... Just a headache" he mumbled faintly, Yuni frowned "Alright, but if it happens again come to me or Reborn okay?" she said to him firmly.

Skull grinned at her "Of course Yuni-chan but the Great Skull-sama is fine!" he lied as he broke away from her touch, in the corner of his eyes he thought he saw her frown darken along with her eyes as she shook her head but as he turned he didn't see the growing horror on her face. It was probably nothing, he convinced himself, looking around he snorted as he saw Sawada Imeitsu twirling Nana on the dance floor, the ignorant old fool was not father material.

Nor was Timoteo but what else could you do? There were many fathers in the mafia who were not father material, in the mafia world sometimes it was hard to act like family in the family because of the hardships one would face while in the black world, he had hope in Tsuna who had potential in changing that, he proved his hope in him by doing the impossible again and again from defeating Byakuran and freeing the Arcobaleno from their curse.

 _ **...nos ad vos veterem,... [...we call to you old one,...]**_

He silently grunted and held his head as the voice came back, this time a little louder and the pain stronger, shaking it off a sit went away again. It was just a coincidence, that's all!...

Deep down he knew it wasn't.

"Ne, minna! C'mon, it's time for Mama to blow out the candles~!" Bianchi shouted as the music died down, Skull perked and hurried along with everyone else as they circled around the table with a big cake for Nana or Mama she insisted, the Varia and Hibari had grudging respect for her when she went aggro on the Varia for hurting her Tsu-kun and his friends when she found out about the Ring Battle, heck Hibari even called her Mama Carnivore once! Skull never knew such potential for frying pans, spatulas and pots for weapons before he watched the battle, and he had new respect for the kind mother, although seemingly naive she was a great mother, rather than a certain redheaded mother he knew, no his mom didn't technically count since he never actually knew her and she was dead.

 _Happy Birthday to you~_

 _Happy Birthday to you~!_

 _Happy Birthday dear Mama~_

 _Happy Birthday to YOU~!_

Skull clapped with a big grin as he and the others finished singing the song, seeing the disgruntled faces of the Varia and Hibari at the fact they had to sing a childish song, well except Lussaria he loved it.

"Happy Birthday Mama!" Tsuna beamed as his mother blew out her candles "Okay! Time for the present! Vongola Style!" Reborn declared, Skull shook his head slightly, while he found that style to be a little silly no doubt is it fun to do.

Tsuna had gotten her a beautiful necklace of a topaz sun with a pearl moon with little diamond stars around it, Reborn had gotten her various coffee beans and a book on how to grow them and make them into coffee, Gokudera had gotten her a bracelet that matched her warm eyes, Yamamoto had gotten her top of the line sushi and a book on how to make good sushi, Ryohei had given her seed packets for rare flowers claiming it was from him and Kyoko who couldn't be there for some reason, Mukuro and Chrome gave her a jar with mist flames inside that would morph into beautiful scenes around the world like the Great Wall of China.

The Varia had gotten her new pots and pans and knives each from them, however just as Colonnello was going to give her his gift Skull froze as pain rocked his system.

 _ **... Suscipe sacrificium, Domine, veterem... [... accept our offering o old one...]**_

"Oi! Skull kora! It's your turn"

Skull blinked and pushed the pain away "Hm? Huh?" he mumbled as he looked around, seeing as it was his turn he forced a grin on his face "AHA! IT IS SKULL-SAMA'S TIME TO- _ **!**_ " Skull freezes as pain overtook his system, he falls to his knees gasping in pain as he felt like his chest could explode, his wrapped gift for Nana falling to his side and tumbling away.

"- **ULL!/Pathetic Herbivore?/Skull-kun?!/Lackey/Skull-san/Trash!** "

He hears faint shouting over the loud voice that's booming in his head. He feels hands on his body trying to help but he can't focus on them, he's covering his mouth in pain and refusing to vomit whatever was coming out of his mouth. Unwillingly he coughs and notices the black goo falling to the floor, he coughs more and more black goop comes out and it _writhes on the floor_ , growing with each of his cough and when he stops it morphs, Skull can't focus he's so tired.

He thinks he feels his body being lifted and tossed around but he doesn't care, he's so...

tired...

 _ **... AD NOS FECIMUS NOS IAM VESTRAM !... [... BRING HIM TO US WE HAVE DONE OUR PART NOW DO YOUR DEED...**_ **]**

Everything else was a blur that moment, and he feels something taking him and it pulled, he feels something else pulling against it unwilling to release him, he blacks out to the faint sounds of screams.

* * *

 _ **Earlier as Everyone Else's PoV**_

Everything had started out normal, the party was smooth, there wasn't much property damage because they didn't want to ruin Mama's birthday, everything was fine... Until a Cloud started to scream.

"AHA! IT IS SKULL-SAMA'S TIME TO- _**!**_ " They froze as Skull keels over as if in pain, falling to his knees and his gift tumbles away but it is forgotten as their attention was focused on the kneeling Cloud, they can hear him gasping in pain.

" **SKULL!/Pathetic Herbivore?/Skull-kun?!/Lackey/Skull-san/Trash!** "

They yelled as they closed in on the Cloud, Ryohei and the others trying to find out what was wrong using their flames, Nana knelt beside the Cloud worriedly as she tried to help, they back away when Skull coughs. Not because of the cough but what came out of the cough.

Black _goo_ came from the stuntmans mouth and it was _moving_ "What the fuck is that?!" Xanxus shouted as he warily stared at it, Yuni shook her head with scared eyes, scared for her Cloud and the fact something was _**blocking her vision**_ "I don't know but whatever it is it's hurting Skull and somehow blocking me from seeing!" she said, Byakuran nodded in agreement, his face grimaced.

Reborn cursed as Skull started to cough more and more, making more of the black stuff that shifted and writhed on the floor "I can't tell what's wrong with him! He's in pain but I have no fucking idea why!" he growled, Shamal had shook his head when the others looked at him to see if he had an idea "I have no idea either, it's possibly a new disease that even I haven't heard of somehow" he frowned.

"VOI!The things fucking Flame Proof!" Squalo yelled as he tried on evaporating the black substance only for it to come out unscathed, Gokudera doing the same but with his bombs and gaped when the black substance only shrugged, normally he would be freaking out about the 'UMA' but right now was not the time!

"Skull-san stopped coughing." Tsuna said as Skull stopped but the puddle of the black substance seemed to grow "Shit!" someone said as they tried to avoid the rapid growth of the black puddle, Colonnello had taken Skull into his arms as they and the others took shelter on the tables.

The goop _stretched towards_ Colonnello making the blonde dodge its attempt "I think it's trying to get Skull again Kora!" he yelled as he dodged another attempt "Over here!" Lal yelled, Colonnello tossed Skull to the currently young teen ex-arcobaleno, Lal grunted as she caught her Cloud and growled as black tentacles emerged from the black puddle trying to get to her and Skull.

"FON!" she screamed as she threw the purple haired Cloud to the Storm, Fon jumped from his table catching Skull from mid air and landed on another table that was being occupied by Reborn and Mammon, for once Tsuna thanked the ridiculously large and expensive table Reborn insisted on using, they went into their combat stances as the tentacles went for them.

The others doing their best on stopping the tentacles, Takeshi and Squalo cutting them up but the pieces always molded back together, Nana bashed a tentacle away with her new frying pan with a determined frown, Tsuna in Dying Will Mode and even used Zero Point Breakthrough but the tar-like substance was unscathed with each attempt be it from their weapons or flames.

"SHIT" Xanxus cursed as Skull was being pulled from his grip, just as he caught the fucking trash the freaky tentacle trash caught him to! "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH!" Xanxus roared as he pulled back, struggling under the grip of the black tentacles, he cursed again when he felt tentacles wrapping around his body intending on bringing him to "VOI! LET GO OF MY TRASH BOSS YOU FUCKERS!" Squalo screamed as he tugged Xanxus back, Levi, Lussaria and the rest of the Varia joined him.

Soon enough came Dino, Nana, Iemitsu, the Vongola tenth generation, Arcobelano and even the Millefiore and heck Kawahira were doing the ultimate tug of war against the black substance that was focused on stealing Skull away. Yuni huffed and pulled along with her elements and the others, trying to save their Cloud "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US!" she screamed, her elements screaming with her in their own ways.

But even though with all this... They lost and were eventually sucked into the black substance.

With everyone gone, the lake of black goo shrank until it all disappeared, later when the Vongola servants checked the surveillance they could only panic as they watched the entire thing happen.

* * *

 _ **On the otherside**_

Remus frowned as he stood among the others as they watched the foolish Headmaster do the ritual, the few others that opposed Albus standing with him, including Fred, George, Luna and Neville, they were currently in the Quidditch pitch since the ritual circle was gigantic and it needed the Quidditch pitch's size to contain the whole thing.

Albus was in the center of it all, chanting in ancient latin with a giant ball of condensed magic floating above him made from half of the order's magic, the morons. Snape didn't want to be there, Remus could tell but what choice did he have? Albus had the potionmaster wrapped around his finger and there was barely nothing he, Severus or anyone else, could do about it.

"This is madness'

"Utter'

"Madness"

The twins said as they watched black smoke arise from the lettering runes circling Albus before going above the old headmaster, the mandrakes that were used as sacrifices disappeared as the smoke claimed them before returning to circle above Albus and the condensed magic, Neville sneered at them, his sneer almost rivaling Snapes unbelievably. They were lucky that it was just a month before another year of Hogwarts would start, only them, the teachers and Hagrid were there.

"While it would be'

"Nice to see Harry-kins'

"Again, it's crossing the line if'

"Their just going to rip him'

"From whatever happiness he'

"Has going on right now'

"If it weren't for Lu'

"We might've joined Dumbledore's'

"Madness"

They chorused as they looked at Luna, she smiled faintly at them "Kitten shall be fine, but he'll be mad at the Goat. Kitten's Sky and Elements and his family will be very mad too when they find out" she replied airily as she focused her attention at the ritual, the others nodded and mentally tried to understand Luna's cryptic words, were all seers, except that fraud honestly why did Dumbledore keep her all these years?, this cryptic?

Luna stiffened making the others tense "Seems the play will now begin... Hmm I wonder if the Exploding Storm would like to help me find Crumple Horned Snorkacks" she said with a hard tone in her voice, the others watched tensely as the smoke solidified and a body was appearing in the growing smoke cloud before another and another and another until...

 _ **CRASH**_

Remus and the others blinked as many bodies crash-landed on the grounds of the Quidditch Pitch "So... One of them's Harry-kins?" Forge asked as he scanned the pile of bodies "Seems so... I can't find him" Gred pouted as he too watched the bodypile twitch began to stand.

Remus stayed silent, his inner wolf whimpering at the sign of multiple alphas within the group, while he himself was an alpha these people squashed him in power and rank as his inner wolf told him. He sniffed and zeroed in on an unconscious body that made his inner wolf bark happily ' _ **PUP! PUP**_ _ **~! Pup's back with pack~! Part of new pack but still our pup**_ ' his wolf howled, proud of his cub being part of a powerful pack family, Remus smiled, although Harry looked very different his inner wolf never lies "C'mon, Moony found him. Let's get down there and at least try to stop Harry or anyone else from destroying the pitch" he said as he began to walk down, the others following him.

Harry was back, and he brought a new family/pack that they would like to meet.

* * *

Reborn and the others shot up as they got their consciousness back, the events playing in their mind fresh, their weapons out and ready for battle. Skull was surrounded by the others, still unconscious with Nana and Iemitsu, Tsuna had just woken up and immediately gone to Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Albus!"

They turned to see themselves in the middle of a strange football pitch with symbols etched into the ground, they saw a group of people in... robes? Before them, a redheaded plump woman running to an old man in horrifying rainbow robes.

"What the fuck?" Someone, probably Xanxus, cursed as they turned to the group of people.

"Albus, did it work? I don't see Harry among these people" the woman said to the old man, the old man hummed "It worked dear Molly but it seems that these people latched to Harry as he passed through dimensions, as for where he is, he might have changed his looks, use a Locator Spell"

The woman nodded and whipped out... a stick? That began to float in the air and point at them when she said something and someones name, Harry James Potter they thought.

"He's one of them Albus but I can't tell which one!" she said loudly, 'Albus' nodded before turning to them "Greetings, I am Albus Dumbledore. Do any of you know Harry James Potter? Harry if you're one of them please step up, we missed you" he said cheerily, they all looked at him like he was insane, scratch that he probably was but Kawahira paused as he thought of that name ' _Potter..? Could it be?_ ' Kawahira glanced at Skull with an uncertain look on his face, a mask hidden on him shimmered.

Skull twitched but the others didn't notice " **VOIII!** Who the fuck is Harry James Potter?!" Squalo said, the woman grimaced and tried to scold him "Language young man!" " **VOI** , fuck you bitch, you're not my fucking mother!" the woman flushed in anger.

Tsuna frowned "None of us know of Harry James Potter Albus-san, no one here is called Harry James Potter" he hesitantly answered seeing the frown on the old mans face before he smiled "Surely there should be, we summoned him of course" Reborn scowled "Summoned? You mean that black goo stuff was _your_ doing?" he growled, the others frowning at the thought, Albus blinked at them "Well.. I suppose so" he answered uneasily.

Yuni stepped up with an angry glare "You hurt Skull! You stupid jerk!" she spat, Albus glanced at her before looking at the others "Skull?" he asked, Mammon replied coldly "So... You hurt our Cloud" he said angrily as the shadows beneath him seemed to come alive. Albus looked at them strangely "What do you mean-"

" _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...**_ " a voice behind them snarled, the looked back to see Skull kneeling with shadowed eyes, he stood and stumbled a bit, walking in front of them, unconsciously they back away from him and made a path.

Albus's eyes lighted up "Harry my boy! It's-!" " _ **Shut the fuck up you fucking asshole**_ " Skull growled and the air around them grew heavy, Skull looked up to meet Albus's gaze (Remember he's currently growing back to his young adult form and currently he was about age 15 in physical age), his eyes glowing and changing colors rapidly from purple to green then back to purple " _ **You... You summoned me back...? No doubt to fucking do all your problems that YOU caused! Think again asswipe! I ain't your boy, I ain't your nothing... Now... You're going to pay for what you've done goatfucker, cause I have years of hatred to make up for**_ " Skull smiled menacingly, his fists alight with burning Cloud Flames " _ **And years of pent up aggression... Been a while since I let loose seriously... Well then?**_ " he sneered at the frightened look on Albus's face along with the others behind him, not noticing the bewildered, astonished looks from his famiglia " _ **Let's get started!**_ "

He swung his fist for Albus' face but stopped at the familiar voice he missed so much, Albus fell on his butt in fear as he stared at the suspended fist that was millimeters away from his face

"Harry wait!"

Snapping up with still glowing and changing eyes, they widened as he saw Remus, Gred, Forge, Luna and Neville running into pitch with huge smiles, Harry felt tears gather in his eyes at them, he stood awkwardly as they came, a smile forming on his face "Remus! Fred, George! Luna, Neville!" he shouted happily as he rushed towards them, tackling them to the floor. They stumbled to the ground as Harry slammed himself into them, they laughed despite the pain, Harry was back!

The Katekyo Hitman Reborn gang gaped at them before they yelled comically in the air with anime heads and shark teeth " **CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!?** "

Though Yuni and Byakuran smiled at the reunion, Kawahira looked at Skull/Harry and saw a face flashing in his mind... ' _ **Hikari...**_ '

* * *

 **A/Nem:** Chapter 4 DONE! A DAY AFTER I UPDATED BITCHES, hoped you enjoyed and sorry if you didn't! I just wanted to get to the point already, can't wait to write the next chapter for the reactions of the others~! Before we go and before I pass out from exhaustion from completing this and from school let's reply to some more reviews!

 _~Review Reply~_

 **FallenNiji:** In the next chapter for sure~

 **SleepyMangaHead:** Yes, yes he will. Maybe Neville does have seer blood, purebloods do tend to do that. Yup, I'm thinking for the best way for Molly to be shot down a peg or two. Verde? Definitely.

 **Hazel tree09:** Here ya go! Small glimpse of Cloud temper right here~! I put Kawahira on a whim because I decided it would be interesting to link Harry's family to the KHR universe waaaay early. Mhmm~ Mimsy left something for Skull which you will find out maybe a few chapters after this one. Oh! Thanks for the Omake idea, I'll do that in the next chapter! I'm too tired to do it in this one. Your welcome.

 **xx-BritCullen-xx:** Meh, can't please everyone, I'll probably tweak that in the future, for now deal with it.

 _~Review End~_

That's all for now guys! SAYONARA~

 **Nem grabs two sandwiches from your fridge and a bottle of cold water before setting a tent in your living room and gets inside, after eating and drinking she naps in the tent. Con _tent_ with her work, she sleeps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **We do not own whatever anime, game, etc. we use in our stories be it songs, pictures or information (except when we completely make something new)**

 **A/Nem:** Number 5, wow chapter 4 was a hit, good or bad, meh, let's get this started! Oh and to those who are worried about the slash thing going on, don't worry just wanted to make sure on the pairing for whenever I decide to do a sequel or whatever, they'll be shown here in this fic but only small doses and mentions nothing big like sex scenes, I may love yaoi but I don't think I can qualify on writing hardcore yaoi :(.

THE POLL IS UP AND GO VOTE FOR SKULL/HARRYS LOVER~! REVIEW TO ADD A CONTESTANT.

 _~Review Replies~ (Since alot of reviews have been coming in lately I might answer the rest in the next chapter, maybe)_

 **Lazylim:** Yeah, I love the house elves and owls. Skull's pairing thing I have no idea I'm just going with what the majority wants. Keeping my answers short to fit other reviews in this.

 **Shikava:** Kay~! Leaving to the rest for this decision, let's see who wins?

 **marcoglas92:** thanks.

 **Dzerx:** Like I said before there won't be much slash, just little tidbits like a hug or two, nothing heavy if you don't mind, I don't think I'm cut out for that yet.

 **Hainako:** Yeah, I find that very cute in my imagination. I like Fon, nuff said. Reborn neutral but I do find him hot to trot. Hibari, bow chika bow wow~ but only when in yaoi ;D I added him since recently I've been reading a lot of yaoi with him in it.

 **FallenNiji:** I ship too~ Thanks!

 **C(Guest):** On another chapter, maybe this one depends if I managed to think of it

 **monstar315:** Oh, they'll all be regretful, I'm just gonna let this flow

 **xx-BritCullen-xx:** It's fine to be indecisive

 **xxOchibixx** **:** Awesome

 **foxchick1:** IKR?! XD

 **Zolata:** I know her! I love her Soldier Series, that and some others inspired me to do this~ Imma add one more point for Fon. Oh and a guy already did that for you, look at the review

 **crazy dragon ninja:** The vote, will be there soon. Heres the next chapter.

 **Hazel tree09:** Hope your nails are okay! It makes be kinda happy to read this, anyway pairings are for later~

 _Review Ends! More Reviews at the end of the chapter, seriously I love replying to reviews since it feels like talking to you guys but the amount is growing higher and higher each chapter!_

Let's get this over with!

* * *

 **V.**

 **Water Dragon Silliness**

 **aka**

 **Look at me! I can do Magic! Take that VERDE!**

* * *

 **Later**

Skull smiled at the sight of Hogwarts as he got out of the Pitch with the others in tow. Closing his eyes as he feels Hogwarts magic washing over them, glancing back he smirked at the awed, shocked, impressed, looks at the castle. No doubt their flames feeling the magic. Flames could feel magic but could not identify it well, another reason why he avoided using magic around mafiaso except for his own.

Skull paused and thought back to his 'minions', they were probably panicking at the fact he disappeared, he sighed they would need to end this quickly so they could go back, he knew of the temporal difference between dimensions as stated by Vermillion and Hikari. His 'minions' were part of his family and famiglia much to his dismay, he didn't like that, most of them were talented yes but he didn't like the fact his family was in the mafia where death is normal.

He just hopes the elves are helping calming his family, he would need to call on one of them later but right now? Not the time.

Luna smiled airily besides him but it was Neville who spoke "Hogwarts missed ya mate, and I bet she's happy with you back not to mention you brought a bunch of people. You know how she loves new people" he grinned as he wrapped an arm around Skull's shoulders, Skull chuckled "Yes, although by accident, I would have rather I had gone alone" he murmured as he looked over the others.

Meanwhile, Xanxus, Yuni, Byakuran and Tsuna were experiencing something different to them, not just to feeling the magic of the castle, which was amazing by the way if you asked them, but surprisingly to them, _emotions_. They felt happiness, sadness, curiosity, pity, anger, and more as it shifted from emotion to another, looking at each other and confirming that they all felt it they turned to Skull as they heard Neville.

Skies were sensitive to emotions, especially to their own guardians, most skies lost this ability over the years but those like Yuni, Tsuna, Xanxus and Byakuran, managed to keep it to an extent. Though Hogwarts helped a bit, enveloping them in her magic was like poking them in curiosity at the fact there were new people on her grounds and the fact they felt different like the energy inside them was like magic but not magic, something entirely different.

Yuni stepped up to Skull, causing him to turn to his Sky "Ne, Skull, is the castle alive?" she said bluntly, her gaurdians and the other guardians looked at her funny, Skull smirked-this was not the smirk they were used to- "She might as well be" he said as he looked back at the castle "Hogwarts is older than most of us, standing for thousands of years and soaked up so much magic that it became sentient over time" he explained, glancing at Kawahira when he said Hogwarts was older than most of them.

Verde looked at him sharply "Don't joke around Skull, magic is not possible" he said with a tip of his glasses, Skull laughed before winking at him "That's what you think~" he purred, certain people flushed and the others were uncomfortable since this was another thing they were not used to, oh sure they might've experienced it before but the one doing it was fucking Skull deMort!

Skull reached his hip and pulled out from seemingly nowhere was a black wand, after his wand was snapped he swiped Dumblefuckers wand and felt it was just right to have it, and grinned before waving it " _ **Suiro [Japanese: Water Dragon**_ " and before their eyes water formed in the air before forming a Chinese dragon made of water, it roared before circling them as it grew longer and bigger.

Yuni gasped in awe before running her hand against the moving water, her hand going right through the scales and she felt the water "I-It's really made up of water" she gaped as she put both hands in the water, Skull chuckled as his wand was moving the dragon in a circular motion, surrounding them all as it stopped growing.

Tsuna followed Yuni and gaped at the feeling of water, Gokudera following and looked like he could explode in excitement! One thing was in the bombers mind ' _Magic= UMA! UMA~!_ ' was basically his thought, Yamamoto laughed as he stepped into the water fully and felt the water current around him.

Skull giggled quietly at the abashed look on the green haired scientist's face along with his fellow ex-Arcobaleno, even Reborn was looking shocked! Heck Mammon/Viper's mouth was open in what Skull suspected as gaping!

A part of him felt smug at the fact he, the 'weakest', the 'pathetic', the 'lackey', Skull deMort managed to shock the mostly unshockable ex-Arcobaleno and got a physical reaction! That part felt absolutely giddy!

"The prince is impressed" Belphagor said faintly as he poked the water with a knife, Squalo slashed at the water and watched in impressed awe as the water reformed just after it was slashed "Voi! Impressive, here I thought you were pathetic trash but now your magic trash!" he commented.

Neville gaped as well "Well, it seems you got even better" he said as he shook the shock away, Luna smiled at him before diving into the water dragon and swam along, she poked her head out "This is quite relaxing" she said with an airy smile, Lambo looked at her with a grin "Oh! Oh! Lambo-sama wants to try!" he yelled as he jumped in "Ipin too!" the little assassin yelled as she joined them both.

Skull sweatdropped at the scene of Luna calmly floating in his water dragon while Lambo and Ipin swimming in it "Only Luna..." he sighed but smiled at them. Remus just sighed as Neville shrugged and jumped into the water, Yuni joining them with childish glee.

"Ah! This is fun~" Yamamoto cheered as he backstroked in the giant water dragon, Ryohei jumping in "EXTREME!"

Mukuro poked at the water with his dragon, feeling no illusions and it was an actual real thing! Chrome shyly joined the others when Mukuro nodded to her.

Lal glanced at Verde and found him standing frozen, his glasses falling down, she waved her hand in front of his face "Verde?" she questioned and got no answer, she hummed before poking him and watched as he fell over, she could practically here a computer crashing.

Scientist meet Wizard, Wizard crash Scientist.

* * *

 **Away from the Group**

Minerva was shocked as she watched the elegant water dragon being formed, she was impressed at the transfiguration her old student showed.

Snape raised an eyebrow at it before turning to a pale looking Albus "Lupin warned you, I warned you, that the consequences would be dire. Good luck dealing with Potter with all that power and the hatred he has for you" he said with a pity nod, Albus gulped "S-Surely... He will forgive me" he muttered hopefully, Snape sneered "Not likely"

Molly shook her head "He'll have to, he's his headmaster! Though I wonder why he looks like a 15 year old again? Didn't he leave when he was 15? It's been ten years" she asked as she watched Harry control the dragon

"He's older than you think"

They all jumped at the voice that suddenly appeared beside him, they turned and saw a white haired man in a kimono, they recognized him as part of the group that came with Harry.

"Oh hello! I am Albus Dumbledore, who might you be?" Albus inquired as he observed the stranger, he smiled before replying "I am Kawahira, nice to meet you" he greeted with a bow.

Minerva looked at him curiously "What do you mean he's older than we think?" she asked, Kawahira smiled mysteriously "He is over 50 years old" he told them, they gasped

Snape sneered at him, getting over his shock "What are you talking about? He is clearly a teen right now, not an old man" he spat, Kawahira merely looked at him with amusement "That is because recently, his curse was broken. Before he was an infant from a curse that was put on him and others, after the curse broke he is slowly aging back to his original age before he turned into a baby. Look" he pointed out and they turned and with wide eyes they see Harry suddenly grow up a little with a few other people, now looking a bit older.

"Though there was no magic back home, there are still curses that effect people nastily" Kawahira said with a smile.

* * *

Harry sneezed but didn't stop the water dragon, he sweatdropped again as he watched more people swim in his creation.

Remus chuckled at them "It's nice to have you back pup" he said, ruffling Skull's hair. Skull smiled at him "I guess..." he said uncertainly.

From afar, hidden in the woods, color changing eyes, red to yellow to orange, watched with a wide smile "Don't worry Harry, the KHR universe is just fine. Now..." orange eyes looked down at her notebook, a pen in her other hand "I need to deal with 3 new more universes soon. Though I need to focus on one for now" she murmured before whining "I want a sandwich~!"

* * *

 **A/Nem:** CHAPTER DONE! Hope you enjoyed! I couldn't really use this chapter as the reaction chapter since I couldn't think of anything but I got Verde to crash! Nice ne? Anyway, its a bit short but I'll fix it! OMAKE GO

* * *

 **Omake**

 **I.**

 **Kushi visits and Misunderstandings**

 **(Non-Canon to Story)**

* * *

Skull laughed obnoxiously as his facade was being used currently, they were all at Namimori High, currently 8 year olds as the curse was recently broken thanks to Tsunayoshi.

It was there when things went down the drain for the ex-Arcobaleno for Cloud.

"Master Skullzes!"

Skull froze as a sense of foreboding shivered through him, turning around robotically he squeaked when he was suddenly tackled to the ground, groaning he opens his eyes and he gapes!

There a small redheaded girl with purple eyes grin happily down at him, recognizes those purple eyes "Kushi-chan?!" he yells in shock as the redheaded girl nodded "Lookie Master Skullzes! I finally did it! I mastered humanization~!" she chirped as she got off him and danced happily, showing off her human glamour. She was wearing a little maid outfit that her mother gave her and had both the Potter coat of arms and Skull's symbol on it, the Potter symbol on the back of her uniform and Skull's symbol on the front of the shirt.

Skull laughed "Congrats Kushi-chan! You finally did it!" as he sat up

"Lackey/Skull, kora/Skull-san/Pathetic Herbivore/Trash/Skull?" Skull freezes, mid-laugh and turns to the others as they loomed over him "Who his she?" Lal demanded as she glared at him.

Kushi blinked at them before bouncing to them "Are you Master Skullzes friends?" she asked innocently, Lal smiled gently at her "Sure" she said aiming a glare at him, Skull gulped "And who are you little one?" Reborn asked.

Kushi giggled "I'm Kushi! I belong to Master Skullzes!" she said proudly with little flowers and sparkles appearing around him.

It was silent for 5 minutes before Lal smiled kindly at her "Okay, Kushi-chan. I'm going to talk with your master okay? Why don't you and Tsuna and his friends go get ice cream" she said sweetly as she pushed Kushi to Tsuna and sent a look to him, Tsuna nodded nervously before grabbing Kushi and urged her to come with him.

Skull gulped nervously as Lal and the others loomed over him with a threatening aura " **Skull/Lackey/Kora/Pathetic Herbivore/Trash** " was said before they lunged at him "NO WAIT THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Skull screamed as he ran.

Kushi looked back with an innocent look on her face as she was being carried by Yamamoto

"Master?"

* * *

 **A/Nem:** There ya go! Before we go let's reply to some reviews, not all because there's a lot.

 _~Review Replies~_

 **wolfsrainrules:** Hey! I know you, I've read your Harry-is-Skull fic! You know you were one of the people that inspired me to make this fic :D. Thanks!

 **Remzal Von Enili:** You! You're the guy that sticks around my bro bro's fics! Nice to see ya here~ Don't worry, little brother will be back soon enough to update his shit :D anyway, yeah I would think so. Albus will get whats coming to him soon enough

 **Camilla (guest):** Thanks! Grazie! Sto utilizzando google translate, perche non capisco italiano. Scusate.

 _~Review End~_

Sorry to others who wanted to see their replied on this but there are tons of reviews and I kinda find it tedious to reply to every singe one, sure I like replying to reviews because I like talking to you guys but there a fuck ton.

Oh yeah! Be prepared for I! The Great Nem! Will be posting one of these three stories I'm working on. I'll let you guys read the summaries and see a little sneak peak to them!

 _ **Effects from a "Simple Storyteller"-**_ **Death is a cryptic ass and a pain in the ass. I could deal with that and the whole reincarnation into a series thing! Turns out I reincarnated before and my memories were wiped away, not this time!... Okay. might've been a bad idea but at least I got my abilities from my previous two lives and memory, but one does not fuck with death and leave unscathed. Joy.**

 **Naruto Self Insert (Past Harry Potter, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Avatar)**

* * *

Anya was her original name.

It was until she died and was reincarnated into a witch named Hikari Mugetsu-Potter, when she died from old age and ended back into Death's room and remembered what happened she freaked out. She was a witch! From like Harry Potter and shit! Probably his ancestor! And then fuck!

She crossed dimensions, met Kawahira and fell in love with the bastard! She was a rain user with a mist secondary! Fangirling and freaking out aside, she tested out if she still had those abilities, she did. But before anything else, Death threw her into a window and out the window she went! Into another reincarnation and wiped her memories!

This time it was being the blind earth bender girl's twin brother! Fon, she went in and out of consciousness in this one, remembering then not remembering. When he/she died after saving his/her sister on a mission after she founded a police force and teaching metal bending, she freaked out again.

Because this time, she was now a he! And now with earthbending powers. When Death was about to throw her through the window, she ran out the door and into another reincarnation, but this time... she brought it all with her.

* * *

 ** _Kimera: Tsunayoshi's a Sky Ninja! -_ After years of being in italy, the Sawada family and their guardians decide to go back to Namimori, only to find a powerful stranger protecting it. Their name? Kimera. Meanwhile Tsuna loves being a ninja, after finding that box filled with hope, he is just like it's ninja in its stories and scrolls!**

 **Naruto Crossover Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Tsuna reads Naruto and becomes a Ninja!)**

* * *

Tsuna reflexively dodged the incoming tonfa that tried to hit him, shocking his brothers and their guardians.

"Shit" Tsuna muttered but abruptly dodged again as Hibari and Alaude charged at him at the same time, both wearing feral grins.

Jumping back Tsuna rushed through hand-signs before calling out " _ **Suiton: Suiro Jutsu! [Water Dragon Technique]**_ " and three water dragons formed around him and charged at the Cloud siblings.

"Looks like your brother is hiding more than he lets on" Reborn said to Ieyasu and Giotto as they gaped.

* * *

 ** _Genin Teacher: Harry Potter-_ When Harry Potter didn't show up for the Hogwarts sorting, his family was enraged, the twin to the boy who lived was gone from the Dursleys. Years later, they found him, well his students found them! Turns out Harry is now a Ninja and it a Genin Teacher to 6 Genins that he trained personally! Harry loves the fact he turned into a Genin teacher like Kakashi from Naruto and the fact he and his students can use chakra.**

 **Naruto Crossover Harry Potter (Harry reads Naruto and becomes a Ninja! And a Genin Teacher!)**

* * *

"Teacher! We've got intruders!" Nikolai said as Harry came back with Yoko with fish in their nets, Harry blinked at them as he landed before handing his net filled with fish to Ben "Intruders huh?" he said as he came closer to the tied up group of witches and wizards "Careful teacher, their magicals" Julia warned as she stood upside down a branch, confusing and shocking the wizards.

"H-Harry?" Lily gasped in shock as she looked at him, Harry tilted his head in confusion, Will looked in shock at his twin brother, the others in shock as well "How do you know my name?" Harry asked as he crouched down and looked at the redheaded woman.

James glared at Albus briefly before turning to Harry "That's because your our son!" he said with a smile, the youngest Potter Lizzy chirped from her tied up state "And our brother!" she chirped, Will nodded. Harry frowned at them with a dark look on his face.

They all flinched at the look "That's impossible. Because my family is right here, my students, and my parents are dead" he said coldly, Snape, Lucius and the rest of the present Slytherins smirked at the broken hearted/fuming looks from the others and the Potters.

Harry's identical twin students Damien and Derrick 'oohed' in sympathy "Oooh... They hit Teacher's nerve, their in so much trouble" they sang as they popped out of the ground much to the shock of the others and a certain family of redheads, especially another pair of twins "Woah" Gred and Forge said, looking at the younger set of twins.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** AAAND that's it for now folks! One of these three stories will be posted out first later on when I finish one of them. See you all and thanks!

 **Nem grabs a sandwich from the fridge before dancing away doing the Cha-Cha alone, sandwich in one hand, a notebook and pen in the other.**


	6. Omake-Palooza

**Disclaimer: We do not own the things we use for out stories, be it anime, shows, books, images, information and etc. The only thing we own is our story and plotline and sometimes we make things up for our/your entertainment. This is** ** _Fan_** **Fiction. Thank you.**

 **A/Nem:** Okay, this is not a story chapter unfortunately. I've been stuck on the story for a while and it has gotten me nowhere, basically a block. GODDAMN WRITERS BLOCK. But anyway, besides at the slow progression of the story line, I decided to make it up to you guys cuz I wanted to update this week. Exams and project dates are coming up so my time will be very limited.

At any rate let's go to this thing: The Poll.

The Poll will be closed by the time I post this and in the finals are *Drum rolls*

.

..

...

Xanxus - 43 votes (Shows him disgruntled as he suddenly appears, he looks frantic wondering where he was)

Fon- 59 votes (Shows Fon suddenly appearing, already in his martial arts combat style as he wonders where he is)

Reborn- 63 votes(Shows Reborn appearing and he has Leone-Gun in his hand while looking around)

TADA! And there we have it folks! Xanxus, Fon and Reborn are moving to the finals, but wait whats this?

3 Pairings- 37 votes (The three men suddenly disappear from the set as Nana appears with a sign saying '3 Pairing' in a bunny costume, she shrugs and goes with it, raising the sign with a happy smile)

It looks like all three will be the champions for this poll! 3 Parings beating 2 Pairings with 16 votes and Xanxus beating Hibari with 13 votes! It is official! (Nana disappears with a pop)

It will be 3 Pairings for Skull: Xanxus x Skull, Fon x Skull, Reborn x Skull. There it is folks the final pairing! (Shows Skull and his newly future lovers in a room, Skull looks uncomfortable and confused, Xanxus is scowling but has a noticeable pink tint in his cheeks, Fon smiles gently while Reborn just sips his coffee that he got from nowhere, they stay for 5 minutes before disappearing)

*Ahem* Okay, going out of talkshow host talk, to those who are disappointed: Sorry but the majority wins this will be the final pairing for Skull's Illusion and now future Canon to the story! Better luck next time disappointed voters.

Anyway with that out and done let's move on to the next thing of this not-story chapter! I'm filling it with OMAKES! Yes, now some of these are little tidbits that I thought of, some are just bits of things I might or might not use for canon story. These Omakes will be either canon, kinda canon or non-canon to the story. Shall we then?

Let's get this over with!

* * *

 **Omake I.**

 **A Day in Peace**

 **aka**

 **Spending time with my family**

 **(Canon to Story)**

* * *

Skull grinned as he watched Oodako socialize with the owls, they were currently in the Nest Wing or the wing that was dedicated to his owl family. The wing was made into an owl haven though there was a pool there filled with fish and sea plants for Oodako when he wanted to visit.

Skull watched as his armored friend playfully swiped at the flying young owls, they screeched happily as they dodged Oodako's tentacles, maneuvering with grace, when one was caught they were then moved to a nearby perch by Oodako's tentacles and were out of the game but an owlet could get them out. Cops and Robbers.

" _Squeee~!_ " Oodako squealed as he caught two owlets and gently settled them to a porch nearby, this was not only a game for the owlets but training. So that they can train for incoming branches or bullets, Oodako's tentacles were fast, like hella fast but right now? They were quite slow for the octopus as he was training/playing with newly young owls that recently learned how to fly.

Skull chuckled at the pouty looks of the caught owlets, their parents were with him, sitting on/beside him. Hermes and Helena had claimed his hair, which was currently back to its original color. The potion had just worn out as he entered the Nest Wing, he would have to take the potion when he leaved, it would not do well for his facade if he suddenly went back with his original coloring.

Green eyes watched with mirth as Oodako squealed happily and the owls cooed cheerily. He remembers back when Oodako had just met them, they were wary at first, they were scared of Oodako before. It took the octopus at least 6 years to gain their trust and 1 more to gain their acceptance, he sealed his place on the family when he saved a bunch of owlets that sneaked out from a bunch of hunters that wanted the owlets for money. And boy was he happy!

"Okay Oodako! That's enough for today!" he called out causing the armored octopus to deflate and the owlets to chirp unhappily "C'mon! It's snack time!" he teased as he heard the pops of the house-elves, bringing owl snacks. At this Oodako and the others squealed/screeched happily as they approached, Oodako climbing out of the waters and shrinking down before climbing Skull's legs and perching himself on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

Skull did not giggle! He... manly chuckled! Yeah, manly chuckled "Alright, alright. Here you go buddy" he relented as he let Oodako snatch the berries out of his hand, they were a mix of muggle and magical berries, one of Oodako's favorites. The tiny octopus squee'd and beamed, cradling multiple berries in each of his tentacles, one by one disappearing.

"Tea, Master Skull?" Skull nodded with a smile as Ninny poured him a cup of Earl Gray, sighing happily "Thank you Ninny. Be sure to give my thanks to the chefs and bakers" he said as he relaxed, Helena and Hermes had joined with the owlets as did the other owl parents in having a snack. Oodako replaced Hermes and Helena as he claimed Skull's hair as his own.

Tentacles curled and lengthened, surrounding Skull but not restricting him, Oodako's version of a hug " _Squueeeee~~_ " Oodako sounded before curling up and taking a nap, comforted by the mess of Skull's hair.

Skull chuckled as he reached up and petted his friend before indulging in more tea and some cake. Yes, life was great spending time with your family. It always would be.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Home Life Universe**

* * *

How did you like that? I thought of it while eating a sandwich while watching South Park ' _Hmm… What would Skull do at a peaceful day at home…?_ ' was my thought, though it took about 5 minutes for it to strike but there it was! Here's another one!

* * *

 **Omake II.**

 **Stamp on the Ground! Reunion of Before**

 **Aka**

 **The one time I meet up with some people before and it bites me in the ass.**

 **(Non-Canon to Story)**

* * *

 _It was supposed to be simple visit to the park._

Skull gulped at the looming and threatening figures that stood over him, he sheepishly smiled with nervous and fear-filled eyes.

 _How the heck did it lead up to this?_

At the sidelines he sees the sheepish figures of the ones that caused this.

 _Oh yeah, **that's** how._

Skull sighed as he slouched into the bench, everyone else was at a store a block away from the park. They told him they would be back after 10 minutes or so, wanting to get some snacks.

The purple haired stuntman looked at the sky and watched the clouds drift soundly away, before perking at the sound of a familiar voice that he could not quite put a finger on. He turned and saw a group of men and women laughing together.

He hummed as he tried to find out where he had heard their voices before, he thought hard and just as the group passed by he suddenly got it "Rockhard Richy" he concluded loudly "Turnip Terry, Yaya Yuuki, Hoppy Helena, Super Suzie and Killer Kyle"

The group froze and looked at him dumbfounded "No fucking way" one said, a brown haired man with blue eyes "There's no way, he's too young" a black haired Japanese man with black hair, staring at Skull like he had three heads.

"But no one else knows those names" a blonde haired woman hissed, brown eyes wide with disbelief, the only other woman in the group was a brown haired woman with grey eyes. The last man was silent, an albino man, white hair and red eyes, before piping in "Rey? That you?" he wondered quietly.

Skull smirked "That depends, you still angry at the fact I beat you in flexibility Kyley~? If so then no, I still want to live!" he cried out with an impish grin, the girls squealed with happiness as the boys guffawed in disbelief.

The brown haired man, Richy or Richard as Skull mentally remembered, tackled him down as they surrounded him "Oof! Get of Richy! You've gotten heavier you fucktard! You better not go 'hard' again" Skull laughed as the brown haired man glared at him but he had a contradicting smile on his face "Oh, get hard in practice ONE time and they never forget!" Richard moaned in mock anger much to the amusement of his friends "You betcha we won't Richy! It was a fucking hilarious moment!" Kyle laughed as he helped Skull up, Skull pouted as he was now the shortest of the group.

"Dude, you're fucking short now! And you De-aged! Last time we remembered you were about 20 years old! How the heck did that happen?" Yuuki asked as he poked the stuntman, Helena, the blonde piped up as she stroked the purple hair he had "And you changed your hair and eye color! Though I will admit, purple does suit you, and speaking of suit, what's with the latex?" she asked as Susan stretched Skull's suit "I'm a stuntman now Suzie" Skull laughed as he swatted her hand away.

Kyle hummed and grinned at him "It does suit you Rey, with you being a magnet to trouble" he teased making the others laugh knowingly, Skull pouted at him "Says the man that started the fight just because the hooker insulted me" he pointed out. Silence then they all laughed as they remembered that night, it was a miracle that they weren't in jail for that!

Skull grinned, about 15 years ago Kawahira had let them be in their adult forms for a year or so because for some reason that he couldn't care to remember.

Susan suddenly gasped "Hey, hey guys! We should do our old routine!" she urged with a wide smile, Kyle and the others grinned "Yeah!" they agreed but Skull hesitated "I… Don't know" Yuuki elbowed him "C'mon Harry, it's been too long! 'Sides, it's your favorite routine remember? Or did you go rusty on us?" he taunted causing Skull's eye to twitch "Oh your on Yaya Yuuki!" he returned causing the Japanese man to grin back "Game on!" they all chorused.

* * *

When the they came back from buying snack at the shop (And nearly destroying the shop)they expected for the Cloud Arcobelano to be lounging around boredly or flirting with some girls.

What they didn't expect when they came back was Skull socializing with a group they had never seen before, laughing casually and talking to them as if they had been friends for a life time.

"Who the hell are they?" Xanxus grunted as he watched Skull be poked and prodded by the group "I have no idea, kora" Colonnello said as he watched Skull say something causing the people to laugh, 3 men and 3 women they observed.

Mammon hummed quietly as Skull seemed to agree on something, the albino man ran from them for a minute before coming back with a speaker "Skull seems to have agreed to something, this might be a good opportunity to gather more blackmail" Mammon said as he walked closer, the others shrugging and coming with him. The group moved to an open field in the park, right in front of the lake, the albino laughed as he set down the speaker and taking out a phone and connected it to the speaker.

"I wonder what they're doing" Tsuna said as his guardians and the others were at a good distance from the others. He yelped when he felt Reborn hitting his head "Shush Dame-Tsuna, let's watch and see" the hitman grunted as music rang out.

Skull smirked as Kyle set up the music "Oh, it's been a while since I danced to this but I think I still got it" he said as he stretched lightly "Oh yeah? We'll see" Helena commented as the music rang out.

 _[Song: Stamp on the Ground by Italo Brothers]_

They formed a v-shaped formation, Skull being the lead just like before, him starting with light side steps before the others slowly joined in one by one as the beat continued.

 _Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump~  
Moving all around  
Tap tap da dow~  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
We're moving all around  
Dup dup dup dup dup  
Jumping all around_

The mafiaso watched as the Cloud they had thought they had known all along jump and dance with a group of people they have not seen before.

 _Drop the beat_

When the music became faster so did their routine, Skull's were bending, twisting, moving all around in time with his jumps and the others were following just fine, all of them were jumping together in place.

 _We're jumping all around  
Dup dup dup dup dup_

Before the music went soft again Skull back-flipped before continuing on without a problem.

 _We're sending out an invitation  
To everyone in every nation  
But don't sleep get on the run  
Stop thinkin' and have some fun~!_

And the group flipped, twisted, danced to the beat and the rhythm, Skull leading the whole thing.

 _Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
Tap tap da dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around [2x]_

 _Dup dup dup dup dup_

 _Drop the beat_

The Arcobelano were feeling differently as they watched their Cloud dance and look like he's having the time of his life, they hadn't known he liked dancing especially doing Jump Style. But here he was, dancing with a group of strangers (to them) and looking happier than he's ever been with them, as much as they would deny it. They were jealous, _their_ cloud was happier with that group than with _them_ , they felt an unfamiliar sense of envy and jealousy.

 _So come and join our love foundation  
Come feel the heat, the sweet vibration!  
'Cause we are about to ignite  
And we wanna go out tonight!_

They watch as Skull reveal how flexible he was and could be, a few perverted and secretly perverted minds stashed that information away. I will not say who they were but you can imagine who yourselves.

 _Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
Tap tap da dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around_

 _Dup dup dup_

 _Jumping all around_

 _Drop the beat_

 _Jumping all around  
Dup dup dup dup dup  
Jumping all around!_

Skull huffed as the music died down and laughed as Helena and Susan hugged him, squealing about how he really did remember and didn't seem to be very rusty about at all! "'Course I didn't get rusty, I am the greatest!" he joked as Yuuki patted him on the back in defeat "Alright, so you didn't get rusty. But you got older and somehow younger, really though how did THAT happen, can you share it with us?" Yuuki asked as he looked over Skull.

Skull shook his head and sent a wry smile "No, its best if you don't know. I really hated it anyway" They look at him in disbelief before shrugging "If you say so, anyway what's next Rey?" Richard grinned as he slung an arm on the shorter male (much to his dismay) Skull hummed "I have no idea" he concluded with a silly grin.

"Well, how about explaining who these people are **Lackey** , and how you know them?"

Skull froze and robotically turned to look behind them and squeaked when he saw the Vongola, ex-Arcobelano and Varia looking at him. Ryohei beamed at him "That dancing was EXTREME Skull-san!" Ryohei praised loudly, Skull paled "Y-You guys s-saw that?" he stuttered, Tsuna nodded "Y-yeah, but you were very good Skull-san! Amazing!" Tsuna re-assured but Skull only paled even more.

"For how long?" Skull asked faintly "The whole entire thing kora, not bad by the way" Colonnello said with a sharp grin sent his way, Skull felt his world crumble "Oh" he squeaked, Suzie looked at everyone in confusion "You know them Rey? Who are they, your new friends?" she asked innocently, Skull looked at her with a faintly forced smile "Y-You could say that" he said quietly "Rey?" Lal asked as she turned to Suzie and Helena.

"Yeah, Rey! His nickname, or is he going by another name now? Rey's short of Harry, which I think was short for Hadrian" Helena thoughtfully said out loud, Skull looked like he was about to have a breakdown any second now but before he could say anything else his albino friend Kyle stepped in "Yeah it was, good ol' Harry was always a trouble magnet. One time he got in trouble with the strongest Yakuza group in Tokyo, the You-Nin I think" he hummed in thought.

Hibari inhaled as well as the others who heard of the You-Nin, it was a group that was demolished 15 years ago by an unknown source, it was _the_ top Yakuza group in all of Japan before it was mysteriously destroyed.

"Yeah, I think Rey here was the one who shut those jerks down after they tried to hurt one of Rey's maids when we all went shopping. Boy was I surprised when those jerks that messed with Ninny – how is she by the way?- suddenly came up in the news saying that the Yakuza group they were in was suddenly destroyed. Knew it was Rey though, he's a possessive and protective bastard" Kyle grinned as he patted Skull on the back but panicked as Skull seemed to keel over.

"Maid?" Verde asked with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, Rey's rich, like super rich!" Terry chirped "He gave us a lot of money before he went to Italy, something about time up or something. We spent it wisely and here we are! Though I wonder how the Manor is going. Hey Rey, how is everyone back at the Manor? Did Franky finally hook up with Yulay?" Terry asked Skull not noticing Mammon looked at him when he mentioned that Skull was rich, Skull mumbled incoherently but managed out "Yeah… T-They've got a couple of kids already" was all he said before his white ghost flew out of his mouth.

Mammon/Viper silently caught the ghost's tail "Noooo~ Lemme go to heaven, the light's beautiful~!" it wailed before Mammon violently stuffed it back to Skull's body, Viper smiled sharply as the rest of the Arcobelano stood behind him with glared "You've got a lot of explaining to do Skull" Lal said with a glare.

Skull whimpered.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Dance Disaster Universe**

* * *

Dancing Omake~ Hope you liked that! Here's another one! Oh and by the time this comes up the poll for Skull's pairings will be closed.

* * *

 **Omake III.**

 **Bazooka Barrage**

 **Aka**

 **Ten years from now… I be naked**

 **(Non-Canon to Story)**

* * *

Everything was going so well… Until the fucking cow missed his bazooka.

Skull grinned as he watched the chaos of Tsunayoshi's Guardians caused, currently they were in Vongola mansion in Japan, Nana was staying over for the month wanting to spend time with her Tsu-kun. The curse was broken, and they were all slowly growing back to their original ages, currently they were about 5 years old, their bodies merely toddlers but it was still better than an infant! He laughed loudly as his façade was in use.

Tsuna was trying and failing to stop Hibari from picking a fight with Rokudo who was taunting the skylark, Skull's thoughts on this? Hilarious, seeing the Classic Cloud like Kyoya be taunted by a Classic Mist like Mukuro? And successfully doing it? It made him laugh, thought his inner cloud scoffed at it, saying a true Cloud would not be affected by such childish taunts, it would be angered yes but that anger should be in battle not petty arguments, true battle it said was when two or more were sucked into the battle, the bloodlust in their veins and their urge to fight and protect _their_ belongings, that was a true battle.

Skull at most times would agree with his inner Cloud but right now? He was too focused on the entertainment of the little tuna fish (or kitten, god knows how adorable Tsuna was) try to ease his skylark and pineapple… Well when you put it that way~

Skull guffawed even louder before becoming silent as the door opens, Reborn and the rest of the now ex-Arcobelano along with the Varia and… Byakuran. Skull's smile was now forceful, the bastard that caused the Not-Future that only he and Yuni could remember among the Arcobelano, they didn't know why but as long as the others didn't remember the horrors then so be it.

Byakuran sent him a condescending smirk that made the Cloud bristle before he ignored the Sky making the whitetette pout.

"Yo senpai~ What's up?" Skull said lazily as he lounged on part of the couch, he yelped as he was sent flying off it by his Sun "Off Lackey" Reborn said as he took his place on the couch, Skull pouted "That's really mean Senpai~" he whined before pain hit his head in the form of a Leone-Mallet "Don't be so annoying right now Lackey" Reborn grunted as he shifted.

Fon sat beside Reborn and sent a small smile to the Cloud, Skull grinned at him in return, Xanxus grunted as he took the other side of the couch, lounging beside Reborn "Pathetic Trash" Xanxus greeted in his rough way.

Skull rolled his eyes before walking away declaring he was hungry and that he would go to the kitchen to get something to eat before…

" _WAAAAAH~!_ "

Skull paused and looked at the cow that started crying for whatever reason it was this time, probably the lack of candy " _LAMBO-SAMA WANTS GRAPE CANDY! WAAAAAH!"_ Skull blinked as the cow pulled out his bazooka, he rolled his eyes before continuing ' _Here we go again_ ' he thought.

Unknowingly to him, Lambo tripped on the rug and missed himself… the rocket launched itself towards, Skull!

"Skull-san look out!" Tsuna called out in panic.

Skull turned back andsawtheincomingmissleand—

 ** _BANG POOF_**

"Ah! Skull-san!" Tsuna called out as the 5 physically year old Cloud was enveloped in smoke…

" _Hmm~ Hmm hm hmm hmm~_ " a melodious hum filled the room after a minute, Reborn raised an eyebrow and waited for the smoke to clear.

.

..

…

 **!**

Fon flushed, Xanxus gaped as his cheeks tinted pink, Reborn blinked in surprise and unwillingly flushed, Tsuna blushed red and hid his face in his hands, Hibari's cheeks tinted pink, Mukuro flushed before a lecherous grin formed, Gokudera blushed and covered Lambo's curious eyes while Takeshi blushed and covered Ipin's eyes.

Levi fainted, Lussaria had a pervy grin while blood came down his nose, Bel was gapping with red cheeks, Fran was unavailable as he was in his room, Squalo's mouth crashed into the floor.

Colonnello was following Squalo but had a nosebleed, Lal was staring with rosy cheeks while covering Yuni's eyes, Verde's glasses fell off, Mammon's mouth was open and a mysterious droplets of red were found by his feet, Byakuran had a nosebleed and was smiling pervertedly with a camera that he had from nowhere.

There as the smoke cleared away was a petite male. A _naked_ petite male, who has not noticed them and was busy drying off his hair with a fluffy white towel, in his position his legs were open wide and gave Fon, Xanxus and Reborn a clear view of *ahem*, clearly before he was there he had been looking into a mirror as he was slightly leaning over.

"S-Skull-san!" Tsuna squeaked and suddenly everyone remembered it was _Skull_ who had been hit and this was _his **10 years in the future self**_. Everyone gaped and was flustered as the male heard Tsuna.

"Huh, what?" F!Skull said as he took the fluffy towel off his head and blinked in surprise at his new surroundings, he had been in his room in Potter Manor. His hair was darker and a bit purplish since the potion was wearing off, his eyes were greenish purple now as well. He looked around and noticed he was… not in his room and _inaroomfilledwithpoeplemostspecifically **hisfamigliaandhelookedbackandnoticedtheminiFonandRebornandayoungerXanxusstaringathis !**_

" ** _HYAAAAAAAAAAAH YOU GODDAMNED PERVERTS!_** " F!Skull shrieked as he covered his crotch with the fluffy white towel and was flying towards the three with a Cloud Flame infused kick. Which hit its target as he destroyed the couch and sent the three flying in all directions, F!Skull quickly wrapped his towel around his waist in an effort to save what was left of his dignity " ** _Someone better get me some goddamn clothes before I destroy Vongola and its Allies. Famiglia be damned_** " F!Skull growled out as his hair looked like it was set on fire or infused with Cloud flames as it floated menacingly around his face, his greenish purple eyes bleeding into a flowing purple and had Cloud Flames coming off it in waves.

Tsuna and some others yelped before Tsuna saluted "Sir, yes sir!" Tsuna yelled nervously before dashing off to get some clothes.

* * *

 ** _~Later~_**

F!Skull's eye twitched as he sat on a comfy arm chair, dressed in Tsuna's Pajamas, they were a bit small for him as it showed his stomach but unfortunately anything else was either in the laundry or Tsuna couldn't find it.

"Let me guess, Lambo just got the modified Bazooka that lasts 30 minutes and not 5?" F!Skull said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, Tsuna nodded, still flustered like the others. F!Skull sighed as he took a sip of tea that a maid brought in "Isn't this fucking great?" F!Skull mumbled into his cup.

"Wow, kora… You've c-changed Skull" Colonnello stuttered a bit, wiping away the nosebleed, F!Skull smiled "The future does that" he hummed.

Fon was still red like his Flames, a bit bruised from the kick he received "A-Ah… Sorry Skull-kun" he mumbled quietly, F!Skull looked at him and flushed "Don't mention it… _ever_ " he said as he went quiet. Byakuran pouted "Tsuna-kun, did you have to clothe him? I wasn't done taking pictures~ But I do like how he fits that pajama but I prefer he was still in that towel" he whined, F!Skull twitched before a Cloud Flame chain-sickle destroyed the camera, Byakuran jerked and let out a nervous giggle as he stared the chain-sickle that embedded itself beside his head, it's flaming metal glinting and reflecting his nervous looking face.

"I'll keep quiet now…" Byakuran whimpered as he caught sight of the monotone face F!Skull sent his way, his eyes promising to unleash pain on the whitetette if he dares do another inappropriate deed. Hibari blinked "Wao" he said with a smirk "Fight me, you don't seem as herbivorous as before Herbivore" he said as he brandished his tonfas, F!Skull rolled his eyes "That's because I actually used my skills Kyoya, honestly did you already forget that" he drawled as the Cloud Flame chain-sickle disappeared, Hibari looked at him with confusion as did the others.

Skull blinked before cursing "Great, I get sent back _before_ I revealed everything, I'm so fucking stupid" he groaned as he slapped his face in a facepalm. Reborn sent a look to his Cloud "'Revealed everything?' what does that mean Lackey?" he demanded as he resisted the blush on his face, the image showing up in his mind again and again.

F!Skull sighed "I think it's best for my past self to tell you about it, trust me it's for the best he does it himself or else everything goes to hell. Anyway I think my time is almost up" he said as he stood up and stretched before smirking at them all "And boy, will all of you be surprised when you find out" he purred making them all flush at the unfamiliar sight of a seductive looking Cloud.

F!Skull hummed before crouching to Reborn and Fon who were standing side by side "Oh and one more thing" he said before taking Reborn and smashing their lips together before doing the same to Fon, he stood up ignoring the two gaping Arcobelano's before grabbing Xanxus and meshing their lips together though he lets his Cloud Flames rub against his Sky Flames. Xanxus's eyes widens as he feels the Cloud Flames teasing his Sky Flames and he growls as a possessive feeling overcomes his senses, though just as he moves to grab the Cloud F!Skull moves away and jumps back just as smoke engulfs him.

The others gape at the flushed faces of two ex-Arcobelanos and the Varia boss as the smoke clears, revealing a disheveled and flushing mini Cloud who's suit looked torn apart, one look at the three flushing men Skull squeaks before fainting.

* * *

 **End Omake**

 **Dubbed as: Future Problems Universe**

* * *

Mweheheheh~ If you didn't like that then its fine since I only wrote that because I wanted to have Fon, Reborn and Xanxus see Skull naked :} but anyway, if you don't like it like I said its fine.

I think there are two more omakes left for this omake-palooza. Sorry for the late updates guys, exams are up right now as I write and its hard to concentrate on multiple stuff right now. By the time this is up I have already decided on the 3 pairing and of Fon, Reborn and Xanxus being Skull's lovers.

And like I said no lemony goodness or smut for them yet since I have no experience whatsoever on that subject and all you're gonna see is a bit of cuddlin', some kissing, hugging and some fluff if I can manage.

Another poll will be out for you guys but this time it's going to be on what story I should focus on besides Skull's Illusion, remember the story summaries and sneak-peaks I put last chapter? I want you guys to choose since I have no idea, besides my time will be cut in half between these two and might as well make it something you guys like right?

By the time this happens the poll of Skull's love-life will be down and the story poll will be up, anyway let's continue on.

Shall we~?

* * *

 **Omake IV.**

 **Family Reunion Fight**

 **Aka**

 **I almost regret being adopted into those families… Almost**

 **(Non-Canon to Story, Crossover with another Anime)**

* * *

Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takeshi Morinozuka followed traditions, one of their traditions stated if they saw a member of their family they would engage in combat so their skills will dwindle and rust, no matter where they were, they were to engage in combat. Both teens followed traditions and beat each of their family members when they meet, but there was one member they could never beat despite their hard training.

This man was adopted into both clans and he followed traditions, beating each and every one who tried, even their fathers admitted they would never surpass the man even if they dedicated their entire souls to their family art. Mitsukuni and Takeshi were determined to beat this man, their honorary Grandfather that was their father's godfather.

Their fathers had him as their godfather when he grew up with their mothers and was practically a second father to them both, their grandmothers had adopted him into both their clans after saving their fathers when they were little from one of the strongest yakuza group that even the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's were wary about.

This man? He told them both his names, Hari Jamezu Potta and Skull deMort. Though the teens only saw him as Skull deMort, he told them that he had been put under a curse when he suddenly came back with the body of an infant, the clans were enraged and wanted him to give the name of the one who cursed him but he forbade them and said he was fine.

But his infant body didn't stop him from beating the clan as it seemed no matter how small it was.

The clan knew of the Mafia and Flames, curious they wanted to learn about Flames and Skull lets them, he teaches the younger generation saying the older generation would have a harder time learning it since they lived a long life without the flames.

Mitsukuni learns he is a Cloudy Sun while Takeshi is a Rainy Cloud, Skull is proud at them saying he was a Misty Cloud himself and was the strongest of Clouds, and although Mitsukuni's primary was a Sun he still learned on his Cloud secondary and self teaches himself his Sun with some tutors his Grand(God)Father Skull sends once in a while to test him on his Sun flames.

Takeshi takes into the Cloud training with ease and does the same with Mitsukuni for his Rain secondary.

Anyway, both teens were followers to tradition, so when they see their grandfather at the physical age of Hunny's height, what do they do? They charge head on wanting to surprise their grandfather on their progress regardless if they do it in front of the entire Host club and the people their grandfather is with, thinking they know of their grandfather.

* * *

"Takeshi! Wait, look over there!"

Haruhi paused along with the rest of the Host Club, stopping as Hunny and Mori look over towards a group. Currently, they were all in a park or a 'Commoner's Park' (Haruhi: Goddamn rich people, even Renge was there. They all bought ice creams on the way, Haruhi, Hunny and Renge had gotten Strawberry. Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki had gotten Chocolate while Kyoya and Mori had gotten Vanilla.

Mori paused in finishing his ice cream and looked at where Mitsukuni was pointing at, his eyes widening at the familiar tuff of purple hair "Ah" was all he said as he broke away from the group with Hunny in tow on his shoulders like usual. "Ah! Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai! Where are you both going?" Haruhi called out as the scrambled to catch up with the giant and small teens, of course Kyoya only followed in suit, Ootori's don't scramble.

Tamaki sent a concerned look at the two as they neared another group "I wonder what's going on with Hunny and Mori, do you have any idea Kyoya?" he asked the ravenette, the genius shook his head with a frown "Unfortunately I do not, they are acting strange and unlike the way they usually act." Kyoya replied as Hunny and Mori stop just a few meters away from the group.

They all observed the opposite group, it was loud before but it quieted down when they approached, a silver haired smoker glared at them "Oi! What do you punks want?" he spat as he took a drag of his cigarette, Renge squealed mentally labeling him as the 'Bad Boy type', a fluffy haired brunette tried to console the silverette "G-Gokudera-kun, calm down!" he said and the others watch in confusion as the silverette's attitude immediately turned 180 "Hai! Jyuudaime!" 'Gokudera' yelled happily and the Host Club could practically see the doggy ears and tail he seemed to omit.

A child stepped up, he had curls curling in front of his face while wearing a fedora, a small chameleon was perched on his shoulder "My apologies for my associate, but may we ask on why you are here?" he said charmingly, Renge flushed and cooed at the child, just a little taller than Hunny.

Haruhi bowed respectfully "We apologize as well, our two friends suddenly walked over to your group" she said with Tamaki and the twins following in suit, Hunny and Mori were strangely silent, well Hunny was strangely silent as Mori was usually silent.

"T-Takeshi-kun! Mitsukuni-kun! What are you both doing here?"

They turned to the purple haired kid who wore a full-body latex-looking suit and had piercings in his nose and violet lipstick covered lip, violet eyes staring at the two in surprise.

A child beside him, a boy with black hair tied in a little braid with matching black eyes, he wore Chinese-looking clothes, looked at the purple haired kid in curiosity "Do you know them Skull?" he asked 'Skull', Skull blinked at him and seemed to panic "W-Well, um y-you see...!"

Hunny suddenly giggled making everyone look at him as his eyes were shadowed "We've waited a long time for this~" he sang as he jumped down from Mori's shoulders, both his and Mori's ice cream were on the ground, forgotten. With sharp eyes that seemed to glow yellow, Hunny dashed towards Skull with Mori close behind him, eyes seemingly glowing blue.

The Host Club yelled in shock as the two martial artists attacked a seemingly innocent kid.

The Mafia tensed but blinked in shock with the Host Club as Hunny and Mori were sent back from a sudden blow to the gut and shoulder respectively, halfway towards their target for Skull had met them halfway and Fon looked in shock from his place.

Skull's mind and body was on auto-mode as the traditions kicked in and he lost himself and focused entirely on his two grand(god)sons, his body slipped into the combat stance he used against the clans. A form he had created himself with the help of dear old Yuki Haninozuka and Mizu Morinozuka (bless those two, the best sisters he could ever have), arts merged together to form a new martial art form.

Yuki had joked once and called it 'Anything Goes Martial Arts' from the many martial arts involved.

Renge felt her mind click and suddenly a judging table appeared with her as she shouted out " _And there goes Hunny and Mori flying back as the unknown relative sends them back with blows to the stomach and shoulder_ " she spectated as she looked on with fire in her eyes.

Haruhi looked around in confusion "Huh? What?!" Snapping out of their shock the twins inform her "Remember Chika? We did tell you that the Haninozuka tradition didn't we?" they said as they watched the fight, wincing at the brutality, Skull batting away Hunny who tried hit his appendix while kicking Mori away from his attempt at his head.

Haruhi nodded wearily "Yeah I remember, the tradition said that every-time a member of the clan meet they shall be engaging in combat so their skills won't rust and to check they aren't slacking off, but I didn't know Morinuzukas participated in the tradition too!" Reborn and the other look at her and the Host Club in surprise. Fon and Hibari tensed and looked at them "Haninozuka? As in _the_ Haninozuka?" Fon demanded as they closed in on the Host Club, Kyoya nodded as he pushed his glasses up "Yes, our friends that is fighting your friend is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takeshi Morinozuka or Hunny and Mori as we call them, is there a problem mister..?" he trailed off, Fon nodded at him tersely "Fon Hibari" Hibari grunted "Kyoya Hibari"

Raising an eyebrow at their names he opens his blackbook and scribbles something down, Tamaki gapes at them "H-Hibari?" he stutters, the Hitachiin twins gaped as well as Haruhi look on in confusion "Who are the Hibari's?" she asks as she looked at their reactions, it was Kyoya who gave the answer "The Hibari family is another clan like the Haninozukas and rivals them for their martial arts form, they are a brutal clan and rumors say that the Hibari clan once beat the Haninozuka's in a martial arts match years ago although we haven't discovered if this was true or not" he said, glassing glinting in the light.

Fon chuckled as he remembered that particular match pertaining a certain Haninozuka ' _The rumor would be true if it had been the other way around... I lost to **him** , I did not win that match years ago_' he thought privately as he remembers glinting green eyes.

"W-wow, I didn't k-know S-Skull-san was a-a Haninozuka" Tsuna said as he watched the match " _Hunny and Mori have yet been able to land a single hit on 'Skull-san' but it seems that the match will go to him as Hunny and Mori continues on_ _!_ " Renge said with a serious look as Hunny and Mori kick simultaneously, Hunny aiming high while Mori aimed low, Skull smirked and jumped while ducking his head, going through the space they left while spreading his feet to a perfect split and kicked both of them away, hitting their guts ( **I so wanted to put there _hitting their crotches_ but no, it wouldn't really fit and it would have changed the omake line 3**)

Reborn's eyes narrowed "Neither did we" he said quietly as he watched a side of Skull he never saw before, he looked strong, confident not arrogant, and powerful, the Skull he was used to was weak, arrogant, and power _less_. The ex-Arcobelano Cloud looked like a Cloud like Hibari, some bloodlust in his eyes and a feral smirk on his lips while dodging more attempts at his body.

Hibari Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he observed the _Pathetic **Weak Herbivore**_ battle a small **carnivore** along with big **carnivore -** both teens were carnivores because they came from the only two clans of actual carnivores in Japan, he knew of his granduncle's loss, it was when his mother told him about the Haninozukas and Morinozukas did she tell her about Fon's loss- and was _**winning**_. His teeth grounded against each other as he hissed " _The Herbivore's been pretending to be a Herbivore, he will be bitten to death for **tricking me.**_ " he hissed as he watched hungrily at the Cloud, bloodlust already going through his veins.

Skull grinned ferally at them both "It's time to end this" he said as he grabbed both teens into his arms and sent them high into the air, jumping after them. Hunny yelped as Mori grunted, turning pale as they recognized the move their grandfather was going to use on them seeing him use it against their fathers countless of times.

Skull had jumped above them and flipped mid-air before digging a foot into Mori's gut while elbowing Hunny's and sent them straight down, _**hard**. _ The crashlanding of Mori and Hunny made a slight crater and a cloud of dust, Skull landed gracefully and smirked at the downed figures of his grandsons "You've both became better" he said loudly, forgetting where he was as he slipped into 'Hari', violet eyes glowing and emitting Cloud flames from the battle "But you're 100 years to early to face me, gakis" he said.

The Host Club gaped at them -minus Kyoya, Ootori's do NOT gape!- "You've killed them!" they yelled as they stared at the craters, but blinked in surprise as Hunny and Mori sat up, looking ruffled and bruised and dirty, Hunny pouted "I thought we finally had you!" he whined as he got out of his crater, Mori nodding in agreement.

Renge gapes before declaring "AND THE WINNER IS SKULL HANINOZUKA OR MORINOZUKA, I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW HIS NAME" she shouted, the Host Club was dumbfounded. _Hunny_ , who was the top martial artist of their entire school, was _defeated_ along with _Mori_ , who was on par with Hunny, by a _child with purple hair and piercings_.

Haruhi let out a choked breath "W-Who are you?" she asked dumbly to Skull who suddenly remembered where he was "A-Ah!" he shouted as he stared at the Mafia group in nervousness and fear, smiling sheepishly at them.

Hunny bounced unto Mori's shoulders, the giant grunted and shifted to become more comfortable with all the bruises, and let out a beaming smile "This is our grandfather Hari!" he chirped, thinking the mafia group had already known of his actual name, Skull squeaked at the glares he got from the group.

"G-G-G-GRAND **FATHER?! HOW?! HE LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING KID?!** " howled Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins, Kyoya looked at them in surprise.

Reborn growled at Skull as he loomed over him threateningly "Y-You have a lot of explaining to do, **Lackey** " he snarled and Skull squeaked, sending a glance at Fon as he looked at the disbelief in the martial artist's eyes.

Fon was having a mental breakdown ' _Hari? Hari?! Hari **Haninozuka-Potta?!**_ ' he thought as he looked at the stuntman in disbelief, his mind providing a memory of that fateful fight.

 _Fon looked at the ground in shock, he... he lost..._

 _"Here"_

 _Looking up, black disbelief filled eyes looked and stared into beautiful strong green eyes, a bruised hand offered to him. Fon hesitated before accepting the hand, looking at the battered and bruised ravenette in wonder._

 _Hari Haninozuka-Potta smiled at him, in the same bruised and battered state as Fon "It's fine if you lost" he told him with a grin "That just means you can fight me again to win next time!" Fon looked into those emerald pools before a beaming smile placed itself on his face "Right! Thank you, Hari-san" he said kindly and watched as a pretty blush set itself on the Haninozuka._

However, there was no next time as years later after training, Fon searched for Hari only to find him gone, when Fon was turned into an infant he looked for him again but found nothing. But a purple haired stuntman consoled him.

Fon narrowed his eyes and his fists clenched, glaring at the nervous Cloud "Kyo-kun, it seems I will be joining you in biting him to death, he dares trick _two Hibaris?_ " he said with forced calmness, looking at his granduncle in disbelief for a second before nodding with a predatory smirk. Both Hibaris closed into their prey, Skull/Hari whimpered in fear.

Hunny and Mori watched with confused faces as their grandfather ran from the two Hibaris and sheepishly tried to avoid the questions the host club sent their way.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Host Mafia Shenanigans**

* * *

And there you have it~ Wow this omake thing is getting really long, longest I have ever written for one setting. 8,000+ words! Sorry but like I said I couldn't think of a chapter because these were in my heads and the exams are like two days away right now as I type!

Okay this is the last omake, after that I think I can work for a Canon chapter, here we go!

Oh and remember to vote on which story you would like posted next, I'll be editing the description of our information so you guys can read on the information on the story and which one you want, like I said. Since this new story will be halving my time for this story and that one, better to choose on a story you like right?

* * *

 **Omake V.**

 **There Is A REASON Why Skull Was Picked**

 **Aka**

 **...You've done fucked up...**

 **(Non-Canon to Story, Mentions of Rape, There will be Death and Gore, More than Usual Vulgar Language, Vulgar Language describing Rape[sounds bad I know but just read it _is_ the last omake])**

* * *

Skull had forced a grin on his face, he had taken a modified Calming Draught to quell his raging emotions. The modified Calming potion made his negative emotions calm down temporarily and still let him be hyper for his facade.

They were in all in a night club, and Skull was babbling randomly to keep up his facade so he could temporarily forget the reason why he was angry.

Someone had the gall, the stupidity to harm something(one) that was _his_ , it was causing his Inner Cloud and himself to rage but he needed to calm down first. The time he heard of the incident he had to go meet with the Ex-Arcobelanos, he took a Calming Draught so he wouldn't explode from anger, this was not the time, he would find the _fuckers that dared laid a dirty finger on **his family and he would make them suffer and they will pay for hurting HIS PROPERTY**_. *Ahem* Skull paused and sipped his Calming Draught laced drink and sighed as he felt his Inner Cloud and his rage calm down reluctantly.

Back to the point, the fuckers didn't just _harm_ his family/property, he fucking murdered some of his _family as well_.

Inner Cloud was seething silently and waited for the calmness to disappear so he could control his Outer to _**murder and destroy**_ those who dared on their property.

Let me explain, when Skull was about to leave the Manor, Ninny popped back with a sobbing teenage girl with her.

Rica was her name, and she was half-human and half-elf, a half-breed as the elves say but not with disdain. Her mother, Kiki fell in love with one of Skull's 'minions', the man Gerald fell in love back even stayed in love when Kiki revealed on what she was, Skull was happy at their reunion.

Rica had been a very happy little girl, she had no magic, well not anymore, before she could move things slightly but it seems that elven magic was incompatible with the human body and nearly killed her, so Skull sealed away her magic with the full permission of her parents that were worried and terrified but Rica was happy nonetheless even without magic.

Skull was horrified at the state Rica was in. She was _naked_ and the only thing keeping her warm and her shattered dignity was a blanket Ninny provided, then he noticed the _blood and semen_. And he **roared** , the silencing wards around the manor made it so the sound would never reach outside the wards but the manor and the buildings in the wards _shook_ at the roar.

In her hand were two owl corpses and two injured owls, not only was she _raped by a bunch of mafiaso but they killed and harmed the owls that tried to protect her_. Ren and Pyrrha, he recognizes the dead and he seethes, they were the most protective pair of owls in the family, so protective of their family they would've done anything to save it, even their _lives_ and it was in _vain because they failed_ Jaune and Nora hoots mournfully as Ninny summons more elves to heal the three. Nora the usually energetic is _sad, she is never sad she is always **happy**_.

Rica tells Skull what happened, she was walking back to the forest where they lived with groceries in hand nest JNPR ,as the elves named the four, perched on her hooting happily, they were at the border of the city when a group of mafiaso looking men suddenly cornered them and forced them into an alley, and did _horrible_ things to her and killed Ren and Pyrrha, almost killing Jaune and Nora when they tried to help before leaving saying they would be late for something.

Skull is hanging on a fucking thread before he snaps but Dobby forces Calming Draught down his through, saying he shouldn't be so angry now since they were in the manor and he needed to get to the meeting, Dobby was angry but he knew Skull was about to burst and he needed to go to that meeting and they needed to console Rica.

Reluctantly he leaves and when he arrives, if it weren't for the potion he would have snapped because the meeting wasn't a meeting but a get to together to _hang out_ , he wanted to leave but the others force him to stay when he could have been _looking for the group that **dared tried to-**_ Skull sips more of his drink and feels himself calm down.

And here he was, drinking in a night club with the Vongola, Arcobelano and Varia.

* * *

"Baka! Don't do that in public base-ball freak!"  
"Demo Haya-kun~ I love you~~"  
"Lambo-sama demands candy!"  
"Dame-Tsuna make the cow shut up before I make him"  
"R-Reborn! That's not nice!"  
"Herbivores, be quiet or be bitten to death"  
"Lal, here have some food, kora~"  
"Fufufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun~"  
"HIE~ Mukuro! Stop molesting me!  
"Pineapple, prepare to be bitten to death."  
"You perverted pineapple, how dare you touch Jyuudaime!"

Skull sighed at the usual antics and grinned at Fon when he shot him a concerned look "The great Skull-sama's fine Fon, I-!"

"The bitch was fucking weird I tell you! She had some fucking owls with her for some dumb reason but as weird as she was the whore's a good fuck!"  
"You should have heard her man, screaming for the owls. But really, her ass was fucking tight! She's also a natural cocksucker, really wished Boss let us go at her for a few more hours or at least keep the slut"  
"The owls were a bunch of annoyances, killed two of them but I'm not sure I got the other two, but what the fuck, probably dead from bloodloss anyway."  
"Best piece of pussy ever, we should've brought her with us, she'd look nice bloated with cum, probably gotten pregnant too. If we kept her and the baby's a girl, we would have two new sluts"  
"Wouldn't mind if it was a boy though, tried that and it was a tight fuck"

Skull froze before turning to the group that sat next to them at the bar, he breathed through his nose before interrupting their conversation "This girl wouldn't happen to be a girl with black hair and blue eyes wouldn't it?" he asked calmly, alerting the others and the usually noisy group of Mafia quietened down.

A man looked at him with a grin "Sure was, know her? We'd love another round with the bitch. You her owner or something? We'll buy her if you want" he said with a lecherous grin, the other men with him having the same perverted grin or smirk.

 ** _SNAP_**

Went the internal hold on his patience "May perhaps, get the name of your famiglia?" he asks with faked sweetness, only the others noticed him faking it, the man puffs his chest out proudly "The Muraglia Famiglia"

Skull smirks "A new lowlife famiglia huh?" he insults causing the others to bristle but before they could say anything the feeling of dread overcame them, Skull stands with his eyes shadowed and his Flames licking his skin, arching from his being before being brought back in and repeating the process "Thank you for telling me your famiglia, now I'll know who to destroy after I destroy you" he said with frightful calmness.

The nightclub dies down as the feeling of flames overtakes them, they looked as Skull stands over a group, eyes hidden in shadows and flames barely contained, they all tensed.

"A-And who a-are you supposed to be, huh?!" a brave soul challenged from the group, Skull chuckles deeply "I am Skull deMort, Strongest Cloud and number 7 of the Arcobelano" he says with flourish and immediately the groups pales, they've heard of him? _**Good**_.

Whispers were flooding the nightclub and the group hears the whispers of him being the weakest of the famous Arcobelano and they gain confidence "Hah! But you're the weakest of them all" one taunted, feeling arrogant.

Skull threw his head back and cackled, silencing the nightclub and the Vongola, Varia and Arcobelano look at him in surprise, eyes still shadowed his head comes back down with a manic grin " _Oh yes, they say that_ " he says and the men's arrogance grew but before he could say anything Skull continues " _But... There's a reason why **I** was chosen, ya know? A reason why Skull deMort was chosen out of all the Clouds in the world~_ " he purred as his flames engulf him, and the men and his group's arrogance is shattered as they felt his flame.

Skull's latex suit changes, the transfiguration on them fading from the intensity of his flames. Dragon hide and enchanted cloth is revealed, Skull had transfigured them into his suit because even though it looks and feels like latex it was not, it was his armor in disguise.

He wears no robe but if it did, it would be flowing from his flames.

Skull's eyes are revealed, glowing a poisonous shade of violet green before changing into a dangerous shade of purple, his hair looks as if it _merged_ into his flames as it glowed and floated, his piercings fall down and his power intensifies as they acted as if they were limiters to his magic that was now twisting with his flames and making them brighter.

The Vongola tenth generation are shaking underneath the intensity, but they stand strong as others in the nightclub have fainted or nearly so, the Varia are sweating and the Arcobelano are high on alert at the intensity of emotions they feel from their bond with the Cloud. They have never seen him like this, so _powerful and angry that they can feel it of him in waves_.

The group of men are struggling and some have pissed their pants, or shit their pants.

Skull snarled at them " _ **You have harmed our property, that girl your raped? Those owls/ss you killed and injured? They are OURS/sss, and you dare laid your filthy hand on our family/property?**_" it's as if there were two people talking, one was Skull's but the other was still Skull but sounded more of a snake and the Arcobelano swear they saw Skull's right eye turn violet red before back to bright purple.

The men whimpered "W-We're s-sorry, have-e m-!" he was silenced by a flaming hand and his scream is muffled by it as he feels himself _**burning**_. Skull sneered at him " _ **Mercy? Why should we give you mercy when my little Rica and my owls/ssss did not receive mercy from you!?**_ " bringing the now crying men close to his face he snarls " _ **You do not dessserve mercy you arrogant fool, not you nor your ilk. We shall desstroy you and your famiglia for harming what is ours/ss**_ " he snarls as Cloud flames engulfs the man and he _**burns until nothing but dust is left**_.

The other men scramble to flee but felt something dragging them back together and finds themselves hanging in the air by a burning tendril of Cloud Flames. Funny thing about magic, just like Dying Will Flames it is controlled by the users will, but it was more _potent and tangible_ than Flames, and when Flames and Magic are mixed together? You get a deadly combination of tangible Flames with the power to _bend_ the rules of reality.

Skull rips into their minds painfully, leaving them to scream and write painfully as their minds are being torn apart and memories of the rape are being brought up. Skull is disgusted and angry, two of them didn't rape Rica but _they didn't do anything and just watched with cruel **smiles and hard-ons**_.

Skull let's out a roar that shakes the entire foundation of the nightclub and everyone, even the Arcobelano, covers their ears except those who fainted.

The men scream in pain and bloody murder as the tendril tightens and they feel the _**burning sensation and the smell of hell is filling their nostrils**_.

The others cover their eyes at the brightness that suddenly flares and fills the room, when it was over all they see is a single man covered in the dust of his comrades shaking pitifully and fearfully gazing at the stone-cold eyes of the Cloud.

Skull steps foreward, his dragon scale boots clacking and sounding at the painfully quiet room, his magic catches the man trying to get away but it freezes the man. Skull's emotionless face gazed down at the sobbing man, one of the men that watched on as his little sister was raped and his owls killed and harmed, stomping on the man's crotch the audience hears the Crack and sees the red splotch of blood on the howling man.

All the men cover their crotches and winces bad and even the women gave a wince of sympathy, but Skull doesn't care, he bends over adding weight to the foot on the crotch making the man scream again, he whispers but it echoes against the room " _Flee you fucking piece of trash, flee and warn your family. It matters not if you do, for I will find you and them... And I will make sure your existence is no more_ " with that he takes a foot of the mans crotch and watches with a sneer as the man scrambles, clutching his obliterated and bleeding jewels, running and not looking back.

Skull turned to his group with hard eyes "You have questions I know, but I've got a family who's existence shall be wiped of from reality. I'll be back, but for now?" he says as he walks towards them, wandlessly cleaning his boot from blood, he walks pass them but throws a piece of paper at the nearest person, being Tsuna "Go here and wait there, I'll explain _after I **make them pay for harming what is mine**_" he growls as he prowls out of the nightclub, the people parting like the red sea and scrambling away from his warpath.

Tsuna gulped and looked down at the paper and blinked

 _Potter Manor hides among the forest of XXX XXXX in XXXXX. Burn this when everyone has read it thoroughly_

Mukuro let out a whistle "Wow, never knew Skull-kun could do that~ Remind me never to piss him off like that" Hibari grunted as he looked at the direction Skull left, thinking and hesitating slightly of the fight he will demand from the older Cloud when he comes back.

The Arcobelano sent each other concerned looks and hardened ones.

Apparently they didn't know their Cloud enough, and it seems he DOES have the famous Cloud Temper.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Pissed Cloud Universe**

* * *

Okay! That was the last Omake! Hope you liked it, and wish me luck for my exams is on Monday! Remember, the poll on Skull's lovelife is now closed and the winners are in a three pairing that consists of Xanxus, Reborn and Fon. Don't like it? Then ignore it since it's only gonna be in small parts and not gonna be anything smut filled since I have no experience in it yet.

A new poll will be up to decide on what story I should go with, it will end on September 1! Also I've been deciding if I should have a new cover for this story, if someone with art skills would do that I will be forever grateful and brib-*ahem* pay you with two one shots of your choosing, like anything from any anime to any cartoon of anything or like have your OC featured in one of my story whatever just PM me.

Anyway, the story summaries and short information will be in our bio so check it out before you vote and decide on which story you want up.

 **The Effects of a 'Simple Storyteller'**

 **Kimera: Tsunayoshi's a Sky Ninja!  
**

 **Genin Teacher: Harry Potter**

And one last thing before we go:

 _ **HOLY FUCKING CRAP WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS ON THIS STORY**_ , mind the language but wow! 400 favs and 567 follows! Ommagawd you guys are fucking great! Okay, consider this a celebratory omake-palooza for 500+ follows and 400 favs kay? I did not think this would be a good fic all in all but thanks guys! But if you guys don't like the omakes in here thats fine, can't please everyone and I'll try better for Chapter 6 for the story.

Thanks to all! And Goodbye!

* * *

 **Nem waves goodbye to you as she grabs a bunch of sandwiches and a whole pitcher of grape juice as she leaves with her school bag looking like shit as she prepares for her exams on Monday.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the anime, video-games, pics, information, etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our plotlines, OC's or made-up information for the sake of everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.**

 **A/Nem:** I AM BACK AND MY BABY HAS BEEN FIXED! (And by baby I mean my precious laptop) Okay, heya guys! Welcome back to Skull's Illusion as it is back on track! Unfortunately the original chapter that I came up with was wiped away with a lot of other stuff cuz I kept forgetting to back-up my things. I'm sorry ;-;.

Anyway! I felt really bad for not updating in a while with the whole exam and laptop collapsing thing. I've seen the poll and it seems that Genin Teacher: Harry Potter is going to win the race! So I'll be posting the first chapter of the story soon enough after this! Oh quick question.

Should I have them meet originally like what the teaser I wrote to you all looked or should I change it to something else like the fourth year tournament? Let me know in the reviews

And I might make another story that will contain all my omakes and other ideas later on, someone had said that it was annoying that my omakes were longer than my original chapters. One thing, the omakes were stacked together and all in all it had 11,000+ words since it was stacked together and there were song lyrics in one of them and sure some might have been longer than my chapters but the thing was that my brain had been stacking idea after idea that I have no idea which idea I should go with for the Canon story that I am making since some of them are far-fetched so I decided to make them omakes. Second thing is the fact when I wrote it down I couldn't stop until the appropriate ending was finished that is another reason why some of them were longer than my original chapter.

I love writing, it was another reason why I helped start this account with my brother who shares that love with me. When I start something, I'm determined to finish it unless something is preventing me to finish what I started, I'm sorry to those who felt over this but if I wanted to make my chapters longer I would have to make you all wait longer than I wanted to and I feel bad doing that for you. There are hundreds of ideas in my head that I can't choose from easily causing me to have writers block because I sometimes think its not appropriate to the canon story that's why I made some of them into omakes. I'll talk about this another time since we both know we want to skip to the chapter so...

LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!

* * *

 **VI.**

 **A Talk with The Family**

 **aka**

 **I am not ready for this shit!**

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Great Hall**

Looking at the Great Hall Skull let a smile appear on his face, sending a fond look towards the hall.

Luna hummed and looked at Skull with a glazed smile "It was nice to see you again Harry, but unfortunately right now Neville and I need to continue a very important mission. We will both see you later at dinner~" she sang as she dragged a surprised Neville with her out of the Hall "Come along Neville~"

Neville flushed as the blonde seer dragged him effortlessly out of the hall "L-Luna! What?! What mission!?" he cried out as they disappeared around the corner, Remus chuckled at the two "Those two..." he chuckled.

Skull grinned impishly "Well, well, well~" he said mischievously with a glint in his eye "Those two seemed closer than before~ Did wittle ol' Neville finally mustered the courage to ask our Moon to a date~" he asked cheekily as he looked Remus expecting an answer, Remus sent him a look and grinned back.

"He did more than that Harry, if you hadn't notice the two were wearing very special rings~ You are now looking at the newly-wed couple, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom-Loovegood" he replied causing Skull to stumble in shock "EH?!" Skull shouted in surprise "REALLY!?" he yelled.

The wizard looked at the werewolf in disbelief "Our little Neville? The boy that used to cry over his lost frog and _Our_ Moon? The cryptic little girl that looked for Blubbering Humdingers?" he asked ("What the fuck is a Blubbering Humdinger?!" a whitette asked another whitette that looked at him with stars "I have no idea but its probably a UMA!"/"The Exploding Storm will certainly help us look for the Blubbering Humdinger later, but right now Neville we must speak" the blonde said with a serious look to the brunette "O-Okaay...")

Remus looked at him in amusement "Yup, it's our Neville and Luna. It took them a year after you left for them to get together and just last year they became fiance and fiancee and last month they finally tied the knot" he explained with a grin, Skull blinked in confusion "Why did they wait that long?" he asked curiously.

Remus sighed "Unfortunately Dumbledore and his goons had a hand on that. He's paranoid, ever since you left and Voldemort's resurrection he's jumpier than ever" he said dryly ("Who is Voldemort?" Tsuna asked while Takeshi shrugged "Maybe a famous baseball player?" "Of course only you would think that Baseball freak" snarked Hayato) "Why? What happened?" Skull asked as they all took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, the mafia groups following closely.

"After you left, Voldemort was quiet, very quiet. Severus says he barely appears in Death Eater meetings anymore, there are less raids and they were all lead by either Lucius or one of the others in the Inner Circle. Once in a while Voldemort comes to the meetings but he just looks at them emotionlessly and will not move until he decides to, he still Crucios Death Eaters but even that became less frequent and usually he does it to keep Death Eaters in line. There was an attempt to kill him by his own Death Eaters since they were sick of him not doing anything but they were quickly dealt with, Severus and the others in the Order have no idea what's going on but Dumbledore thinks he's up to something." Skull blinked at the explanation and openly gaped at his werewolf uncle "I-Impossible!"

"Snake-face, 'quiet', 'less raids'?! What the fuck has been happening ever since I left?! That doesn't sound like the bastard!" Skull yelled as he look wide-eyed and disheveled. Tsuna interrupted them shyly "U-Um, excuse me for asking... But who's Voldemort? And why does he seem so bad?" he asks shyly, yelping when Reborn kicked him in the head again for his shyness.

Skull blanched as he remembered that he didn't come back _alone_ "A-Ah! Um..." he stuttered as he saw the expectant look of everyone, Remus looked at Skull in confusion "They don't know?" he asked "Don't know what, Mr. Lupin?" Verde asked with a raised green eyebrow, Remus chuckled nervously "If he hasn't told you all I will not unless he gives me permission" he said to the mafia scientist.

Skull chuckled nervously at the glaring looks from his peers "I, uh" he sighed and sulked "I am not ready for this shit!" he moaned as he curled upon himself on the table, a purple mist of depression hanging around him. Most of the mafia group sweatdropped at the pathetic form of the sobbing Cloud, Remus was included "I didn't want it to be this way for me to explaaain~" Skull whined as he looked up with tear-filled eyes "I even made a script of how I wanted it to go out" he sobbed dramatically as he pulled out a bulk script from nowhere.

 ** _BAM_**

"ACK!" Skull yelped as he felt a spike of pain on his head courtesy from Leon-Hammer "Stop being an idiot Lackey" Reborn grunted from his spot on the table. Remus looked bug-eyed from the sudden transformation of the gecko/chameleon-turned-hammer "How the-?! What the-?! How in the world did you do that without magic?!" Remus yelled in confusion "I can't sense a single ounce of magic in all of you, how is it possible that you transfigured a living animal into an inanimate object?!" Remus asked as he stood from his spot at the Hufflepuff table.

"Transfigured?" Verde asked interested, surprisingly it was Skull who answered.

"Transfiguration" Skull said as he rubbed the sore spot of pain "is a magic art that is very common among us wizards. It is the arte of transforming one object into another, a branch of its own magic that can turn objects into other objects be it a living animal into an inanimate object and vice versa" he explained as he took out a pen he had with him and wandlessly and wordlessly transfigured it into a goblet much to the amazement of the others and they watched again as the goblet transfigured into a small barn owl "Human transfiguration is also possible but it is very difficult for the normal wizard" Skull said with a mischievous grin as he spread out his arm and turned it into a wing with beautiful purple feathers.

Nana and Yuni were the closest and they were awed as they felt the arm-turned-wing "S-Sugoi~" they said with amazement, the others closed in and felt it before Skull turned it back to an arm "That is one of the magic arts that we learn from the age of 11, it is one of the most important magick artes that is required to be learned if you want to earn a job anywhere in the Wizarding World." Skull said with a grin at the faces the mafia group. The small owl hooted before Skull turned it back into a pen with a small smile.

"But that doesn't explain on who Voldemort is and your past of him" Reborn deadpanned but he was clearly impressed with the display of magic Skull had shown them. Skull faltered and sent a nervous smile.

"Yeah... about that" he trailed off and gulped at the glares sent his way, sighing in defeat he gave in.

"Alright fine" he groaned as he slumped towards the table, Remus chuckled at the defeated look of his pup.

A serious look formed itself on his face as he stiffened his back, he weaved his fingers together "Voldemort is a madman, seeking immortality in one of the worst ways you could ever possibly imagine" he said with a steely look in his eye, the mafia group straightened and adopted a serious facade at the sight of a hardened Cloud, Remus blinked "Wait, does that mean you-""Know on how he keeps coming back? Yes, I know" Skull said with a disgusted look.

Remus looked wary and kept quiet, wanting to know how the Slytherin Heir kept coming back. Skull closed his eyes and breathed deeply "He uses... Hocruxes" he said quietly, the mafia looked in confusion but they saw the horror on the werewolf's face "W-What?!"

Xanxus glared at the magic trash (both of them) "Okay, mind explaining what the fuck is a Hocrux magic trashes?" he asked harshly but tense, the look on both wizards faces setting him on alert.

"A hocrux is one of the darkest magic you can ever come up with... Usually magic is all gray with the rare exception, white, black and gray. Just that. Gray is of course neutral, white is usually 'healing' or the stereotypical 'Good' side, black is usually 'harming' and stereotypically the 'Evil' side. But that doesn't mean anything if you have the intent, with the intent it is all gray." Skull explained while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Intent, **that** is the reason for white and black, mostly every magic is gray but with intent it changes. One example is Blood magic is a 'black' magic or 'dark' rather, it is banned and forbidden to perform as blood is one of the most powerful forms of liquid in magick history and it is sacred. It was once revered as gray however since they had used it for protection, and for destroying but one day a very stupid and prejudiced man considered it evil and convincing the others in his ways. The art was now nearly forgotten"

"Turns out the man that banned it was in fact a survivor from a dark lord who had used blood magic to destroy his village and family, enraged and set in his ways he declared those who performed Blood Magic to be evil and must be... killed for being a 'threat'" Skull grimaced along with the others, sure they could feel for the man since his family was killed but that wasn't a reason to call _everyone_ that practiced the art to be 'evil'.

"Back to the manner at hand, a hocrux is a form of magic that was demonized from its original use, its origins were tainted and converted, _mutilated_ " he sneered in disgust at the mention of the dreaded thing. Remus looked in surprise, he hadn't known that.

"Originally it was a sacred binding ritual for _soulmates_ , _lovers_ , _family_ so they were to be together even after death and into the next life. But this... it's an abomination" Skull snarled, fists clenched and flames licking his skin, Yuni and Nana and the others close to him scooted away from him before he calmed down.

"To make a Hocrux, you have to prepare a ritual. Your soul will be split in half and is kept in an inanimate object in which you protect with your life if you want to stay immortal" Xanxus blinked "Doesn't sound too bad" he murmured but Skull heard him, snarling at the Sky he growled "NOT THAT BAD?! You say? The price for this is the blood and soul of an innocent bystander, and _carving out our own soul and splitting yourself apart just because **you were to fucking afraid of death**_ " he snarled, Xanxus paled a bit before raising his hands in the universal sign of 'Okay, fine'. The looks of disgusts adopted themselves unto the faces of others, sure they were mafia men but that didn't mean they didn't have morals!

Forcing himself to calm down Skull continued "It is an abomination for a reason, _Soul Magic_ is the reason, it was a sacred art that should have never been turned to the public. Soul magic is very hard to master much less do, and you know who were the top Soul Magisters back then?" he asked with a hollow grin, the others shook their heads "The Potter Family" he said with flourish and Remus jerked looking at his pup in disbelief.

The confusion on the mafia groups were amusing as Verde suddenly remembered "Potter family... You are Harry James Potter..." he concluded softly, the others blinked as the realization of the words sunk in.

Skull smirked impishly although it looked hollow if you looked in closely "Hadrian James Potter at your service" he said flamboyantly, standing from his seat and bowed like a gentlemen before settling down in his seat "The Potter family were all Soul Magisters, even after the Ministry of Magic banned Soul Magic the Potter continued in solitude and secrecy, it was a family art and revered sacred in the family dammit! Before it was banned, Soul Magic was used to bind lovers, families, _comrades_ together in harmony and matrimony and in every ritual there was a Potter acting as the guide and executer as it was _only_ the Potter family who knew of the Soul magicks" he told with a dark frown.

Reborn sent him a look "But... Something happened to make Soul Magic Public?" he asked remembered the tidbit where Skull lashed out and the words he said after.

Skull nodded grimly "According to the multiple journals within my family's library there was a traitor to the family." he stated darkly and the others felt rage, they hated traitors, although mafia was dark but no doubt there was loyalty in each family and the Vongola were passionate in loyalty, any form of betrayal was done swiftly but painfully.

Skull continued "The traitor was a group the Potters took in under their wing as the group had been attacked years ago and they were the only survivors. They treated each other as their own family and were comrade-in-arms. When the time seemed right they adopted the group into their family making them Potters and started to teach them in the ancient ways of the art... Until the group broke their vows and published it, selling secrets to others" Skull grinned a feral grin "Of course the group did not go unpunished, my family disowned them, punished them and casted them away. A family curse was put on the group that stayed for a long time, even today it stayed"

Remus had a feeling and asked "Who was the group?" Skull sent him a smirk "It went by a different name back then but now they go by the name... Prewett" Remus gaped as Skull snickered and continued "Ever wonder on how Molly's voice was so shrill and could make a banshee jealous? It turns out my great times 20ish grandmother casted a curse on the group that was mostly female to rival banshee screams, it died down over the years but the curse is still there. It only affects the greediest women born in the family that or the ones who seek full control over everything" Skull said cheekily.

Remus nodded dumbly as the age-old question that was started ever since Molly Prewett enrolled into Hogwarts was answered. Why can Molly Weasley-Prewett scream so loud that banshees take notes?

Skull cleared his throat before continuing on "Back on topic, a particular ritual's information landed on a wizard that was so afraid of death they saw the chance on becoming 'immortal' regardless of the effects that could happen, and effects it did happen" Skull explained with a frown "The wizard had mistaken several notes in our information and was missing many facts. Sacrifice was one, the ritual entailed to sacrifice an innocent life to complete it when it originally was something else, like sacrifice your sexual doings to stay faithful to your intended" Skull shook his head "I have no idea where the fool got the idea of sacrificing a fucking innocent bystander"

"The wizard changed the ritual to suite his needs, mutilating it and his soul. The effect was immediate, it wouldn't have worked in a more powerful wizard but the cost of severing his soul in half was too much and the wizard went insane, dying as he destroyed both halves of his soul in his madness and left his notes. His notes were found by another wizard, a wizard with intentions that were supposed to be good but turned evil when he tried to follow the instructions and another ritual was formed in a different set of notes. This wizard wanted to protect his village and saw pros in splitting his soul in pieces into inanimate objects, he wanted it to work like a golem, following his will and wanted them to act as guardians to his precious village." Skull shuddered and his skin paled

"He failed, the wizard, though very strong, could not take it as he split his soul multiple times and stopped at the unlucky number 13" Skull paused and drew a shuddering breath "The Original piece of the soul was devoured by the other pieces as the pieces were _hungry_. And so... The first batch of Dementors were created" he said quietly but it was loud enough to be heard by everyone. Remus faltered and crumbled into a shaky heap "D-Dementors..." he breathed as he shuddered, even under the effects of the Wolf the Dementors were brutal and _cold_.

"What's a dementor?" Hayato asked curiously, he would have been more excited but the sight of the two pale magic users had him stumped. Remus breathed in and out before turning to the white bomber's direction "A dementor is a demon... It sucks the happiness out of you just by being in the vicinity, the coldness always follows. If you even dare look at it face to face or somehow go on its bad-side, say goodbye to your soul, it will bestow you a 'kiss' a kiss of Death that will suck your soul right out of your body and into its being, never will it be able to pass on, all that will be left is a human vegetable" Remus said with a hollow voice.

The Mafia group winced, even the Arcobelano felt wary at the description. It sounded either worse or not as worse as the Vindice! It was hard to tell since they hadn't meet the creature.

Skull continued "The notes for the Dementors creation stayed a long while before being destroyed by an anonymous source but the notes for the Hocrux stayed stubbornly and was used as an anchor by dark lords all around before the knowledge was nearly forgotten by everyone just like other ancient magicks that the magicals discarded at the point of prejudiced. Voldemort has made one" Skull said with a grimaced "But not just one, no he made several... I do not know how many he has made but my count? I'm thinking he is making for seven of them"

Remus jerked once again and whined, feeling his heart nearly jump out of his chest "S-Seven?! For Merlin's sake!" he moaned, Skull explained to the confused group "Seven is the most magical number within the Magical Word. Seven also being the luckiest by the standard of runes and arithmancy or depending which magical country your from"

Nodding in understanding the others thought on how most countries considered some numbers to be the luckiest or unluckiest, like Japan considering the number 4 unlucky based on how close to 'death' it was. (I'm not sure nor can I remember if this is a true fact I just remembered a saying about this from somewhere, correct me if I'm wrong)

"So far I've encountered Voldemort almost every year when I was schooling here with the exception of Third year. First year he was a wraith that was acting like a parasite to my teacher, this was the original one that I had so called 'defeated' or 'killed' when I was a babe" Skull murmured dazedly, lost in memories and was unable to notice the shock on the others faces "Second year I encountered his Hocrux, one of them, he had split a chunk of his soul in his diary that he left behind for Lucius Malfoy to give to. It possessed Ginny and went on a spree, petrifying students, a cat and a ghost, Malfoy's servant nearly killed me while playing what used to be my favorite sport just to get me out from Hogwarts because it was 'too' dangerous. I confronted him and the Basilisk pet that lived under Hogwarts for thousands of years, nearly got myself killed from the Basilisk poison if it weren't for Fawkes healing tears I would've been dead" he said nonchalantly, the Arcobelano were in disbelief, they all knew what a Basilisk was.

Seeing at how nonchalant their Cloud was brushing off his near death unnerved them very much! Along with the others, even Remus looked pale, shocked, scared and angry!

"Third year I didn't encounter him but apparently his loyal servant turned into my former best friend's pet rat and was the real murderer for 13 or so people and framing my godfather who was then falsely imprisoned and broke out to kill the rat and dragged hundreds of dementors with him. Nearly died again but this time I almost lost my soul if it weren't for that spell you taught me Moony, thanks by the way and I do forgive you for almost killing me when you went crazy from turning into a werewolf I can understand that"

Xanxus gaped as he listened the cloud magic trash rant on about how he nearly died by soul-sucking demons like it was the weather, the Arcobelano were growing concerned and were certain a few years of their lifespans were shaving off! At the mention of the werewolf part they send a look.

Remus blanched and winced at the reminder of the third year.

"Fourth year turned out to be the worst because there was this tournament that I was forced to join into because some Death Eater put my name in the stinking goblet when I was fourteen and wasn't supposed to join. My peers hated me for it even my best friends abandoned me for it, they were too fucking stupid with their heads up their arses to realize I couldn't have done it since I fucking hate my fame and the tournament was the same tournament that caused countless of deaths! I mean, who remembered the last champion of that stupid tournament? None? Hah! There you have it! I spent nearly the whole year being ridiculed by my house and the others! Some family they were and I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal! Well at least Cedric was there to help me after we made up after the First Task" Skull said with a pinkish blush causing the others to blink and certain people to feel an ugly feeling about it.

"First Task! I didn't forget about that fucking nightmare! We had to go against dragons! _Nesting **mother dragons**_! Not to mention I got the most dangerous mother dragon within Britain! A Horntail! Fucking Horntail! They made us go against nesting mother dragons for entertainment! A fourteen year old! Against a dragon mother! I mean honestly! Second task wasn't even better! They made us go in the freezing waters in the middle of November! Sure there's warming charms but it doesn't help when your fucking underwater in your shorts!" Skull ranted on, barely holding on to his flames.

The Mafia were pale, dragons... DRAGONS! The Cloud! Fourteen Year Old! Dragons! 'Nuff said.

"Turns out we had to rescue someone that was close to us, they chose Ron for mine. Sure he was a fucking prick for abandoning me when I needed him most but I couldn't let him stay there! And they had a little girl there! She was part Veela to! A fucking Veela underwater?! They were firebirds! They hated underwater magical creatures! They hated being underwater! Fleur's her big sister but she couldn't even get close to her because she was part veela and the Grindelows wouldn't let her near!"

"I couldn't let her stay there, I took them both but apparently you can only save one! I thought FUCK YOU! She was a kid! Fucking 11 or 12 years old kid! That was also part firebird lady thing! They attacked me course when I started to swim with both the kid and Ron. Luckily I managed, was happy when the kid was reunited with Fleur and her parents, Fleur thanked me a lot after that." Skull said with a happy grin, missing the fact he nearly died again and how the protective mafia men/women looked enraged at the foolishness showed.

Skull frowned as he continued to rant, Verde had a pen and paper in his hands as he wrote down the times Skull nearly died just so they could find out the culprits later on.

"Third task! By fucking god that was a fucking nightmare! We just had to go through a maze filled to the brim with nasty stuff that could kill us or injure us beyond help! Ced and I managed to get to the middle, I wanted him to win but the stubborn prick wouldn't take the cup saying I earned it" Skull snorted fondly, bring the ugly feeling back to certain people "Stubborn Hufflepuff, so we decided to go together... And that's where shit hits the fan, it hits the fan **_Hard_** " Skull said darkly as a small tear falls from his eye, he didn't notice it but the others sure did.

"Turns out the whole thing was a fucking trap for me! It was a portkey, it took us to a graveyard and... and... Cedric died... Voldemort fucking said 'Kill the spare' and he died right before my eyes, right before I could blink... my crush died right in front of me. I was to numb to think and I was captured" Skull said with a shaky breath but he was determined to rant on! It just felt too good to stop right now no matter how much the memory hurt.

"Pettigrew the rat came with a bundle wrapped in cloth, turns out it was Voldemort, he went and did a ritual, a ritual that was one of the mutilated works stolen from the Potter family and was meshed with other rituals from other families, a ritual that brought Voldemort back. He took my blood and by _goddess_ it hurt like a fucking bitch, while he took my blood he also took something else... Voldemort returned with a snake face and he was back with revenge. We dueled, he and I. Our powers clashing against each other, I don't know if that was one of the first time I used my Cloud Flames because I remember Purple Fire appeared around me. I don't know if I unlocked it right then and there or I unlocked it long ago and didn't used it until then..."

Skull stopped for a second and a few more tears leaked out of his eyes "I saw them..." he whispered "I saw the ghosts of my parents... My parents who gave up their lives just to save little ol' mine, they kept saying how they were proud of me and who I would be no matter what and they helped me beat him... Heck there were ghosts flying everywhere from the amount of power we used... Even Cedric was there, he begged me to take his body to his father, his family, he told me how he didn't regret anything and how... he liked me... My first crush and he liked me back and now he's dead... Funny how fate has it out for me huh?" he chuckled humorlessly, feeling hollow.

Remus looked at his pup with sad eyes, his inner wolf whimpering at how sad his pup was urging Remus to do something but Remus wanted Harry to finish.

The mafia group felt for Skull, be it a small twinge but nonetheless they felt for him.

"I took his body back with me after I took the portkey again... I shouted how he was back and how he killed Cedric but they didn't believe me. Cedric's dad was devastated, seeing his only son, his pride and joy, laying motionlessly there at the grass..." Skull sighed as his heart ached "My fifth year, nothing went better. The others were avoiding me, the Prophet and news kept saying how I was a liar and attention seeking brat for saying Voldemort was back. I thought my best friends could help me, right? They were my best friends! But... Nope, they tried but they gave up and just told me to suck it up, I tried, I did... Failed. Then it turns out the Ministry sent a toad to become our teacher for one of my favorite subjects. Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA... The bitch was a fucking toad" Skull sneered and his cloud flames bursts out for a moment before he reigns it in.

"Her name was Delores Umbridge, a fucking toad witch dressed in pink. The woman was a dark manipulator, she wanted children to become mindless and her slaves. SHE FUCKING HARMED 11 YEAR OLDS WITH A DARK ARTIFACT" Skull screamed in rage "A fucking _Blood Quill_ , it was named as a Dark Artifact because it didn't use ink, it would take your very own blood! She had done it illegally, there are kids out there still having words _carved_ into their hands from the modified quill..." Skull snarled as he subconsciously cradled his own hand, it didn't go unnoticed and even Tsuna could connect the dots and they felt _rage_.

"Fifth year was hell, everyone against me and that witch in charge of everything. Hermione wanted me to form a secret club to teach Defense, I wanted to say no because I was _tired_ and I was _hurt_ but _nooooo_ they _needed_ me. Just like they _needed_ me after all these years to become a fucking _savior_. I'm not just talking about Hermione I'm talking about the whole goddamn wizarding world! Almost at the end of the year I get a fucking false image of my godfather being kidnapped... I rushed to the Ministry to save him but it was another trap by old snake-face..."

"I find out there was a fucking _prophecy_ about me and the bastard that wanted me to _vanquish_ the fucking snake! Dumbledore hadn't told me about that! Old Goat Fucker! I had the right to know! And because of this stupid prophecy me life was a fucking nightmare! And what a hypocrite he was! HE told me once that a prophecy was as real as you believe it to be! **FUCKING HYPOCRITE** " Skull shouted as he aimed his Cloud Flames at the stone wall and made a very big crack in the wall, startling the mafia men out of their rage temporarily.

"I rushed in! I found the prophecy and found out that I was tricked! I smashed the orb that held the prophecy because old snake-face wanted it well he could go fuck a snake! The Death Eaters that set the trap up dueled us, me and the ones who came with me. Sirius and some of the the Order suddenly appears and helps us, I thought we could make it, all of us" he choked "Then all of a sudden an insane whore that was a slut for the snake-face sends a curse to my direction! Sirius took it for me, he could've survived... If it weren't for the fact we were all dueling in what was basically the Room of Death. There's a giant archway in the room, with a veil at the center, it's called The Veil of Death"

"They say it was connected to the spirit realm and those that went through never came back and before they had used it to sent prisoners to their deaths... Sirius took a hit that was meant for me and fell through the curtains of death... never to be seen again..." Cloud flames spiked again and aimed themselves back at the giant crack and nearly destroyed the wall but only managed to make the crack even bigger.

"Sirius... my godfather and one of the only links to my parents and one who I considered a father figure... fell to his death and disappeared... I was angry, _so **very** **angry**_. I remember it vaguely, I remember almost cursing the madwhore with one of the forbidden three curses and my vision was tainted with purple..."

"When it was over, Voldemort had revealed himself to the ministry and they all fled. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix came in to fucking late... I was close to snapping that day and I snapped when Dumbledore sent me back to my _relatives_ " he snarled the word out with so much hate they could feel the hate rolling off him in waves "I snapped, I thought. Screw you, screw all of you, I will _never again_ do this. Not after I witnessed the deaths of the ones I loved most and all the pain I suffered! I ran from my relatives with my precious Hedwig, I headed towards Gringotts and I started my self-exile... I found out a lot of things and years later... Here I am" he said finally with a sigh, wiping away any tears that he found in his eyes.

He blinked as he suddenly felt himself snap out of his rant mode, almost as if a spell stopped. He looked nervously at his audience and paled at the looks he saw in the faces of the others, and paled even further when he saw the pale faces of the Order and the pleased smile on Luna's face as she hid her wand.

"I-Um, uh ah..." he didn't know what to say, speechless and dumbfounded.

Hermione stepped up with Ron, both looking horrified and tears in their eyes "H-Harry is this true...?" she whispered, Ron looked at him with shame-filled eyes "Mate... We... we didn't" he couldn't continue.

They moved forward to hug him but backed off at the sudden red storm flames that threatened them if they took another step, Skull suddenly found himself in the warm embrace of his storm and flushed, Fon's red eyes glowed with power as the mafia group stood with flames activated (Nana couldn't use flames but she did brandish her pan menacingly) and circled around Skull protectively "Not one step, fuckers" Xanxus snarled and surprisingly Tsuna interrupted him.

Orange eyes abalzed "I think you've all done enough with Skull-san" he said with terrifying calmness, Sky flames burning on his forehead as he went as far into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Remus blinked in surprise but could still feel angry but the surprise was overtaking him as he saw the multi-colored flames that surrounded the dimensional group "Oh dear..." he whispered as he saw them prepare for a practical war and saw the Order tensing as well.

"This is not going to end well..."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Place and Time_**

Within the dimness of the room, a low figure kneeled at the man that sat lazily on his throne, the followers shifting nervously as they too kneeled in the sidelines.

"My Lord, it seems the ritual has worked. Harry James Potter is back, my lord"

The man hummed lowly, ruby eyes glowed, a hand raised signaling for the minion to go back to its place.

A womanly figure appeared by his side instantly, bowing before murmuring her question "What shall we do now, my lord?" five other figures by her side appear after her, bowing to him as well.

The man hummed again, the hand that was raised never went back as he turned it so the palm would face the ceiling, ruby bled to orange with the darkest tints of red, an orange-red flame appearing in his palm "We wait" he rumbled lowly as he looked mesmerized by the flame. Instantly the five figures perked at the sight of the flame, each then produced flames of their own in their chests each a different color, red, blue, violet, indigo, yellow, green, the colors of the rainbow yet they all seemed darker.

"Wait for the perfect moment, then perhaps Potter will inform us on what happened to me, to us, what this is that I have and how it has... bonded me to you six... Yes... We must simply, wait..."

* * *

 **A/Nem:** AND THERE DONE! It's about roughly 6,000+ words there! Hope you enjoyed! If not then meh~ Also here's an omake to cheer you all up!

* * *

 **Omake I.**

 **The Hunt for the Humdingers!**

 **aka**

 **Da cuteness be real!**

* * *

A cartoonish and chibified Luna stood determinedly dressed in jungle explorer clothes with matching camouflage helmet and had camouflage war paint painted all over her face and the skin that showed in her outfit. Besides her was a starry-eyed Hayato dressed like her only male version and surprisingly Reborn, Xanxus, Fon, Hibari, and Mukuro who were dressed like Hayato.

"Why the fuck am I here trash?" Chibi!Xanxus said in a cute squeaky voice "Shush Raging Sky! We must find our Blubbering Humdingers! The nest is close!" Luna insisted as she crept silently into the cartoonish forest "You heard her bastards! UMA here I come!" Hayato whisper-cheered, Hibari grunted and followed reluctantly with a comment of "Pathetic Herbivores". Mukuro followed with his signature laugh commenting on how interesting this would be while the others followed for a reason they didn't know why.

Into the forest they went as they searched for the nest of the 'Blubbering Humdingers'.

They paused before a darkened clearing, hiding behind a giant cartoonish bush "There they are! Now in 3, we all jump on them and capture them!" Luna said with a determined look.

3

2

1

!

And they jumped into the darkened clearing! Squeals and screams were heard as were grunts and yells.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Luna hummed in triumph as she and the others left the woods with their prizes, effortlessly she was carrying her 'Blubbering Humdinger' who just sighed in resignation "Luna honey, why am I being carried by you and why am I in a full body red lion suit?" Neville asked as he was lugged over her shoulder. True to his words Neville was dressed in a red full body lion suit that looked very cute on the chibified Gryffindor, Luna just hummed "Shush my Humdinger" she hummed as she continued on.

"Haya-kun~" Takeshi cooed as he chased Hayato in a blue full body bird suit "But Haya-chan! You caught me remember~?" he said cheerfully to his (read: reluctant) lover "Shut up Baseball freak!" Hayato yelled back at the baseball lover with a very flushed face.

"H-Hiee~" Tsuna shrieked as he was currently used as rope in a calming orange full body suit that was a cross between a rabbit and a lion, Hibari glared at the pineapple "Release him you pineapple, he is mine!" Hibari hissed while Mukuro let out a forced annoying laugh "Ora Skylark-kun~? Unfortunately for you, he is mine~" he said as he tugged.

"O-Oi! Let me go you bastards!" Skull squealed as he squirmed on the shoulder of Xanxus who looked smug before frowning when Reborn stole Skull away from his shoulder, Reborn smirked at the Cloud that was currently in a violet full body suit of a cat, behind him Fon just smiled at Skull with a satisfied look in his eyes. Skull squealed again when he felt the firm smack at his behind from the sun "R-REBORN!" Reborn's smirk just grew wider while Xanxus chuckled darkly, Fon on the other hand felt little pity for the Cloud but was also smiling darkly.

Ah yes, the hunt went fine for Explorer Luna and her comrades!

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Luna Shenanigans**

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember the poll will be down after this and later after I post the next chapter of this story Genin Teacher: Harry Potter will be up and running. Sorry again for the long wait! Thanks to all and have a nice day!

 **Nem walks out proudly showing her new laptop, grabbing a sandwich from your fridge and some grape juice she leaves with flourish.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the anime, book series, information etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our stories, plotline, OC's or made-up information that we use for everyone's entertainment. This is** ** _Fan_** **fiction**

 **A/Nem:** Okay! Chapter 8! Okay there was confusion on the fact I deleted the notes and there wasn't chapter 8. The thing was chapter 8 wasn't done yet and I just wanted to get rid of the author notes while I could at the earliest convenience since I was a bit busy but here is chapter 8!

* * *

 **VII.**

 **Chaotic Order**

 **aka**

 **Can everybody sit the fuck down?!**

* * *

Luna hummed as she opened the Great Hall's entrance to peek inside, smiling when she saw Skull/Harry explain to the Arcobelano, Vongola and Varia. Taking out her wand she waved it and sent a spell to Skull when his Cloud Flames acted out, the effect being subtle but immediate.

It was a little something that would help Skull get closer to the others~ Luna hummed pleasantly and waited for her love to come.

It wasn't even a minute when they came, Neville came back with the Order of the Phoenix just as she told him to do,

"Mister Longbottom, Miss Longbottom, why on earth did you bring us here?" McGonagall asked curiously, Luna gave them a dreamy smile "It is something important I assure you, be very quiet. This is something you _all_ have to hear" she said as she waved her wand again to cast a silencing charm as she opened the doors and casted a silencing charm at the Order and herself.

They heard Harry's voice rant before they could protest, they listened, they _listened_ and they felt _bad_ from Skull's words. They were _horrified_ , _guilty_ , and they saw him **crack the Hall wall with a** ** _strange violet flame_** , from the flame they felt so many emotions.

Fear, guilt, hate, sadness, mourning, pain, happiness, confusion, surprise, and so much more but they only felt it for a second and it left them nauseous.

Luna smiled as she waved her wand again, cancelling all spells she casted currently and chaos started.

* * *

The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a dinner knife!

Skull twitched before shouting " **OKAY WILL EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN?! AND WHILE YOUR AT IT SIT DOWN!** " silently casting _Sonorus_ on himself making his shout louder.

Everyone had covered their ears at the loudness of the shout, they all turned to him and saw the fuming face of Skull/Harry.

"B-But they hurt you, Skull-san! You said so yourself!" Tsuna argued, glaring at the Order of the Phoenix. Kawahira, who was hidden the crowd of the Order, quietly whistled thinking about the shout, just like what Hikari had done to calm both him and the others.

And even then Hikari had a strong set of lungs, no doubt his descendant had inherited it to but Kawahira had to wonder to himself, how did I miss Hikari's descendant?

Skull rolled his eyes "Yes they did but that's not the reason why you should all go aggro on them! I can deal with them myself, besides I need my own payback" he sent them a pointed look, standing tall and making them reluctantly stand down.

The Arcobelano on the other hand just stayed where they were and sent him a look "They _hurt_ you, _our_ Cloud. _They_ hurt _you_ along with this Voldemort bastard" Lal pointed out with an angry huff making the purple haired wizard raise an eyebrow "And like you guys were any different?"

Reborn and the others winced slightly at the reminder, sure they were... very... _harsh_ on the Cloud but not to _that_ extent "B-But that's different, kora!" Colonello protested making Skull smile "I know it's different, but nonetheless you guys still hurt me too and you all meant it at the start but you all mellowed down at the end" he teased as he thought of the certain times they weren't bad with him.

Sure Reborn and Colonello would bully him but now it was like two big brothers bullying him... in an _extreme_ way... a _very_ extreme way I guess. And they _did_ care about him, it was shown in the Future-that-never-was even though they don't remember it as much as he did but deep down inside as much as they would deny it, _they did care_. _A lot_.

Colonello flushed and looked away with a pout while Reborn just tugged on his fedora, Viper/Mammon shuffled while Verde pushed his glasses up and looked away, Lal scowled at him but it didn't reach her eyes and Fon smiled at him.

Skull nodded at them before turning to the Order, wearing a stern look.

Ron stepped forward "Mate, look we're sorry we just-!" he halted as Skull suddenly lifted his hand to halt him "Not now Ronald" Ron flinched at his full name and fell silent, Hermione sent him a concerned look and sent a sad one to Skull.

"As much as I would... _love_ to speak with you guys again. We've had a long day and it's pretty late in the evening" he said as he brought up the time using magic it said 11:40 PM. Skull sent a look at the old man "And I would appreciate if we could talk about this another time, but right now? We need to get to bed" as if to prove his point Lambo, Ipin and Yuni yawned.

Albus nodded and that stupid smile with twinkling eyes came back "Ah yes, if you follow me I will lead you all to your rooms. Harry my boy, I would guess you would like to stay at Gryffindor Tower?" he questioned, Skull ignored the hopeful tone that bled through the mans sentence.

Skull shook his head "I'll lead them to where we will be staying and I will be staying with them. C'mon guys" he said as he motioned the groups to follow him, walking past the Order and lead them out the hall.

The Order moved to follow them but Luna just stood in front of the doors with Neville looking disappointed at them "It will be best to leave them alone, you heard him, you can talk to them all in the morning. It _is_ pretty late already" Neville said look at them all with hard stares.

* * *

Skull lead them through the halls and they looked in awe and wonder as they saw the portraits move and gossip "Wow, they can move and talk?" Tsuna said with wonder as he saw and heard the pictures gossip and move around, some even jumping to other portraits.

Skull sent him a grin "Pretty neat huh? Magical portraits are imbued with magic to have the portrait move and talk, many families use this to paint their family members and have them framed at their manors so even when the originals die there are still portraits you talk with. The portrait will have the persons personality and sometimes even their memories if the person wants to leave something behind" he explained as they reached the stairs.

He stopped and motioned them to stop as the stairs they were about to take shook and shifted "Watch out for the moving stairs, sometimes Hogwarts gets mischievous and sometimes likes to change your path" he said an he felt Hogwarts hum in agreement. The others blink as they felt something at the back of their minds that felt like amusement, Hibari hummed "Wao".

Verde twitched and remembered his breakdown.

When the stairs stopped moving they climbed up and the others looked as the other stairs moved around, some stopping others starting. Hogwarts was truly a magnificent place. They felt Hogwarts hum in thanks.

* * *

Hogwarts liked the new people Harry/Skull brought with him, they produced an aura of loyalty and family, she looked over their heads and felt their emotions thought they all had hard lives she could tell they were perfect with the little mage though she disapproved of their fights with the Cloud.

Within the castle four voices echoed in the empty room they were in.

"She seems to be very happy"  
"Course she is, one of her children came back after what? 7 years or so? She's still mad at Dumbledore and the others for driving him away"  
"Point, let's just hope Harry can handle what Fate throws at him"  
"I think he's called Skull now, and I'm sure he can! Look at the family he's got with him, it's so adorable~"  
"When do you think she'll introduce them to us? Only she can lead them here right?"  
"I don't know, you know Hogwarts. She's as cryptic as that Lovegood Seer"  
"I think it's Longbottom now"  
"Ah yes, good lad! They make a nice couple"  
"Yes they do~ Though I think Hogwarts will want to match some of the new people~"  
"She's quite the matchmaker yes"  
"Shush, I want to hear their conversation!"  
Across them was a giant painting were it showed Skull and the others climbing up the stairs.

* * *

Skull grinned as they finally reached the 7th floor (Is that right? Experiencing temporary memory loss) he and the others stopped in front of a wall.

"Why are we standing in front of a wall?" Lussaria asked as he and the others watched in confusion as Skull paced in front of the wall ' _I want a place me and my family can sleep in, I want a place me and my family can sleep in, I want a place me and my family can sleep in_ ' Skull thought to himself as he paced three times in front of the wall.

"Oi Trash! What the fuck do you think you're doin-?!" Squalo was promptly cut off as a door appeared, Skull grinned happily and opened the door motioning the others to follow and hesitantly they did.

They gaped as they found themselves in living room that was recognized as the living room from the mansion in Japan owned by Vongola "Welcome to the Room of Requirement! Hogwarts can turn the room into anything you need or want but you can't bring items you conjure here outside the room. The door on the right is where the women will stay, the door on the left is where the Vongola men will stay, the door in the middle right is where the Varia will stay and the door in the middle left is where the Arcobelano men will stay." Skull told them cheerfully.

The others nodded and looked and explored the room "Oh and the door at the left side of the room is the bathroom for men and the right side of the room is the bathroom for women, I've already asked Hogwarts for extra clothes but unfortunately they're robes that were left behind, abandoned or forgotten. There should be some clothes that should fit you all and we can go buy new clothes later on" Skull explained as he crashed down on a comfortable purple bean chair sighing as he finally relaxed.

 ** _GROWL_**

They all blinked when they heard a growling noise and realized that they were hungry, strange though just a few hours ago they had eaten from Nana's birthday party "Inter-dimensional travel does tend to hunger you, I would know, after I woke up from my coma after traveling to your dimension I ate enough food that could feed 5 grown men" Skull laughed as he stood up from his chair, not noticing the others look at each other in concerne from the word 'coma'.

But before anyone could say anything else Skull clapped his hands "I would like to ask a Hogwarts Elf please!" he called out.

 _POP_

They jumped at the sound of a small pop and their eyes widened as they say a strange creature in a velvet pillow case suddenly appear at Skull's call. The creature or 'Hogwarts Elf' as Skull had called bowed submissively at the Cloud "I's be Ruhay young sirs, whats can Ruhay does for young sirs and missus?" Skull grimaced but covered it at the reminder of how Dobby and the others used to talk like and how they were treated before they came to him.

"Yes, thank you Ruhay, I would like to ask the Chef Elves to cook some food for us please? Our travel has made us quite famished" He said with a gentle smile as he crouched to the elf's level, Ruhay's eyes widened in awe and disbelief at Skull before nodding "Yes sirs kind sirs! What would sirs want for foods?" the elf questioned and Skull smiled and listed off the food they would like and with that Ruhay popped away.

Verde stepped towards Skull with an interested look "What was that creature Skull?" he asked and Hayato was right behind him with shining excitement waiting for an explanation.

Skull sighed and sent them a weak grin "What you just saw was a House Elf. House Elves are creatures that do manual labor in magic families but unfortunately they are not treated with the respect they deserve" Skull said with a grimaced, Lal approached with a raised eyebrow "As in?" she questioned

"They are mostly treated as slaves"

They narrowed their eyes in rage and disbelief "W-What?" A horrified Nana asked.

Skull sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Some families treat their elves lower than dirt and don't care for them at all, very few among the magicals in Britain actually care for these creatures. Fools the lot, they don't see the potential in these wonderful beings because their heads are so far up their asses they think they're on top of everything" Skull snorted "The Potter family elves are so much better than their elves by a mile" he couldn't help but gloat as he thought of his family's elves, they were truly an amazing bunch.

Lal narrowed her eyes at Skull, her killing intent spiked "You're family owns slaves?" she questioned with an edged tone, Skull sent her a deadpanned look "As I said _most_ families treat their elves like slaves, _my_ family does not. The Potter family elves have stayed loyal for _millenniums_ ever since the first House Elves took their Bonded Oaths so _don't you dare_ _ **accuse me of hurting my family**_ " Skull sneered making the soldier step back in surprise.

Tsuna shook his head and looked at Skull "B-But can't they leave? I mean..." Skull snorted "If they could then pureblood families would have lost their elves _years_ ago. You see a house elf's magic is very much different than human magic and other magic. Years ago a group of Earth Evles, House Elves ancestors, broke a law that was set by _Lady Magick_ herself and as punishment their magic went hostile, without a bond their magic would have driven them to insanity and killed them slowly. The group of Earth Evle's withered into husks of their old beautiful selves and soon looked like a typical house elf in _months_. Their skin wrinkled, their ears elongated and flopped, their hair was almost non-existent and their eyes bulged, no longer were they once proud members of the Elven and Evlen lines but just withered husks that were slowly driven to insanity. A wizard friend came in a found a way to help them though but to do it they would have to bind themselves to his family to stay sane and alive

"The now House Elves did not care as they wanted their magic to _stop hurting them_. After a few failures the wizard succeeded and they thanked him by taking care of his family, washing their clothes, looking after their children, cleaning their house. The House Elf's were actually happy with the peaceful changed and vowed to stay like this forever and willed it to any offspring they had. Decades later there were _thousands_ of house elves in homes acting as care takers and baby sitters for the old families or busy families, binding themselves so they could use their now non-hostile magic to help the family.

But years after that it all changed, the magicals began to forget about their rights, seeing them as the inferior race for being so submissive that they forgot the real reason why they were submissive in the first place. Anyway, if a house elf's magic bond was cut between them and the family the elf would slowly go insane and die from the amount of volatile magic that would attack its own body as it had to bindings so thats why house elves prefer to stay with the family regardless of their treatment. Being 'fired' or 'leaving' would cause them death or a fate worse than it. "

The others grimaced and winced at the thought before deciding to change the subject "So, is there anything else we need to know?" Tsuna asked desperately, wanting to think of something else besides the mental picture of a house elf driven to insanity.

Skull grinned at them though it didn't reach his eyes "Sure, I-!" Skull was cut off when the room they were in suddenly morphed into a big dining room just as a huge amount of food appeared on the big dining table "Oh hey! They've brought us out dinner~" Skull cheered and drooled as he gazed at the feast laid out, immediately sitting down at the table.

Hesitantly everyone eventually sat down and dined, they chatted animatedly though mostly it was the Varia and the Vongola. The Arcobelano, Skull included, would intervene with their say occasionally.

Though there was an amusing sight of the others wanting to try a treacle tart but Skull would snap at them and drive them away as he horded all of the tarts even from Reborn and Colonello, though Nana and Chrome managed one much to everyone's surprise.

By the time everyone was done they were all fat, full, satisfied and tired. They all bade each other good night and they all went into the separate rooms, the rooms were silenced that the mayhem from the groups went unheard by the others.

* * *

Skull laid silently in his bed and he listened to the steady breathing of the others, he couldn't sleep for whatever reason, so he acted. He 'slept' and slowly the others did when the others finally fell under Hypnos's seducing bliss, he 'awoke'. He was a stuntman, he was a master of 'acting' just look at his mask.

...

Which was currently crumbling at an alarming rate for him, ever since the forced-dimensional jump his mask was in shambles and was steadily crumbling.

He sat up silently, wandlessly casting a silencing charm on himself as to not awaken the others.

The room the Arcobelano slept in was colored a comforting orange with blotches of rainbow colors here and there, leave it to Hogwarts to design the room, he chuckled to himself.

There were six beds, three on each side of the room and each were the color of their flames. Unluckily for Skull, his violet bed was the furthest away from the door. Silently treading through the room, on habit he crept around comically, raising one foot after another and stepping softly on the carpeted floor.

Skull smiled triumphed as he turned the knob of the door and exited, closing it after him not noticing the pairs of eyes opening just as he closed the door.

Skull sighed as the fireplace lit itself, courtesy of Hogwarts, and felt the painfully comforting silence "..." he had opened his mouth to speak something but closed it and shook his head and walked towards the door.

He exited the Room of Requirement, knowing Hogwarts would take care of his famiglia and that the room would still exist even if he left it. He treaded softly, casting a small balls of light that floated about and around him, the torches were very dim so he had to create those balls of light.

He wandered about, his mind wandered as his body went on auto mode, he found himself standing at the Astronomy Tower, standing at the window sill and felt the wind comfortably sift through his hair as he looked over the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

"If you jump I'll find some-way to revive you and kill you myself, Lackey"

Skull yelped and nearly tilted over the edge, looking back he saw the Arcobelano standing behind him, minus Yuni who was sleeping with a bright smile on her face, they were all dressed in the pajamas the room provided them, unsurprisingly they all looked well in those pajamas.

Flushing in embarrassment Skull pouted at them and tugged at his giant black shirt as he sat down, his leg hanging out the window "I wasn't going to jump" he muttered, Lal raised an eyebrow at the Cloud "It sure looked like you were" she snarked but Skull could see the worry in her eyes.

Skull smiled at them and they were taken back at the happiness contained in the smile "I wasn't, but the height reminds me of flying and the wind helps. Even if I jumped, I would've been fine. I love the feel of the rush and the wind dancing around me" Skull said dreamily as he stared at the clear night sky.

Fon was a bit awed by the look of complete bliss on Skull and the look of longing "You like flying?" he questioned as he took a step and sat on the other side of the window sill, the others slowly joining them, Reborn and the others though sat on the floor that was surprisingly comfortble.

Skull sent a beaming smile "I _Love_ it, and Sky Diving. Being the air, the feeling of complete... freedom. In the air I feel nothing but happiness and the rushing adrenaline, in the air I feel **_free_** " he said passionately as he held a hand out, reaching at the sky with a glazed look "Why do you think I have an air-blimp? It's nothing compared my broom but it feels close enough, along with air-balloons, planes, and jets. The water is similar, if I have the Bubble Head Charm on I pretend I'm swimming in the air and Oodako loves our regular swims" he said and sent them all an excited grin.

Viper/Mammon, although he changed into the spare pajamas he kept his cloak, hummed and nodded in agreement, flying was _brilliant_ , the mist could agree with him on that as he has experienced flight with the help of his flames keeping him in the air.

Verde however zoned in on something he said "Brooms?" he questioned with amusement, Skull chuckled "Some of the typical stereotypes for us wizards and witches were right, the broom thing was anyway. Flying on a broom feels _amazing_ , to some it might not but I'm a Potter, besides being Soul Magisters, Potters natural affinity were always related to the Sky. In this dimension, those two brothers that created the idea of human flight among muggles? They were Potter Squibs that left the magical world but still felt the longing of flight from their Potter blood of course way back then we were called Peverells but still, you get the point"

They all blinked, huh, the more you know.

* * *

 ** _Short A/N:To those who are a bit annoyed at the boasting of the Potter Family. Sorry but I thought just put it there randomly. Though really it isn't boasting much just as casually bringing something up. Besides, he has the right to boast since after years of solitude on his Potter genes he gets the chance to boast and yeah. Remember the stuff here might or might not be true for the Canon!Canon verse and that tidbit I just added for fun and it kinda made sense for me. Remember we make up things for everyones entertainment_**

* * *

Skull grinned at them and looked back at the Forbidden Forest.

"... You guys can go back to bed, I wanna stay up here a little longer. I'll come back when I feel like it, kay?" he said, turning to them with a grin before looking back at the scenery. The others nodded, Colonello and Verde left first, later on it was Lal and Verde, Fon and Reborn stayed a while longer but they left eventually.

...

" ** _Finally alone brat?_** "

Skull stayed silent and just continued to look at the ground and sky, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

" ** _Don't be like that, it has been a while_** "

Skull sighed and tilted his head back , letting his bangs to fall back to reveal a pair of glowing eyes, the left eye was glowing a dark reddish violet while the right was a light green tinted purple.

"It has... I assume the dimensional trip messed up your hibernation?"  
" ** _You assume correct, the jump has disorganized everything inside you. I'm tasked to reorganized everything until you actually help brat._** "  
"I will... Just... Processing everything I guess"  
" ** _I guess, if I had been in your situation I will not blame you, this time. Since I've awoken prior the original timing I will be working on_** **that** ** _project. It is almost finished, we need to test it soon. After everything, jumping here has its_** **perks** ** _and with the magic here the project will be completed faster. Good timing too, since your situation._** "  
"Okay"

As he talked both parts but his voice would get darker and his reddish violet eye glowed at some parts. He winced as he closed his left eye before opening it again to reveal it became its usual violet color and his right eye bled back to normal as well.

At the depths of his mind he heard ' ** _I will see you later, brat_** ' Skull hummed out "I'll see you later... Mortus"

Skull stood and stretched, turning away from the window sill and made his way back to the RoR, he yawned as he finally felt tired enough to consider in going to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Unknown_**

Lucius held back a sigh as he continued to ignore his colleagues by drinking his tea, the blue flames inside him comforted him slightly.

"Shut it! _I_ get to make Potter talk!"  
" _NO_! _I_ get to make him talk!"  
" ** _Lucius Tell Him!_** "

Lucius ignored the LeStrange brothers again much to their annoyance, the red flames clashed horribly with his brothers green flames. Severus rolled his eyes as he thought back to the violet flames Potter had summoned, it had looked so much like _his_ violet flames that was within him.

Bellatrix cackled as she glided into the room, indigo flames trailing after her as an annoyed Barty came after her with yellow flames arching off his skin "Bella come back here! I need to heal that wound right now! You're not fully healed!" he yelled as he chased after the Black woman "Never!" she cackled back as she dodged the binding spells he sent her, Lucius and Severus sighed as they rubbed the bridges of their noses at the antics of the others.

Although, at how everyone is acting it seemed... oddly welcomed prior to the old way they had acted, whatever their old lord had gotten from the Potter spawn had changed them all especially the Lord and the Inner Circle.

Lucius and Severus was starting to see red flames in Draco though, it usually were small bursts but they had no idea what it was so they were worried. It seemed that Potter and his companions knew of the strangely colored flames they had from the way they had used them from blocking the Order from Potter.

Severus had seen the memory, he had missed the event since he was in the dungeons finishing off the potion that was on hold from the ritual that took place, Albus was lucky that the potion he had been brewing was not lethal and that if he was interrupted it would have injured them both or they both lost their lives.

Albus had shown the memory after he went to the Headmasters office after bottling the potion.

He had immediately zoned in when Potter had conjured the same violet flame he had and he watched in awe as the others used theirs, he kept the information from the old crone that Voldemort had become sane, along with Bellatrix, Lestrange Brothers and Barty. He kept the information of the colored flames they had and the connection they felt with the Dark Lord, it was _different_ than the Dark Mark, much more... comforting to say the least.

However right now they had to wait for the Dark Lord, he was away at the moment and as soon as he would come back Severus would tell him about the predicament.

 ** _FWOOSH_**

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** THERE, Chapter 8 complete! Sorry for all the confusion when I deleted the author notes, here you go, and heres an omake! Weird thing about this omake, I fell asleep while making this chapter cuz currently I'm tired as fuck so I took a nap. I dreamt about this so I decided to use it. I'll update chapter 2 of Genin Teacher: Harry Potter in a couple of days.

* * *

 **Omake I.**

 **Dimensional Justice?**

 **Aka**

 **Where the fuck am I now?  
Who're the tied up dudes in tights?  
Why am I physically a kid again?!**

 **Crossover with another thing, not anime, deaging, tights, foul language (Harry/Skull), Plot Bunny**

* * *

Skull deMort/Harry Potter blinked as he stared at the metallic wall, what the fuck?

He looked down at his miniature hands, hands that should not be this tiny... What The fuck?

He felt his body and felt a package, certainly _lacking_... What The Fuck?

He looked at his reflection and saw a _very very_ young version of himself... WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?

He gaped, he prodded, he poked, he bit himself, but no matter what he was not dreaming.

Skull sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Why does shit like this happen to me?"

Skull had been an old man before this, over 600 years old, his husbands died long ago, he got over them but he missed them, he never let anyone else date/marry him, sure one night stands but never an actual relationship after their deaths.

"Halt!"

He turned to see a strange man with eagle-like wings on his back and a weapon in hand.

He blinked before sighing "Why does shit like this happen to _me_?"

* * *

In the cells of the Thanagarians, were the defeated Justice League. Superman trapped in a sphere of red sun radiation, Flash pinned to the ground from the gravity generator. Martian Manhunter was held by metals that he could phase out of, Batman and Green Lantern, who's ring was taken away, were trapped in a cell, both not seen as much as a threat but still was treated with caution.

Despair hung around them until they heard shouts and gunfire, then clanging of metal.

They blinked as the door suddenly opened and a purple figure dashed in, the door closing behind him as the purple figure leaned against the closed door. Their eyes widened as they saw the purple reveal himself to be a child, a curious child with violet hair and violet eyes, dressed in small strange leather slacks and a violet Chinese top with long sleeves, dark leather boots was worn on the child's feet, on his head was a strange fedora with an orange stripe. He looked around to be 10 years old.

The child blinked as he stared at them "What?" he asked dumbfounded as he saw the tied up superheroes.

"A child? How did you get on the ship?" Wonder Woman, maternal instincts kicking in "A-A kid? you-ou're serious-s?" Flash asked as he tried to lift his head to see only to fail and bang his head against the metal floor making him groan.

John looked in surprise as he saw the kid look at them in confusion "Hey kid! How did you get here?" he called out, the boy turned to him and before he could answer the door slammed open as many thanagarians poured in, pointing their guns at the kid.

Batman growled "What are you doing? He's only a kid!" he snared as they watched them corner the child, they struggled with new fervor as the child backed up into the corner.

"A kid you say? A kid wouldn't be able to sneak unto a Thanagarian ship!" one shouted as he aimed at the child, said kid growled and surprised them all when he showed no fear "Okay, I'm just going to assume things and I'm going with the flow. Well then" Skull said with a smirk as he slipped into his personal fighting art.

"Let's dance boys" he grinned as he charged, surprising them all again as he one by one the Thanagarians fell as he beat them down with a martial art style he personally created with Fon and the others.

Six Thanagarians fell unconscious as Skull dusted his hands from the imaginary dust, they gaped at him, well Flash just questioned what he was missing thanks to the gravity. Skull looked around him "So I'm guessing you're the 'heroes'? And they the 'villains'?" he asked as he started to gather the unconscious aliens and tie them together from the rope he seemingly got from nowhere (Skull has transfigured it from one of the guns) making sure to tie them tightly.

John could only nod dumbly.

Skull shrugged before standing and walked back to the middle of the room and shouted out, crashing his hand into the floor creating a slight crater but violet lines appeared underneath him before traveling into the metal of the cells " ** _Libération[French: Release]_** "as he sent his magic and flames into the metal and simultaneously released all the heroes after Skull molded and bended the metal and wiring, for Wonder Woman he just used a tendril of magic to untie the rope.

Superman instantly felt better as he felt the red sun radiation go away, Flash stood up and got used to the normal gravity again with a grin, Martian Manhunter grunted as he was released from the metal, Batman and John stood and exited their cells, Wonder Woman stretched and grabbed her rope.

The adults circled around the 'child' who looked at them in amusement "I am Skull deMort, I guess I'm stuck with you until this whole thing ends and I figure out what and why I'm here in the first place. Pleased to meet you" he said as he bowed towards them.

The Justice League could only look at each other in confusion, disbelief, and many other emotions.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Dimensional Justice**

* * *

There we go! Hope you enjoyed! Oh! And that tidbit where I said I would post my omakes in another story? I'll be doing it sometime next week, still have lots of things to do. Genin Teacher: Harry Potter chapter 2 will be up in a couple of days, not yet finished with it yet.

My brothers coming back from Japan soon! How exciting~

Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, review your thoughts I like hearing from you guys and all that. Everything over all is about 5,000+ words nearing 6,000

BYE

 **Nem leaves taking a sandwich from the fridge. Relatively normal day.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the anime, books, pics, information etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our plotline, Ocs, and any made up information. This is** ** _Fan_** **fiction.**

 **A/Nem:** Shit. Well. How do I say this?

 _I AM SO_ _ **FUCKING**_ _ **SORRY**_ EVERYONE! How long has it been since I last updated this story?! A year or something? _holy fuck am i_ _ **sorry**_. Gah!

LOOK I HAVE A LAPTOP AGAIN AFTER TWO MONTHS OR SO.

You know what? I have no excuse, you may kill me after the chapter because I fucked up and didn't update this even _before_ I lost my laptop. But only _after_ the chapter since I still gotta be alive to make this chapter.

And then my brother will resurrect me so I can make the next chapter. He's a newb necromancer now! (unofficially XP heheheh)

LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH

(I found the _very_ unfinished version deep in the bowels of my USB files, like _very very_ unfinished. Like about 800 words or so.

ALSO, if the chapter seems crappy and kind-of forced then sorry, I tried and its been a _helluva_ long time since I touched this fic.)

* * *

 **VIII.**

 **To Diagon Alley~Gringotts**

 **aka**

 **Oh Hell… Good Thing I'm Rich as Fuck….~ Skull  
… ~ Viper  
Holy shit Skull's Rich as Fuck ~ Mature People  
Hey! What's that~? ~ Kids and Extremely Immature People**

* * *

Skull hummed as he headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, the Arcobelano were trailing behind him as well as the others, grumbling at the early morning. Skull sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he remembered something, he turned to the others "Okay, so you all have to go shopping for new clothes and personal things since we left with only the things on our back… We'll have to stop by the bank for this" he told them as he opened the Great Hall doors.

The Great Hall was mostly empty since it wasn't a school year yet and the only ones there were some of the Hogwarts teaching Staff and Skull spied a familiar face "Hagrid!" he called out with a grin. The giant grunted and looked at Skull curiously "Sorry, but do I kno' yu'?" (I am bad at typing accents :P) he gruffed as he stared at the beaming stuntman.

Skull chuckled "Course, you told me about Hogwarts on that deserted island in the middle of the sea" he said cheekily as the half-giant's eyes widened "'Arry?!" he shouted as he rushed down from the teacher's table "Oh Harry, tha' really you lad?" he asks as he stops in front of the smaller male who smiled at him "How is Norberta?" he asks casually and Hagrid beams under the gruffy beard.

"It is you! 'Arry I missed ya lad, where've ya been?!" Hagrid asks with a deep laugh as he takes Skull into a tight hug that would have broken another other humans spine but Skull just hugged back nonchalantly, had he been the same teen years ago his spine would have been broken to halves but since he was Skull deMort it was no problem.

Skull escaped Hagrid's hug and grinned at him "Missed you too Hagrid, meet my friends!" he urged as he motioned the others who were looking at the man with confusion, Skull turned to them with a happy smile "Guys, this is Rubeus Hagrid, he's a half-giant and if I am correct are you still the Care of Magical Creatures Professor?" he asks Hagrid as who just smiles sadly.

The half-giant shook his head "Nah, the Ministry forced me to step down cuz of me heritage and how dangerous I put me students in" he explained as he scratches his neck awkwardly, meanwhile with everyone else they were looking at the half-giant, boggling at his size.

' _Half-giant?_ ' were their thoughts as Skull and Hagrid made small-talk "Blimey 'Arry! You look so 'oung! What the bloody 'el 'appened?"

( ** _A/N: You know what? Fuck the accent, from now on, typing normally_** )

Skull chuckled awkwardly " _That_ is a long story old friend, but for now I need to go to Dumbledore's office after breakfast" he said with a plastered smile ' _Dumble-fucker actually but I'm not going to hurt Hagrid's feelings, maybe some other time I'll soil the stupid goat-loving bastard's reputation. Right now I have to deal with other stuff_ ' Skull thought as he waved Hagrid goodbye, the half-giant had to go feed the thestrals.

"Is he really a half-giant Skull-san?" Tsuna asked curiously as he watched the enormous man walk away, Skull nodded "Mhmm, his mother's a giant, his dad's a squib. Because of that he was bullied when he first entered Hogwarts. Half-breeds are not really welcomed here, factoring in his height and outright look along with his ancestry and parents he had a really rough time" Skull said with a soft sigh, just _remembering_ the young face of Hagrid back in the diary.

The young version of his friend looked so _sad_ and _tired_.

A perfect opportunity for someone to sweep in and gain his loyalty, Skull thought darkly as he recalls Hagrids hero-worship of the old wizard.

The stuntman shook his head and smiled at the others "Come on, I wasn't lying at the fact I needed to go to Dumble-fuck's office. But before we go, who's coming with me and who's staying? I can't bring all of you" ' _Merlin knows the damage bringing_ everyone _would cause_ ' Skull thought dryly.

"Oh! Oh! Lambo-sama wants to go! Lambo-sama wants to go!" Lambo said excitedly, Gokudera looked like he really wanted to go, muttering about 'Uma' or something.

In the end after breakfast, Viper, Fon, Reborn, Verde, Xanxus, Squalo, Kawahira, and Chrome (and by extension Mukuro?) ended up going somehow.

The rest stayed, Skull left Luna in charge (ignoring the looks and glances he got from the others, Luna on the other hand hummed and nodded at him)

* * *

Skull stared at the gargoyle, the others behind him glanced at him in confusion.

The gargoyle twitched surprising the others "Hello Reginald" Skull said dryly and the gargoyle actually looked surprised, stone groaned as the gargoyle stepped aside looking kind of happy actually.

"Come on, thanks Reginald" Skull prompted as it revealed a stairway behind the spot the stone statue was before. They entered and climbed the stairs "That Gargoyle statue is actually an exact replica of the original gargoyle the founders of Hogwarts found in this area. It was an old Gargoyle by the name of, well in English it means 'Stone Guard of the Wind'. The original name was unfortunately lost in the records, the founders made a statue in honor of the gargoyle after he fell in battle against rival wizards that tried to attack the founders while they were building Hogwarts though they named the statue Reginald because Helga Hufflepuff had always called the old gargoyle 'Reginald' in the books" Skull said, the others were once again impressed at the information that was relayed.

Skull looked back at them with a grin "Fun fact, the stone the original old gargoyle turned into after he died is actually in Reginald. It's why Reginald can move and be sentient, though even without the stone Hogwarts would have made him sentient after a few hundred years anyway" he told them with a grin "Random Trivia of the day achieved~" Skull sang ignoring the weird glances he got from the others.

Verde spoke "This has been bothering me the whole time we're here, but how is it that the castle is sentient?" he asked and Skull smirked remembering the break down the green-haired scientist had when they arrived.

"Well, the main reason is magic" he explained, Verde twitched wanting nothing more to shake Skull to elaborate more and experiment on this so called 'magic' "When the founders first created the castle they soaked it with their magic, created Wards- magical shield and protection barriers in essence- and carved magic into the castle to help them in their cause. They wanted a safe place where magic was free to use, no fear from being caught, no witch-hating non-magicals and more. A place where magical children can grow and learn, rather than be caught and be burned at the stake" he said with a frown.

The others frowned at the mention of children being burned.

Mafia they may be but even they had morals that were better than most people think.

When they reached the end of the stairs Skull just barged into the room, startling the old headmaster and the potion master inside.

* * *

Severus sneered "Albus you seem to be falling further and further down the well of insanity, and here I thought you couldn't get more senile" he spat as he stood from his place in front of the headmaster "Honestly, the boy is no longer a boy. If that man's words are true he is easily past that label, easily an adult by now and you won't get anywhere with the man's new 'friends'. Face it Albus, you've lost control of your once-boy-wonder" he deadpanned, he ignored the hardened look the old wizard sent him.

"Severus please do not phrase it that way, it makes me feel like I'm some dark-puppeteer looking for world domination" Albus sighed tiredly, rubbing age-old hands over his face. Severus deadpanned ' _Oh really? I thought you were already one by your actions… honestly all this fuss over James Potter's spawn_ ' the potion master thought as he openly sneered.

His mind wandered, his thoughts aiming towards the newly-found and previously missing Boy-Who-Lived though said boy was no longer a boy should the man in the hat's words hold truth.

You could hardly recognize Harry James Potter underneath all that make-up, hair-dye and piercings not to mention the _skin-tight latex suit_. Honestly. But the color the physically-teen-looking man went with called to him, he had no idea why the violet color called to him.

Actually, scratched that he had one idea why.

The Violet Fire that was inside him, _and apparently inside the brat as well_.

Rainbow Fire.

He thought back to the flames that Potter and his group along with the flames the most inner circle held.

Bellatrix had Indigo Flames.  
He himself had Violet Flames.  
Bellatrix's Husband had Red Flames.  
His brother had Green Flames.  
Lucius had Blue Flames.  
And finally the Dark Lord, his master, had Orange Flames.

But the Dark Lord's flames looked more like the vicious looking teen's flames (Xanxus was it?), the flames that held a red tint to it rather than the other two orange flame wielders.

No matter where they looked, they couldn't find much information on the flames.

The only lead they had was Potter, in more ways than one.

The last lead they had to find out more about the flames lead them to the Potter bloodlines, in old records there were vague instances of colored flames that were seen that acted in ways that were more than a simple fire elementalist, or _any_ fire elementalist.

Sure fire elementals were amazing should they master their fire but the flames they had were _more_ and the very few fire elementalist in their ranks couldn't control the colorful flames they held.

They tried finding out more but the information was locked away in the Potter vaults or hidden in the libraries in the _very_ protected manors.

Potters were old blood, _very_ old blood but not many knew or remembered they were. All they remembered of the recent were the Light wizards that came from the family during both the Grindalwald war and the Voldemort war and the Potters that were underneath Albus Dumbledore's command.

The Wizarding World had forgotten so many things truly.

Anyway, they needed Harry Potter for access to the information and the fact that _he_ was using the flames along with his new group cemented that.

They needed to know of the flames that changed everything.

 ** _BAM_**

Both Potions Master and Headmaster of Hogwarts were jolted out of their separate thoughts by the loud bang of the door as a certain purple-haired once black-haired boy-now-physically-a-teen-but-probably-a-man barging in.

"Potter! What in the devil?!" Severus started but was ignored as the stuntman grinned sharply "Yo Dumbles, I'm going to Diagon Alley with my friends for stuff and we need to use your floo, we can? Thanks! Bye!" Harry said rather quickly before ushering the people that followed him in into the floo room that was connected to the office.

 ** _Slam_**

Went the floo-door room as the group went inside leaving the two wizards that were baffled and stunned at the abrupt interruption.

"Wait? What?! Harry!" Albus sputtered as he stumbled towards the door, only to find it locked both manually and magically.

It actually took a while for the old wizard to take apart the enchantments on the door that Harry presumably casted on, it was rather amusing to Snape as he watched the old man panic and take spell after spell off the door.

When he finally took it all off and opened the door, it was too late. They were there just in time for the final green flare of the floor's green fire to take the last person to Diagon Alley.

Albus looked at the floo in alarm "Oh dear, I must get Moody and Kingsley!" he said urgently as he took floo powder to fire-call and alert the two aurors to follow Harry and his friends.

Severus hid a smirk, maybe having Potter back won't be all that bad, after all if he could get the old goat in such a state of stress then it was okay… somewhat.

* * *

"We do _what_ with the _what_?!" Verde snapped as Skull grinned at them, a hand full of powder.

"You step in the fireplace with a handful of the poweder, say 'Diagon Alley- _Dia-gon Alley_ make sure to pronounce it properly-' and throw the powder down. Green fire comes out, you end up in another place, a form of Wizarding Transportation." he told them as he prompted them to take the powder.

"I'll elaborate later but we gotta hurry! The old man's taking apart my spells on the door rather quickly, huh seems he's a little more active than I thought he would be but eh. C'mon people we don't have all the time in the world~" Skull sang.

Kawahira hummed before stepping into the fireplace "Alright, I'll go first. Diagon Alley correct?" he asked, Skull nodded with a strained smile towards him.

The hat-wearing true-human shrugged before throwing the powder down " _Diagon Alley!_ " he said and in a big flare of green fire, _not Lightning Flames_ , he disappeared. Everyone took a step back at that.

"He's fine~ It just took him to the Leakey Cauldron, the main entrance of Diagon Alley. Now, who's next?" Skull clapped with a grin, violet eyes glimmering with amusement and turned to look at Chrome who smiled shyly "A-ahm , I would like to go next Skull-san" she said, entering the fireplace.

Green flames flared in the fireplace and it was empty once again, the next one to go was Xanxus who glared at Skull insulting him like always before leaving.

Fon went next, then Xanxus, Squalo, Verde, Viper then finally Reborn.

Skull grinned as he entered the fireplace "Diagon Alley" he bellowed and just before he was fully consumed by the floo's green magical fire he saw the final spells taken off and the door swinging open and he felt pride and smugness in him at that.

Hah! Too late old man!

* * *

Reborn found himself stumbling out of a fireplace, _stumbling_ out of a _fireplace_.

Wizarding transportation was not pleasant, though it was a very curious thought in practically _teleporting_ from one place to another using fire and a fireplace. He looked up to see the others waiting, looking amused at the fact the World's Greatest Hitman had _stumbled_ but he sent them a look ' _Shut up, you probably were the same when you first went through_ ' effectively lessening their amusement.

Though he could see Verde having a small breakdown, it wasn't really obvious but with the subtle twitching the green-haired scientist kept doing every few seconds was a big hint to him.

The teen-looking hitman huffed, Leon bristling on his shoulder probably liking the 'Floo' travel as much as he did, he pats his clothes to get the powder and soot that dared to stay on his form.

In a moment the fireplace behind him flared as a certain violet haired stuntsman tumbled out of the fireplace completely covered in soot. Reborn smirked.

Skull huffed as he stood up "Floo hates me, I will _never_ get that down" he whined as he shook the soot out of his hair before just sighing and just wandlessly and wordlessly had his magic get the soot of his and the other's persons.

He knew if he just did himself the others would complain and he would suffer.

Fon nodded in thanks while the others did their own version of thanks.

Skull grinned "Welcome to the Leakey Cauldron, the main entrance to Diagon Alley." he said with a mock sweep of his arm to show the dark and old-fashioned bar "Not much for looks I know but just deal with it" he shrugged.

Not much for looks indeed.

It looked pretty shady in the dim light, but with the morning creeping in and the light slowly brightening it would probably look a bit different. There were only three other people in the bar besides them, a barkeep who looked very old and seemed to be missing most of his teeth and two other men that were enjoying a cup of coffee, one was even reading from a little book while mindlessly stirring his coffee.

"Pardon me but would you please open towards the back, we need to go to Diagon Alley" Skull asked the barkeeper who eyed the purple-haired teen warily along with the others before shrugging and nodding his head, a wand out that was flicked to the side where a door that was previously closed and probably locked opened.

Skull gestured to follow him and follow him they did, again.

* * *

Back in Hogwarts…

"Hmph! Why is the prince here? Why did those _peasants_ go instead of the prince?"  
"Now now dear prince, Hogwarts is honored to host such royalty. I'm sure Hogwarts loves your presence"  
"Hmm, you seem to be a good peasant… for a peasant Ushishishishishishi~"  
"Thank you my liege"  
"Luna-honey, are you alright?!"  
"I'm fine Neville, I'm just conversing with our prince"  
"Honey he's _throwing_ _knives_ at you!"  
"Tch! Silence peasant! If you think the prince would harm this entertaining peasant then shame on you! The prince is _far_ more talented than you and would _never_ miss his mark!"  
"He has a point dearest"  
"… Just be careful alright?"  
"I love you too dearest"

…

"Uwaah! Look Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, so many books!"  
"Indeed Tenth! Look at all these new books!"  
"Hahaha! I wonder if they have any books on baseball here, or maybe some other sport?"  
"Shut up baseball-idiot!"  
"A-ah, can both of you please be quiet? This is a library after all!"  
"Of course Tenth!"  
"Hahaha!"  
"SHHHHH!"

…

"Oi kora! Yuni don't go wandering off on your own!"  
"Hehe, sorry Colonello-kun but look I found a new friend!"  
"What the hell kora?!"  
" ** _Pyuuuuuuuu!_** "  
"Is that a Phoenix?!"  
"Mhmm! Lal-chan, Colonello-kun, come meet Fawkes! He's my new friend!"  
"HOW EXTREME! YUNI-CHAN, THAT IS AN _EXTREMELY_ LOOKING BIRD THERE"  
"Ah! Hi Ryohei-kun!"  
"Oh wow, he's so warm kora"  
"Hm, his feathers are beautiful"

…

"Oh hello! My name is Bianchi and this is Nana, we were wondering what kind of plants these were?"  
"Oh hi there! I'm Neville, I'm the Herbology Professor. Oh! Please be careful, those plants are quite dangerous if not handled properly! Here, let me show you…"  
"Oooh~ They all look so beautiful Neville-san. OH! This one looks just like a Dandelion! Hah? It's moving and roaring! So cute!"  
"Amazing!"  
"Oh, those are Dandi-Leons, careful! Those are nearing their maturity and are quite territorial! Their bites hurt quite a bit!"

…

"Kufufufu~ Chrome-chan's having fun, wizards are so interesting!"  
"Shut up pineapple-head"  
"What was that Skylark-kun~?"  
"A-ah! Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, please don't fight in the library!"  
"Tsunayoshi-kun~"  
"Hn, omnivore"  
"SHHHHHH!"  
"Hag! How dare you shush Tenth!"  
"Gokudera-kun!"

…

"Lambo-sama wants grape candy!"  
"And what Lambo-sama wants, Lambo-sama will get… _only_ after you help us make the grape candy"  
" _Gyuupa?_ "  
"We'll be making a _lot_ of grape candy, isn't that right guys?"  
"Yes ma'am missus Moon ma'am!"  
"C-Can Ipin help?"  
"Yes, you can little Ipin~"  
"Are there any marshmallows here?"  
"Mhmm~"  
" _Wonderful~_ "

* * *

"The fuck are we doing here trash?" Xanxus deadpanned as they stood cramped in the little space behind the door. Skull rolled his eyes and grinned at them "Going to Diagon Alley, duh" he sassed before pulling out his wand, tapping the bricks and quickly tucking the wand away.

The others watched in curiosity and slight awe as the bricks moved away, revealing the hidden place behind the brick wall.

"Behold, the main entrance to Diagon Alley!" Skull said with a grin, gesturing towards the 'alley' that was slowly crowding, many shops were opened and some were just opening. There were few people around sans the shopkeepers and the vendors since it was quite early, a reason on why Skull wanted to come early.

They looked around in interest, Verde practically twitching on spot as he sighted the magical pet-store that housed many pets both magical and mundane but of course he was interested in the magical pets and his inner mad-scientist demanded him to take 'subjects'.

Skull saw this and shoved him away from the store "We'll talk about that later, right now we need money" he told the green-haired scientist who sulked, _not_ pout, and gained the attention of everyone else, especially a certain esper.

"Money?" Viper asked in interest and Skull hummed "Yup, the marble-building over there is the only bank the British Magical World has." he said, motioning towards the colossal marble building that they were nearing "Gringotts is one of the most secure, if not _the most_ secure bank in the Magical World, I can testify. It also handles both magical and mundane money, come on"

They neared Gringotts, the others saw the inhuman guards that stood at the sides as they walked into the marble-made bank and blinked at the inhuman bank-tellers and guards there.

Skull smirked at them "The bank is run by Goblins who are sharp-tongued and prideful so be careful, Viper I think you would actually get along with them." he told them as they walked further into the bank, goblins paused in their worked to look at them before returning to their business, the few wizards and witches there stared at them, some with curiosity, some with disgust, etc.

Skull stoned his face as he stopped in front of a goblin teller, his posture straightened and an indifferent mask stood in place of the usually silly and open stuntman. They blinked at the odd sight, they tensed as well, that was _really_ out of character for the Inverted Cloud, what was-

"May your gold always be protected respected Goblin, I wish to speak with FangWrath. Remind him that Death's Favored and Most Hated comes knocking, bringing in other Reapers" Skull drawled monotonously and the goblin before him looked at him with shock before a sharp grin was on his face "Very well, may your enemies bleed by your blade respected customer" the goblin replied before disappearing into the bank.

The moment the goblin looked away to disappear into the bank Skull returned to normal, his stance relaxed and his indifferent mask was gone.

"VOI! What the fuck was that about?!" Squalo hissed at him as Skull turned to them with a sheepish smile "Sorry, it's basic Goblin Etiquette. Most Wizards don't do it and in turn get disrespected, though not publicly. It's the first step to gain a goblin's trust, compliment their gold, their bank and their heritage, say the doom of their enemies by their hand, plus you get better service if you gain a goblins respect."

Reborn raised a brow "And the 'Death's Favored and Most Hated'?" he asked and Skull chuckled and waved offhandedly "Oh, it's to let FangWrath know who's come to meet him. Think of it as our little code to know if it's really us that's coming to meet one another. And the Reaper thing is to tell him I've brought people with me" ' _I remember the times people come in glamoured as me and trying to steal my stuff… haha, bad move on them_ ' Skull thought darkly as the same goblin comes back and Skull once again straightens and looks indifferent.

The goblin lets out a toothy smile "FangWrath has asked me to escort you all to his office, please follow me" the goblin says with a short bow before motioning them to follow him with his sharp-nailed hand, they did.

They were led into a hallway that had multiple other doorways, some other goblins exiting and entering some doors. Two goblin guards flanked them as they went down the hallway before making a sharp right turn, they stopped in front of a big doorway that was made of pure iron that was carved beautifully with tribal depictions of warriors fighting across the iron landscape.

The goblin that was escorting them bowed shortly at them before leaving with the two other goblin guards, Skull grins at them before knocking loudly at the iron doors.

"Come in"

Came the muffled but loud reply and no sooner with that reply did Skull push against the iron doors quite easily, revealing the room that was behind the iron doors.

The room was big and beautiful, there were big bookshelves that were filled with tomes, books and scrolls, that and there was one wall entirely _dedicated_ to weapons (from a medieval-flail to a war-hammer, from a cross-bow to a freakin' _sniper rifle_ )

In the middle of the room was a dark oak office desk that had various papers and a metal name-plate in _gold_ and _diamonds_ that said ' _FangWrath of the Wrath Clans_ ' and behind that desk was a sharp-looking goblin that was stoically staring at them.

Skull stepped up and instantly the goblin 'FangWrath' looked at him and had a bloodthirsty grin on, surprisingly enough Skull mirrored the bloodthirsty grin. A certain wrath-wielding flame user felt a twitch in his _south_ at the sight of it and two others could nearly agree, but the others were a little unnerved at it.

Viper was too busy staring at the gold name-plate that had diamonds on it along with the other expensive looking knick-knacks that were laying around.

"Greetings Head FangWrath, may your enemies heads be put on your pikes and your gold grow from their deaths" bowed Skull and FangWrath returned the courtesy "Greetings Lord Potter, may your enemies _burn_ from your flames and may your possessions be protected under your watch" he said in return along with a bow.

When they both stood straight Skull let out a chuckle "I see your office hasn't changed a bit, still as extravagant as ever" Skull said as FangWrath gave him a toothy grin "And I see your tastes in clothes and color are still the same, though the last time I saw you, you were as small as a Hogwarts 1st year… but not as young" FangWrath shot back, voice raspy but strong.

Skull grinned at the goblin before turning to the others "Guys, this is FangWrath, Head of my finances and vaults. He makes sure that my money is protected, that it grows with investments and that I'm not being swindled in business" from this Viper looked _really_ interested "Now, the reason we're meeting him is because I promised him that the next time I step into the bank with people who _I_ brought _willingly_ , I should introduce them… and I always keep my promise" he sighed dramatically, the goblin rolls his eyes and grins sharply at them, nodding in greeting.

'That _and I need to get a certain something from him, and he knows it_ ' Skull thought as he and FangWrath secretly traded glances.

Introductions aside, that and forcing Viper away from the shiny things in the office, they finally went to Skull's vaults, with FangWrath as their guide.

They arrived before a mine cart deep within the banks, FangWrath without a beat waved a hand and suddenly there were more carts for everyone to come with.

They were hesitant in going in the carts but eventually they did.

They all jerked as cart just _zoomed_ along the tracks, some were screaming and poor Chrome was hanging unto to Squalo like a lifeline while Skull and FangWrath laughed maniacally.

" _FUCK YOU TRAAAAAASH_ "

Was one favorite quote from Xanxus.

The others were holding on tight, Chrome clinging to Squalo (both screaming), Xanxus cursing Skull's existence (and screaming insults left and right), Kawahira laughing, while the four ex-Arcobelano were silent but their grip on the cart was really tight.

The tracks twisted, turned and _looped_ but at times the ride was somewhat smooth enough for the others to notice the surroundings. They looked like they were in a cave, other tracks twisting around them and there were vaults they passed and a couple of god damned _dragons_ as well.

It seemed like a lifetime to the others as the cart was finally slowing down to a halt, tracks leading them to a remote tunnel that was lit low by torches. The floor was made of smooth marble but most of the walls were all natural cave, but one wall held one _big_ door.

One made of gold and silver, encrusted with opals and rubies and there was a giant metallic _lion_ head with big crimson ruby eyes right in the middle of the huge ass door.

"Welcome to the main Potter Vault" Skull laughed as he jumped out the mine cart, looking fine as ever, alongside him FangWrath exited the cart looking fine and dandy too.

In fact, the only ones who _seemed_ shaken up were Chrome, Squalo and Xanus. Squalo shook Chrome off his arm with a loud "VOOI" and Chrome flushed and squeaked her apology.

Kawahira and the others looked just fine.

"Impressive design…" Fon mused as he looked over the metal lion head " _Expensive_ " Viper muttered as he observed as well.

"As expensive as she looks, Queen is not one lion head to be trifled with" Skull laughed good-naturedly, mischief sparkling in his violet eyes as the lion head seemed to _blink_ at the name.

"The Fuck?! Is _every_ statue in your world fucking sentient trash?!" Xanxus snapped as 'Queen' yawned but permitted no air, Skull chuckled "No, not _every_ statue in 'my' world sentient. Only statues that have stayed around magic for more than a hundred years can gain sentience, Queen is the official guardian of the Main Potter Vaults" Skull admitted as he walked forward, taking off his glove from one hand and giving it to Queen who sniffed the air and zoned onto Skull.

The _lioness_ seemed to snarl before taking Skull's offered hand into her mouth, the sounds of metal shifting in the air and the faint fragrance of blood. The others were about to move at that but a signal from Skull told them otherwise "Stop, she's just making sure it's me and not some impostor" he reassured them.

The metallic lioness head paused before letting go of Skull's hand (which had two big cuts at his wrists), a metal sound akin to purring came from her as a tongue made of _water_ licked at Skull's hand in apology.

The water melded into Skull's wounds before both the water and the wounds disappeared, Skull quickly put back the glove on and grinned at them "Come on" he motioned as the doors shifted, groaning as ancient metal doors were moving to let people in once again in the last few years.

Inside shocked the _heck_ out of them.

 _Mountains_ of galleons, sickles and knuts along with other precious metals that were hidden and buried underneath the large pile of money. Shining gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts reflected by the crystal chandelier that hung and provided bright light for the room.

Speaking of the room it was _very very_ large as the mountain of money nearly touched the ceiling beside the chandelier, though there were also a large amount of other things on the other side of the room.

Skull snickered and guffawed at the shocked looks and gaping maws of the others, _especially_ Vipers! Bringing them with him was _so_ worth it! _Especially_ with Viper!

"Holy fuck"

Surprisingly it came from Chrome, though her eye was glowing signaling that Mukuro was watching, her voice undoubtedly said those words.

Hah! Holy fuck indeed!

In the background FangWrath snickered but also grabbed a single black box that was hidden from the others sight, Skull sent him a grateful look in which he responded with a toothy grin.

* * *

Hogwarts…

"Kufufufu~ It seems the Inverted Cloud is _very_ rich"  
"Eh? Really?"  
"Here, let me show you"  
 _*Mist Illusion around to show the room where Skull and the others were in*_  
"HOLY SHIT KORA! IS THAT _ACTUALLY_ ALL OF SKULL'S?!WTF KORA"  
"W-woah"  
"A-ah… I think Viper-san's having a little seizure there… "  
"He'll be fine"  
"…Hn"

* * *

 ** _A/Nem:_** DONETHANKSBYE, LEMME GET A HEAD START IN RUNNING WHILE YOU GUYS CHASE AFTER TO KILL ME AFTER SUCH A LONG UPDATE

*while your at it, have omake*

HIT IT

* * *

 **Omake I**

 **On the Other Side of Bazooka Barrage**

 **aka**

 **Hooooly moly WHAT**

 **;Time Travel; ;Lime-ishy scene? (I tried); ;IDK; ;But it's the other half of the other of Omake Future Problems;**

* * *

Skull coughed as the pink smoke started to clear away and instantly he looked around to see slightly familiar surroundings.

It was his manor, he was in his room in his manor and was currently standing in front of a mirror with marks of water droplets around him along with a set of wet footprints the size of a proper adult.

Skull was already having a bad feeling about that.

Shaking his head he looked around "Huh, not much changes that I can tell from" Skull noted lazily as he looked around before spotting something strange, on the floor was a red shirt, more specifically a red _chinese_ shirt.

"Did my taste of clothing change? Well, it _does_ look like a nice shirt" Skull mumbled as he picked it up before something else caught his eye, a familiar looking fedora on a chair nearby the bed (who's curtains were suspiciously closed but Skull paid no mind, it was _his_ bed after all, that and with his small stature he could barely match the height of the _mattress_ right now) "Is that?" Skull wondered aloud as he walked over to the chair, taking the fedora in hand.

Skull blanched "Is this _Reborn's_ fedora?! What the heck is _this_ doing in my room?! Don't tell me the future me played a prank with Reborn's fedora!" he squeaked as he flung the hat back unto the chair, internally panicking.

A deep chuckle snapped him out as suddenly a pair of muscular hands emerged from the closed curtains of his bed and grabbed him forcing an unmanly squeak from the physically 5 year old stuntman and pulling him onto the bed, the curtains opening as they did.

" _What?!_ " came from Skull as he was met with a muscular chest that _vibrated_ as the deep chuckling continued, Skull flushed and looked up a sense of… _something_ in his head saying both not to and to do it.

He met with amused dark eyes and a familiar Asian face staring down at him and his mind instantaneously crashed and rebooted in 4 seconds as the name left his lips in a loud incredulous voice.

" _FON?!_ "

The Adult Fon smirked down at him, the flush on Skull's face _flared_ "Hello Skull~" he greeted huskily and once again Skull's mind _broke_ as it registered a _half-naked_ _adult_ _ **Fon**_ on _his_ **_bed_** , **_his_** bed.

"A-ah…" Skull sputtered as Fon looked down at him with amusement and fondness, a handsome smirk on his face "W-what a-are yo-you doing _here_?!" Skull squeaked out as Fon shifted but never once did he let go of Skull "T-This 's m-m- _my_ bed, I-don't" Skull babbled as his mind was pretty much _trying_ to reboot while talking.

"Tch, _your_ bed?"

Skull had shut up as another voice spoke up and he could feel the bed shifting, _coming from the side_.

Suddenly another face appeared in his vision, a _very_ familiar face that had Skull _gaping_.

" _R-R-REBORN?! HAA?!_ "

There in all his handsome glory was a _half-naked_ Reborn who was looking at him with… with _mock_ irritation? Hwhaa?

Adult Reborn sent him a smirk as Skull openly gaped at the hitman, Fon was smirking as well looking on with amusement "Correction, it's _our_ bed _Harry_ ~" Reborn purred and Skull blanched "H-How?!" sputtered the stuntman as Reborn leaned closer, his smirk growing wider "Did you really think after _all_ these years you wouldn't open up to us? _Especially_ after what _you've_ done" he told Skull who had the look of confusion on his face "What _I've_ _done_?" Skull confusedly replied.

It was Fon who answered next "Mhmm, though in correct terms what you _will_ do" he corrected but it only further confused the ex-savior but it seemed to further amuse the hitman beside him "Right" was all Reborn said but his dark eyes spun with mirth.

Fon continued "To further elaborate on it, we've waited a _long_ time for _revenge_ **_dearest_** " said the ex-Storm Arcobelano before suddenly he dove down and captured Skull's lips for his own.

For what seemed to be the _millionth_ time, Skull's mind _utterly_ blanked out as Fon secured his lips against him and- _was that a_ _ **tongue**_ _?!_

Snapping out of his daze, blushing a brilliant red and sputtering Skull pushed away and Fon _let_ him when he was perfectly capable of continuing, heck the Storm-user _let_ Skull jump out of his arms _only_ to be caught by Reborn who was smirking deviously.

A seductive lip-lick later from the World's Greatest Hitman and Skull was once again _kissed_ and - ** _that's_** _a tongue_.

A moment later saw Skull jumping out of the bed and out the room in a hurry, and _again_ surprisingly enough Reborn, like Fon, _let_ Skull get away.

"Ah, it's nice to see him like that once again, it has been a while"  
"Pervert, you did that same to him just yesterday but more _erotically_ "  
"Says the martial-artist who kissed him first"  
"Hm, well _our_ revenge has been served, Xanxus is last no?"

…

Skull couldn't believe it, this could _not_ be the future _or_ reality could it?!

The physically-5-but-mentally-old stuntman was in denial, _hard_. So here he was, running through the halls of _his_ manor that was apparently not just _his_ anymore and that was just mind boggling! What the heck happened?!

So into his thoughts, the purple-haired flames user didn't notice the big figure standing at the end of the hall he was dashing through, so what happened?

 _BAM_

He, of course, crashed into the big figure, landing on his ass while the figure just stood there.

"Ack! Ow… wha?" Skull trailed off as he took in the scarred man in front of him, a _very familiar_ scarred man "Xanxus?!" gasped Skull as he looked at the _handsomely_ grown man in front of him "Hello~" growled Xanxus but it seemed too... sensual to Skull that the stuntman actually took a step back from it.

"Oh no you don't" purred the Varia Head as he swiftly grabbed Skull just before he could escape "I know I don't have much time left, but let me tell you on how _maddening_ it is to _sense_ you right now trash? I can't feel _my_ _bond_ from you and it _drives me **nuts**_ , but know this, you _are,_ or _will be_ **_mine_**. Got it Magic Trash?" growled Xanxus before slamming his lips unto Skull who's eyes were wide as bowling balls.

' _What the heck is happening?! akdbfsdhosyavshfafliudjhal_ ' was Skull's main though as Xanxus dominated him and- _that was **definitely** a tongue_.

"MMPH!?"

Skull struggled of course but he couldn't escape Xanxus's strong hold, his struggle actually caused the stuntman's suit to _rip._

Xanxus finally released the kiss and Skull gasped for needed air, staring widely at the Varia Head who sported a rogue and mad grin, red eyes shining brightly with barely restrained flames.

"Times up" Xanxus smirked as pink engulfed Skull and suddenly he wasn't in Xanxus's nearly crushing grip, he was in front of the three _exact_ people who molested him and stole his kisses. Just looking at their faces was too much as his mind would unhelpingly bring those certain memories back and he _fainted_ , feeling his skin _burn_ from how red he was.

' _Dear Sweet Merlin_ ' was his last thought before he blacked out and fainted. That and his lips tingled.

...

Xanxus grinned as _his_ Cloud appeared in his arms in too tight clothing " _Welcome back **my** Cloud_ " he purred as his flames _sang_ in happiness at the feeling of the bond back in place "Xanxus" greeted Skull with a grin before he squeaked and sent the mafia head a glare at the grope of his ass.

Immediately he walked back towards their bedroom, the Wrath-Flames user ignoring the Cloud's demands for him to put him down and the hits on his person every time he groped the stuntman's ass "You _insatiable **perverts**_! I just took a bath for Merlin's sake!" exclaimed the Cloud as he was thrown back into bed, instantly in the arms of his two other lovers as the third was abandoning the loose shirt he had on while the other two worked.

"But you love us anyway"  
"NOT THE POINT! _A-ahn_!"

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Future Problems  
**

* * *

Hehehe, just going to leave that there. BYE

* * *

 **Nem leaves after Nemo resurrects her using Necromancy after you all killed during the Omake. She secretly steals your favorite sandwich and juice before she leaves though. The bitch.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** We of Ate Your Sandwich Siblings do not own any of the characters, anime, books, information, etc. We only own our OC's, made-up information, plot-line and story-line and etc. that we make for everyone's entertainment. This is _fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** Looking back, I was expecting more bloodshed and less… I dunno, _forgiveness_? Welp, I am no complaining!

Anyway, this chapter is mostly filler-ish? It'll show Harry back before he was Skull and more.

Okay, one thing I would randomly like to say is that I like getting most of my chapters (if not, hopefully, every one of them) above either 4,000 words or 5,000. This thing will maybe be a little less than normal since I'm losing my creativity points and I am frantically wracking my brain to look for more ideas and they are coming at a _snail's_ pace really.

My brain is a mysterious being, creativity points are being wasted for other things rather than being used in what _I_ want to use them for. Like these two pleasant fishies (I won a bet and now me and Nemo are calling all our ideas fishies) that popped up randomly while trying to write this fic properly:

 ** _OC Self-Insert Fic! Percy Jackson;_** **_Music Machine of War_** : A self insert fic following a boy named after a certain storm user martial artist that's the son of Ares and the legacies of Apollo and Hephaestus. Watch him try to live up to his name by battling his inner-rage and lust for war and fucking with everyone with the help of the three bored Fates of that universe!

 _This fishie has lingered as I realized that there were no Ares!Child!OC Self Insert Fic while reading a OC Self-Insert fic of Percy Jackson, one thing led to another and now a thing formed._

 ** _Madoka Magica Fic! Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Sky Magica:_** A Madoka Magica-elemental use fic where Tsuna makes a contract with Kyubey at a young age, by the time Reborn comes in he finds not the 'Dame-Tsunayoshi Sawada' but a hardened yet kind veteran in place, watch him and the mafia world deal with Witches and Magicals.

 _I had this idea after reading a fic at archive of our own that was suggested by Nemo (he says hi btw), the author_ _ **thefirecrest**_ _made an excellent crossover of this that is unfortunately only a one shot. The fic is called '_ _ **Madoka Hitmen Reborn**_ _' by_ _ **thefirecrest**_ _go check'm out if you want, should I decide this idea is something I will be pursuing then I will be asking their permission. And no, me and my bro unfortunately don't have an account on AO3._

There's that and the other ideas that were already there, like my certain omakes? I honestly don't know what to do or something. Should I do a poll or something?

[ **4/9/17** ]

BRAINFART, HERE'S AN IDEA I GOT WHILE WATCHING MY NEW OBSESSION

 ** _Akame Ga Kill! Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fic! Reincarnation; A Sky Scissor's Use:_** When Sheele died she didn't expect to be born again. This new life is strange especially the fact she's in a different world where there's no Imperial Soldiers nor Imperial Arms or the Capital. Born anew as Sawada Tsunako she wonders what her use will be. What? What's Extase doing here? Oh well, thank you strange man in a hat. Though she didn't remember her Imperial Arm being orange, and the panda to be a lion, oh well.

YES, MY NEW OBSESSION IS **AKAME GA KILL** AND I WAS _SO_ _ **ENRAGED**_ FOR THEM TO KILL OFF SHEELE

Plus I can see similarities between Sheele and Tsuna and I _can_ _ **so**_ see her become a Tsuna-Reincarnation. I'M ACTUALLY HYPED ON THIS REINCARNATION FIC SO THERE IS A HUGE CHANCE THIS WILL BE THE NEXT FIC I WILL BE TYPING BECAUSE MY BRAIN IS ACTUALLY AGREEING FOR ME FOR ONCE SO THERE IS A LOT OF CREATIVE POINTS THAT ARE SPAMMING MY BRAIN FOR THIS AND I KNOW I SHOULD PROBABLY USE THEM FOR SKULL'S ILLUSION AND GENIN TEACHER BUT

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **P.S.** Sorry for the short-ish chapter, like I said my usual goal for a chapter is more than 4,000 or 5,000 a chapter but this one is short because creative points are being wasted on certain other things. This chapter is only about 1,900+ long…. _SORRY_

* * *

 **IX  
(Interlude)**

 **Waking Up, Somewhere New**

 **aka**

 **Freedom at its finest ~Harry**

* * *

Harry felt like shit, tasted shit and couldn't see shit when he first woken up. His limbs felt heavy, rusted even and his mind was aching up a storm as his vision blurred even worse when he didn't have glasses on, that and he felt _very_ tired.

He hadn't felt this bad since the Triwizards Tournament, during the ending when he was under Crucio for what felt like a long time, that and the undeniable pain when Voldemort rose (Something was taken from him he just knew it but that something was replaced, he thinks it's the violet flame 'Cloud Flames' according to the book that was written by his ancestor Hikari Mugetsu-Potter)

And his throat was burning and dry, he croaked and he vaguely heard something shuffle but it was kind of hard to tell in his condition but he sighed in relief when he felt something cool and cold touch his lips and enter his mouth, throat instinctively gulping down the cold liquid.

"Master Harry! Master Harry is alright!" a voice chimes as his head is being cradled by small arms "…mn? W-Who- _Ack!_ " croaked Harry before a sudden coughing fit erupted from his chest and throat "Ah! Master Harry Potter sir! Here, you must drink more water" the voice said in concern as he tried to get his coughing under control, when it was under enough control Harry accepted the offered water.

"Dobby's grateful that Master Harry Potter's alright now!" the voice continued quietly and Harry made a small noise.

Dobby?

 _An obese woman floating in the sky, bloated like an oversized balloon. A bludger flying after him. A blonde man slamming into the wall with a little creature in a pillowcase clutching a damaged pillowcase that had a sock in it._

Oh. That's right.

"D-Dohbbeee?" came his gravel and dry voice, dry despite all the water he drank though he heard a squeak of happiness "Yes Master Harry Potter sir!" the faint sound of rustling silk and the faint feeling of the softness underneath him being moved a bit.

Ah, his mind is blanking out, the sounds are getting fainter and he was feeling really tired.

"..oh…by… 'm tir" he mumbled before going back into oblivion, the faint panicked voice fading completely into the background as he slept once more.

* * *

The second time he woke up he still felt like shit but not as much as the first time. He sat up, his eyesight blurry as heck but after a moment it was clear enough for him to see.

He was greeted to the sight of Dobby and another house elf, an older one by the name of Ramsey the Head Elf of Cleaning at the West Side of Potter Manor.

Dobby perked as he noticed the groggy face of Harry Potter "Master Harry Potter sir! You're be awake now? Ramsey, please get Duncy and get Mimmy and tell them Master Harry Potter is now awake" he commanded as Ramsey nods, before bowing at Harry and disappearing in a small crackling pop.

Harry coughs and accepts the glass of water that was offered to him by the house elf, muttering a rough 'Thank you' to him and ignored the small squeal that was uttered by said house elf. A moment later three small and almost completely silent crackling pop of house elf magic "Master Potter! Please lay back down! Your magic core is not healed enough!" Duncy, an old male elf from the East Gardening Group that deals with usually the Herbal types of plants, in his hands was a big velvet box.

"Master Harry Potter sir, I am Mimmy and I am the one with most knowledge of Healing within the Potter Family Elves sir" Mimmy told him as Harry was forced to lay back down on the bed "You have been in a coma for a year and a half Master Potter, your magic core is still stabilizing and regenerating sir" he continued as Harry groaned a bit before sighing a bit, Mimmy's hands were glowing golden faintly as the elf's hands were hovering above Harry's chest.

Harry's mind was scrambling, memories of the ritual and the past actions he was doing before blacking out.

"Dobby?" he whispered and instantly the elf was by his side "Yes sir?" Dobby asked eagerly as Harry turns his face to face him "Did the ritual work Dobby?" he asked, anticipation lacing itself into his being, Dobby beams at him but there was a faint sadness in it.

"Yes sir! Master Harry Potter's ritual has worked! We are in another world sir, there are no magic users but there is magic in air, less than old world but still there" Dobby prattled on as Harry sighed in relief, awe and a bit of disbelief.

While technically it wasn't _his_ ritual he was proud of himself, managing to travel to another dimension, _wow_ his ancestor was simply _amazing_.

Looking at the ceiling with a smile on his face, he faintly listened to Dobby before quickly going to sleep once more.

"Ah! Master Harry has fallen asleep!"  
"That's normal Dobby, his state of being is still healing and getting used to the new environment. With less magic in the air Master Potter has to get used to it and whatever this new world has to offer."  
"Correct, now both of you out. We should leave Master Potter to his sleep, but we should prepare a lot of food the next time he wakes up. He shall be hungry by then, _very_ hungry"  
"Aye!"

* * *

It's been a few months since he could now properly wake up and actually _stay_ awake more than a few hours or so.

Since then the house elves were keeping him under a close eye, especially after that one time he nearly hit his head on the way down when he almost blacked out again.

During those months he found out one of the house elves had given their life to save him, it touched him and he grieved for Mimsy even though he didn't really know him that well, Mimsy's dust was put in an enchanted pot that was painted in his image by one of the artsy elves. Also Harry was planning on having Mimsy have his own memorial in the future gardens that they would have in the future, the Garden house elves were more than happy to plan for that, especially Mimsy's old Gardening group.

Anyway, dimensional travel during the first time was very draining and hard to do, but next time it should be easier if the ritual truly succeeded.

"Honestly guys I'll be _fine_ , I want to explore this new world, it's been _months_ " Harry whined as he tried to convince the others he could explore _alone_. Harry was dressed warmly seeing as it was settling into December already, the house elves before him protested but eventually and _very_ reluctantly agreed after Harry promised to Apparate right back into the manor should anything happen.

The manor had appeared in a forest in Italy, luckily there was no populace nearby but there were _certainly_ humans but so far no magic-users.

The manor wasn't _that_ far from civilization as he soon found out later on, and the house elves were going to work on raising wards around the manor. The standard muggle-repellent wards to protection wards and more, so while Harry was out the house elves would get started.

Looking out towards the forest he took out his wand and casted a Point-Me spell towards the nearest sign of civilization.

He had his Invisibility Cloak and his wand with him along with other things, a spatially-enchanted bag that hung at his side. He wore the cloak and made a pathway of short apparitions towards the direction his wand was pointing at, making sure to take note of his surroundings and any noticeable landmarks that could help him figure his way back to manor.

He passed some wildlife as he made his way closer to civilization, effectively scaring a lot of them, at one point he had to dodge a startled bear who was about to attack since Harry had startled the poor thing.

It took a few more apparates but he finally appeared at the outskirts of a city, luckily there wasn't anyone nearby to hear the sharp crack of his apparition.

The young wizard looked around just for sure before tugging off his invisibility cloak and folding it neatly, storing it into his practically endless messenger bag.

After that he casted a few other spells, conjuring a cloak and casting a disillusionment spell over himself he entered the crowded city.

He looked around and grinned as he looked at the sights before him, he didn't really know where he was or what city he was in but so far everything looked pretty. He tilted his head as he heard the locals speak Italian and blanched, oh yeah, he hasn't learned the language yet…

The now 18-year old teen was thinking of it so much he didn't notice the person he bumped into " _Fuck!/Merde_ " both him and the person he bumped into said at the same time before he fell on top of the person.

Harry blinked as he stared into wide black eyes "Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Harry stuttered as he scrambled off the person "Oh, no worries" the person replied kindly in slightly accented English "Oh! Thank goodness you speak english, but anyway, I am _so_ sorry" Harry babbled as he took in the person in front of him.

He was an Asian person, Chinese telling by the red-Chinese shirt the young man was wearing. Oh, his disillusionment spell must have been disrupted from the bump, he'll need to re-apply.

' _…_ _ **!**_ _…_ '

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, I really am" Harry said quickly after helping the man up before disappearing into the crowd leaving the man to blink after him "Hn…. he had lovely green eyes" the man noted before smiling faintly and walking away, the smile turned cold as he walked away, no time to think about that now, he had something to finish after all.

Harry didn't know why he had ran but something around that man had sparked his instincts, telling him to get away from him as soon as possible, something around that man currently…

He sighed as he leaned forward against the alley wall, before casting the disillusion spell on himself again "Ah… he seemed to be a nice guy too" Harry said aloud before returning back into the crowd, looking around with an awe-filled smile. It was his first time being in another country after all, even though the country was in another dimension but still…

He shook his head before continuing on, he needed to focus, he needed to focus on finding a job, he didn't really have any money.

Harry sighed, okay, sight-seeing can wait for the while, for now he needed to find a good source of income if he wanted to buy anything from the locals. He can't really conjure or transfigure money either since he doesn't know what Italian money looks like, _that_ and he _knows_ he would get in trouble for it later on.

So, first things first, he needed to go to a pawnshop because he has a few galleons on and the carving on the gold was gone, just leaving solid gold coins. One house elf was very clever and did that, her name was Suzy.

Looking around he sighed before going into the crowd once again, he needed to find a pawnshop… and possibly someone else who can speak English and possibly Italian.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** AND ENDING

I have no idea what else to do, I _really_ don't want to have Skull's Illusion on haitus so I'll try a little harder to get more creative points flowing towards this fic, unfortunately still nothing for Genin Teacher.

Anyway, I think I've decided on which fic to focus on, I have more creative points on **_A Sky Scissor's Use_** … either that or **_Sky Magica_** …

It's between these two… so maybe a poll?

Fuck it, after this chapter a poll will be up to decide on the fate of these two fishies, which one should I make into fanfiction reality? To help, a little preview on what's coming from both sides :D

P.P.S. I think both stories will involve Brother!Giotto. At least Sky Magica will _definitely_ involve Brother!Giotto… and A Sky Scissor's Use?

* * *

 **Sky Magica  
Preview Run**

* * *

Kyoko and Hana tensed as more girls surrounded both them and the others.

"What is this?!" G yelled in agitation as they were surrounded by teenage girls _in frilly dresses_ no less, besides him his leader and friend Giotto along with the others were just as tense with them.

"We are here for Sasagawa Kyoko-san and Kurokawa Hana-san" a girl with red hair said with a sadistic smirk, a big red ruby was on her ear, glowing as the redhead's eyes glowed "and finally, Sawada Tsunayoshi" she continued.

Giotto tensed and threw her a glare "What do you want with my little brother?!" he yelled at her and the girl's eyes widened "You're little brother?" she questioned most likely to herself before she smirked maliciously " _This_ is an interesting piece of information~" she purred before ordering the other girls "Capture the others, kill the girls"

Ryohei and Knuckle's eyes widened before narrowing " _You're not going to hurt our sister!_ " they yelled together as twin sun flames flared from their bodies but a bright yellow light that _wasn't_ their flames caught their attention, it came from _Kyoko_.

"Like hell I would let you hurt me _or_ the ones who I care about!" her voice came from the bright light which suddenly died out, revealing Kyoko in her _own_ outfit and was brandishing an _umbrella_ at the girls who took a step back before Kyoko _dashed_ at them, beating them with her yellow umbrella.

Hana looked at her like she lost her mind "Kyoko… ah, _fuck it_ " Hana sighed before a red light engulfed her as well, after that she _also_ had her own outfit and weapon which was a pair of kitchen knives "Might as well, there's _really_ no point in keeping it a secret now is there?" she sighed before glaring at the teen boys there "Talk _later_ , fight _now_ she hissed before jumping into the fray.

Kyoko shouted as she fought "We need to hold them off enough for Tsuna-kun to come!" she told them as the others snapped out of it and started to fight alongside them.

"What is happening?! Why is my brother involved in this?!" Giotto shouted as he neared Kyoko, a Sky full-punch to an incoming girl that tried to attack with her back vulnerable "We'll explain later! First, take out their gems!" she shouted back.

* * *

 **Preview End**

* * *

Okay, that was Sky Magica. Now for, A Sky Scissor's Use…

* * *

 **A Sky Scissor's Use  
Preview**

* * *

"You will not touch my Mama" Tsunako threatened as her small hands gripped the big bandage bundle that sat at her side, the backyard was dark and the night was settling in, her mother was asleep in her room while she was here, facing a man who had tried to break into the house and was carrying weapons with him.

"And what will you do _little girl_?" the man purred hands gripping the gun in one hand and a knife in the other "Killing the Decimo's little sister and the CEDEF's daughter will wrack me up a good amount of money, not to mention your mom's a good lookin' woman" the man laughed, licking his lips.

Tsunako's eyes sharpened, a hand went for her glasses and she threw them off, her eyes glowing an ominous orange as she pulled the bandages off the giant bundle beside her "Your filthy hands will _never_ touch my mother you _trash_ " she hissed as the bandages revealed a giant pair of scissors.

The man blinked at the sight of giant scissors "The fuck?" was all he said before suddenly Tsunako was behind him flicking blood off her scissors as the man's head flops unto the ground and rolls away as the body falls forward.

"No one threatens my family… not again" she whispers as she sheathes Extase and bandages it, the 10 year old girl sighs before going to clean the mess "Looks like I have to clean again… I'll have to call the Cleaners _again_ " she sighed again before setting bandaged Extase and dragging the headless body to hide it somewhere like usual along with the disembodied head.

After hiding the body till later, she picks Extase up and goes back inside to wash, she wondered when her brother and father will tell the truth to her and Mama.

She yelps as she trips on the stairs, dropping Extase on herself and hitting her head on it "AHCK!" she whimpers as she moves the Imperial Arm off her.

She looks down at it while rubbing her head, she stares at it and thinks back to the time she got it back, even though it looks different. She was 7 when she got Extase back, she had helped a strange man with a hat into a store and had gotten Extase.

It's been 10 years since she had died and had been reborn into Sawada Tsunako, before she had been Sheele, Extase Imperial User of her family Night Raid. She had died saving her pink-haired friend Mine from an Imperial Police and Arm user. She smiled to herself, she didn't regret that but she did regret leaving her friends alone in that world.

"Tsuna-chan? Is everything alright?"

Tsunako blinked and shouted back "No Mama! I'm fine, I just tripped… again, I'll be fine! Please go back to sleep" she hears her mother's voice giggle from the top of the stairs "Alright, just be careful next time Tsu-chan, goodnight" she smiles "Goodnight Mama"

She looks at Extase and picks it up before carefully climbing the stairs, not wanting to wake up her mother.

Ah, another night ends.

* * *

 **A Sky Scissor's Use  
Preview**

* * *

Okay, that's all for now I guess.

The poll will end this week, around Friday or Saturday.

Agh, I have a headache, anyway bye bye.

* * *

 **Nem leaves with a raging headache, she also gets a sandwich and a big tub of vanilla ice cream from your fridge.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** We of Ate Your Sandwich Siblings do not own any of characters, anime, books, whatever etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our OC's, made up information, plotlines, etc. that we use for everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** Okay, **_Skull's Illusion_** is _officially_ in double-digits! Though unfortunately it was _really_ hard to think of this chapter, I thank **_foxchick1_** for helping me with ideas once again!

Also, looks like **_A Sky Scissor's Use_** is going to win the poll being a couple of votes ahead **_Sky Magica_**.

Poll is now closed and **_A Sky Scissor's Use_** is the WINNER!

To be honest I am not that all satisfied with this chapter, but I can't really think of anything else much.

* * *

 **X**

 **A Vongola/Varia-Styled Shopping Spree**

 **aka**

 **Note:** ** _never_** **go shopping with the Mafia, avoid at any cost ~Skull**

* * *

After storing everyone's reaction to his fortune deep within his memories behind his Occlumency shields, Skull moved on about to reach for something he realized _wasn't_ there

FangWrath sent him a smirk as he tossed a black pouch at him with a purple ribbon "I woulda thought you would forget. You tend to do that every time you come, rarely enough you bring your original pouch" he said before tossing more pouches at the others who caught them professionally. Even Viper had snapped out of it and managed to catch their pouch with ease.

Skull rolled his eyes, ignoring the slight heat on his cheeks ( _it wasn't_ his _fault he was suddenly summoned back here without his Gringotts-approved pouch now was it?_ ) and turned to the others "Grab as much as you'd like, think of it as my apology to each of you for dragging you all into this mess" Skull said with a grin and yelped when he felt a Leon-Hammer crash on his head " _W-What?!_ Reborn! Why'd you do that for?!" Skull yelled at the Sun-user.

Reborn huffed as Leon transformed back into his chameleon form "Don't bother apologizing baka, it's not really your fault now is it?" he pointed out and Skull blinked and laughed awkwardly "Y-Yeah.." _Didn't I just think about that earlier, granted it was another thing but still same context_ thought Skull before shaking his head.

Verde made a funny noise as he stared into his pouch, an arm inching into the pouch and soon enough his arm was in the pouch, reaching his elbow "A Spatially-Enhanced Pouch?!" Verde spat in shock and awe as he took his hand back out then back in.

Skull grinned at the green-haired scientist "Mhmm, isn't magic _wonderful_?" Skull drawled with an amused look on his face as he waited for the Lightning-User to break down once again. Sadly, it didn't happen, but Skull _did_ shudder at the look he got back from the scientist. Internally, Skull was disappointed that Verde wasn't breaking down anymore but outside he just smiled brightly and started shoveling galleons, sickles and knuts into his pouch.

Soon enough, everyone got a move on and started doing the same. Verde was muttering as he shoved more money into the pouch, theories on how it was spatially-enhanced and on ways on replicating it without the help of any 'magic', that and he noticed that even though the pouch was impossibly filled more and more, he noticed the weight didn't change as well.

Skull noticed that and told him "Feather Light Charm, it makes things lighter that it is" Verde grunted and just stayed silent. Viper was zooming around the giant pile of gold, occasionally stopping and swooping down to take gold, silver and bronze into their pouch, all the way the Illusionist was muttering, their mind going at it and thinking.

It took a bit of a while but soon everyone seemed satisfied with the amount of money in their pouches, the mountain of money didn't even budge. Looking around, Skull nodded as he had his pouch in his hand and sent a grin at FangWrath.

The goblin grinned back at him, nodding faintly before turning to leave but before he could Viper floated down towards him.

"Sir FangWrath, I would like to talk with you…" Viper started and FangWrath quirked an interested brow and a clawed hand made the motion of ' _go on…_ '.

* * *

Xanxus grunted as he pocketed the pouch, it felt a bit strange knowing there was a _ton_ of gold, silver and bronze coins in that one little pouch yet not feel a difference but the magic trash had already explained it to everyone already.

Once again it was strange seeing the trash-Cloud like this, maybe this was why his Sky Flames seemed to _try_ to reach out for the Cloud-user? At first when he first noticed his Sky Flames reaching out towards the violet-haired male he had immediately restricted and restrained the flames, feeling distaste at the first sight of the male but he _had_ found it strange that the cloud actually seemed to _not notice_ his flame's taking an interest to him.

Now however, with each interesting thing that was happening he found himself _wanting_ the Cloud with it, the Magic Cloud Trash was getting more interesting and even _more_ tempting for his flames as each event passed by. He had also noted on how _right_ it was holding the Cloud in his arms as he tried to get the stuntman away from the black blob.

Hm, he would wait a little bit more than make his decision.

* * *

Kawahira was in deep of thought as he held his pouch, Skull on his mind.

It was strange, knowing a descendant of Hikari was standing meters away from him. Lovely Hikari who made up to her name, shining brightly as she lived her life after waking up from her coma, the battles she and he did together were glorious and he _missed_ the woman.

He glanced at Skull and concluded, Skull certainly inherited Hikari's unruly locks of hair. Back then Hikari had loved to keep it short making it stand up everywhere, it was amusing to see the other women react to her hair and how she acted, she had offended, inspired, amused, disgusted women _everywhere_ she went _and more_!

Sepira was also fond of her back then, Hikari was acting like the temporary glue that connect Kawahira with Sepira, the three of them had been one heck of team.

He glanced at Skull again and faintly wondered about Skull's true coloring, did he have Hikari's color along with her hair? Was his eyes the same beautiful blue that she had? Was he under a 'glamour' as Hikari had done sometimes? His curiosity was brimming as he gripped the pouch.

He made his decision, he would try to talk with Skull.

In the background, he somehow didn't notice how both Fon and Reborn saw his determined eyes as he glanced at Skull one final time before focusing back to filling his pouch.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay back a bit Viper?" Skull asked as they stood in FangWrath's office, the Illusionist nodded "Yes, I wish to speak with Sir FangWrath into possibly making a vault here for Vongola and a my own personal vault of course" Viper stated.

Skull's eyebrow twitched "Of course" he sighed before nodding "When you're done meet up at either the Leaky Cauldron or Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. We'll leave a little before 12, alright?" he asked, Viper hummed and nodded faintly as he and the others left before turning to the goblin who was grinning sharply.

Viper's hidden brow quirked as both him and FangWrath shared a sharp smirk "So? Shall we begin?" he asked almost ominously as the office door closed, FangWrath answered with sharp teeth "Of course…"

' _What interesting and wonderful_ friends _you have brought back young Lord_ ' FangWrath thought as he readied a self-inking quill and parchment.

* * *

Skull shivered as he exited the office, practically _feeling_ the battle that would go on in there. Not a normal sense of battle mind you.

He shook his head before facing the others "Let's hit the clothing shops first, everyone needs some clothing for a while. Just enough to last everyone a few weeks at most." he tells them and when they ask why he replies with "I'll explain later, when we've come back to Hogwarts"

So he takes them to a personal shop he likes to go to on the rare occasions he or the elves need clothes.

Leone's Fur and Fabric. Though, to the outside it was only a door of black glass and a pathetic sign that said that.

Not many magicals actually went to Leone's shop since Leone was a squib, though Leone's shop was actually quite famous in the non-magical world. There were two sections of the shop, the rarely full magical side and the mostly full non-magical side.

"Leone! Leone you here?" Skull called out as they entered the door and found a wonderful shop inside. Fabrics and furs were lined against the wall, magnificent robes and clothes were on mannequins and some fabrics were flying in the air.

"Skull?" Leone was a brightly blonde woman with a bust size that most women were jealous of, she was a beauty. She grinned and hugged Skull with him hugging back "Hello Leone!" Skull greeted warmly and the 30 year old woman grins down at him before turning to the others with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

They had left Hogwarts early in the morning, and they left the bank at about 7 which gave them about 6 hours to get back to Hogwarts.

They had spent more than 30 minutes at the shop, Leone was a professional and she managed to get everything quick. Everyone had given measurements for clothing, Reborn had also given her the measurements of the others because what kind of tutor/hitman was he if he didn't know the measurements of the others?

Skull didn't question it.

Anyway, they left Leone's shop soon after.

* * *

The Alley was slightly crowded as they left the shop, they garnered did garner attention with the passing witches and wizards. They looked at Skull with distaste at his suit and his piercings ( _hah, how would they react if they found out he was actually their old self-exiled savior?_ ) along with the clothing the others wore because they weren't robes like the witches and wizards wore.

Though mentally they either reluctantly thought that they looked good or ignored it.

Skull turned to the others with a grin "So, where to next?" he asked and immediately Verde stepped up "Bookshop, I wish to know more about this world" he demanded as his glasses shone, he had considered to go to the pet shop but the books were much more tempting, he could always come back for the pet shop at a later date for test subjects later.

Everyone else perked and actually looked intrigue, they _had_ wanted to know more of this world where Skull had originated.

The purple-haired stuntman nodded and lead them to Flourish and Blotts, immediately after entering the shop Verde was quickly looking over the books and already grabbing a couple that grabbed his immediate interest.

The group split up a bit in the book shop, all looking at books and looking at books that interested them.

Skull sweatdropped as he spotted Verde with a hand full of books, some he recognized.

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
 _Dark Arts: Historical Reference_  
 _Hogwarts A History_ _  
Brewing Glory: A Beginners Guide  
Runic Translation Guide  
Runes: History of Egyptian Hieroglyphics _

Skull snorted, taking a basket from the side and told Verde to just drop the books in the basket as it worked just like their money pouches.

He faintly wondered how Viper was doing.

* * *

Viper stared harshly at the goblin, quills scribbling in the air on floating parchments as they both stared at each other, indigo flames creeping along the room and lighting the room ominously.

"15%" the goblin coldly demanded and the mysterious illusionist snarled "9% is the last I'm offering, take it or _suffer_ " mist flames flared, the pictures of decaying people were appearing in the flames.

All was silent minus the crackling flames and the scribbling of words.

The goblin before him grinned with bloodlust "You Sir Viper, are one interesting partner to deal with" he grunted, Viper's grin matched his "Of course I am, though the same could be said to you… Sir BloodVast, I will enjoy working with you" he replied just as sharp as the mist flames receded slightly.

* * *

Skull shuddered before shaking his head, he shouldn't think of it currently.

He hums slightly as he looks around, taking a book off the shelf to observe.

 _Norse Runes: The Advanced Edition_

He already had this book stored away in the Potter Manor back home, he puts it back before looking for another book. As he was looking he noticed a certain white-haired and glasses-wearing person walking towards him "Skull-san?" Kawahira asked politely and Skull quirked a brow

"Yes?"

Kawahira was about to speak before Skull was pulled backwards, with a yelp the stuntman hopped back as Reborn suddenly appears behind him with a book in hand "Lackey come here, come help Fon and I in picking Yuni something" Reborn grunted as he dragged Skull with him "H-Huh? Um, o-okay" Skull said with a sweatdropped as he resigned to his fate, no point in fighting with _Reborn_ anyway.

He missed the sharp glance Reborn sent Kawahira and how the 'true-human' glared the hitman, Reborn tugged his fedora to hide his smug smirk as he and Fon exchanged a nod.

"What would you suggest Skull-san?" Fon said with a smile as he helped Skull after the Sun user just dropped him on the floor, Skull huffed and sent a glare at Reborn before turning to Fon "Well, The Tale of the Beedle the Bard is filled with the magical's fairy tales and such. Or maybe Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Care of Magical Creatures, she _does_ like animals. But we can also get her a book on the magical world's flora, she'd love the beautiful flowers and plants"

Skull continued to prattle on as he took the books off the shelf, a grin on his face as he did.

Fon sent him a fond smile while Reborn had a smirk on.

"Oi Trash!" Xanxus grunted as he walked in, a book in one hand and a newspaper in the other "The fuck is this?" he hissed, ignoring the glare a mother sent him as she and her child left, as he shows them the book and newspaper.

It was a book on Harry Potter and an old newspaper that had been made to ruin his reputation back then.

Skull frowned as he took in the book while both Fon and Reborn took the newspaper "Oh this…" he says quietly before looking at them with a crooked grin "I _had_ told you that the magical world had seen me as a savior for something I couldn't even remember, and the newspaper was after my fourth year where they labeled me as a lying brat and an attention seeking faker" he says quietly as to avoid any listeners from the magical world.

The three frowned at the resigned sigh and tone Skull had, they didn't like the crooked grin that the Cloud put on at this.

Fon's eyes read each word and his lips thinned "How can they just _do_ this to a fourteen year old?" he asks more to himself rather than Skull and the others but Skull answered anyway.

"People hate it when you try to shatter their 'perfect' world they built to keep them and others ignorant, they don't like it when their supposed savior ruins their false security that they have made for themselves. They'd rather stay ignorant and childish rather than take on the responsibilities the real world gives them, they had the warnings, they've seen the signs, but they wouldn't do a thing and just cling to their ignorance"

Skull chuckled darkly and whispers

"And when the truth hits them they'll flail like headless chickens and beg for their lives, begging the savior they slandered to save them after said savior had _warned them_ that _they_ ignored and mocked"

Gritting his teeth the stuntman shook his head and looked back at the three and blinked at the weird looks he got from them and smiles awkwardly "Hehe, sorry about that… I'm just… going to go now" he says and walks away as the three stay silent.

Though one collective thought that was shared by the three was ' _Skull was_ hot _when all dark and angry_ ' but they would have denied it if you approached them on it.

* * *

Chrome blinked as she looked at the book she was holding, it was old and dusty but the title had intrigued her and no doubt Mukuro and Viper would find this book interesting.

 _Illusion Magic_

' ** _Hm? What an interesting book you have found Chrome-chan_** ' Chrome contained a yelp though she did jump in surprise, thankfully not dropping the book ' _Mukuro-sama!_ ' she thought back ' _Ah! Murkuro-sama, o-ohayo_ Chrome greeted bashfully.

' ** _Kufufufufu~ Ohayo Chrome-chan, you seem to be in a bookstore yes?_** ' Chrome nodded ' _Hai Mukuro-sama, Flourish and Blotts. Skull-san provided money for everyone Mukuro-sama and Viper-san stayed at the bank Gringotts_ ' she informed him and Mukuro hummed.

' ** _I see, well with Viper being a money-obsessed bastard it wasn't that surprising but what_** **was** ** _surprising was the fact the Inverted Cloud was actually really rich…_** ' Mukuro mused and Chrome blushed as she remembered her language at the sight of Skull's fortune, her…. big brother? Yeah, big brother, had laughed at that.

Mukuro's voice snapped her out of her thoughts ' ** _Anyway, I had only wanted to check on you Chrome-chan. Though_** **do** ** _buy that book, I would like to see this world's illusions and have fun my dear~_** ' Mukuro told her as his presence faded from her mind ' _Hai Mukuro-sama!_ ' Chrome responded and puts the book in her basket, she had seen interesting books earlier and had put them in her basket but this book was _very_ interesting too.

"The mist trash leave?" Chrome this time _did_ yelp at the sudden voice and blushed before turning around to find Squalo looking at her with a smirk from her yelp.

Chrome flushed and sputtered but Squalo continued "Your eye was weird so I know the bastard was here, anyway, he gone?" he asked again, Chrome nodded and the swordsman grunted "Good, never liked the trash" he said as he walked in front of her, reaching for a book that was above Chrome.

The female illusionist flushed even more at the closeness as she remembered the time she clung to him at the cart-ride at the bank.

Squalo ignored her and ignored the warmness in his cheeks, as he too remembered the time she clung to him, in favor of getting the book that caught his interest.

 _Magical Blades of History_

That looked very interesting to him, he did want to know of the magical swordsman ever since the magical trash revealed the fact he was magic. He wondered if there were any magical swordsmen/women out there and wondered how strong they were.

* * *

Skull breathed in as he stared at Verde who ignored him in favor of paying the hundred of books that were shrunken and being floated into a bag for him, there were still books being floated from the basket. The cashier had started 15 minutes ago.

Skull shook his head and breathed out but blinked when Verde turned to him "While I was browsing I noticed there weren't any true books on Dark Art-!" Verde was startled when Skull jumped on him, a hand slapped over his mouth with Skull hissing at him quietly " _Don't say Dark Arts in public_ " Verde quirked a brow but nodded, and huffed when the cloud user released him.

The scientist sent him a look and ignored the weird look the cashier sent him as he told the lightning user the price, in the end it took half of the money Verde had in his money pouch. Verde _had_ took a lot of money knowing that he would get a lot of information and books about the magical world, he was satisfied with his current book pile but he would come back on a later date for more information.

That and he was really curious on the Dark Arts, so he would have to ask Skull about it later.

Soon everyone had left the bookstore content with the book they had bought, Verde more so and was already reading Hogwarts A History.

They had been in the bookstore for about 2 hours or so leaving about 2 more hours or so before he had they would go to Florean Fortescue.

Verde went up ahead, wanting ice cream and read and Chrome went with him also wanting ice cream and she and Mukuro would like to read the Illusion book they had bought.

"Alright, we'll see you with Viper later on!" Skull called out to them, turning afterwards "So… where to next?" he questioned the others with a grin.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** Hmm, not bad I managed to get this chapter to aobut 3,300+ words though not my usual quota it will have to do for this chapter. At least it's longer than the last chapter right?

Hopefully it was a good chapter for everyone since I was having a bit of trouble at some points but thanks to **_foxchick1_** 's ideas and some time I managed to get this chapter complete.

Anyway, to those who don't know it **_A Sky Scissor's Use_** is up and running and will be updated in a few days give or take.

Ah and finally, Nemo's in the hospital… a work accident, he fell on his arm and broke his elbow and a few fingers…. Some dickbag at work did that, dickbag's fired now :D I still wanna punch his face though.

So for the next month or two, he's pretty much not allowed to move that arm now, even got a cast over his arm which I signed over this morning~

Anyway, bye bye for now… I'mma go visit my bro-bro again~

* * *

 ** _Nem leaves with a ton of sandwich and a big jug of juice for Nemo who's in the hospital with an arm cast._**


End file.
